Childish Dream (Sequel is up)
by Rayel Kyrios
Summary: When two girls suddenly wake up in the world of Vampire Knight, they didn't know what to expect. In fact, the last thing they expected was to not only find love, but for secrets of their past to slowly be revealed. Follow Kenzie and Sariya through their journey at Cross Academy as they try and get back home and figure out what's going on. Rated T for language and chapter 42
1. The Beginning

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Okay this is Rayel and Kenzie (Kenzie can be found on Quotev [Bring Kenzie The Horizon] and Rayel is Rayel Kyrios (and Trinity Angel) and we wrote this story for ya all cuz u know, why not! XD Anyways, anything written in Kenzie's pov is written by Kenzie, and anything in Sariya's pov is written by Rayel unless one of our characters is replying cuz we write our own reactions  
**

 **Written by Kenzie: Everyone but Sariya, Rima, Takuma, and Akatsuki**

 **Written by Rayel: Saryia, Rima, Takuma, Akatsuki, And sometimes Yuki and Kain Cross  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~This first chapter is really short, but the rest are _much_ longer and a lot better, this first one just let's you get a grip on what's going on -Kenzie~**

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

It was 10:30 PM, and I had just finished watching my favorite anime for the third time, Vampire Knight. I decided to close my laptop, and go ahead and pack my laptop into my bag, so that I would be able to just grab my bag and head straight out for the day. I quickly checked Quotev to see if I had any messages from my friend, Sariya, on the website, and logged off when I noticed she was offline.

The next day I would be going to my Grandparent's house, and spend the night with my cousin and them. So, I packed my bag with my laptop and charger, my phone, and enough clothes for two nights. When I decided that I had everything I needed, I headed to my bed and laid down.

As I laid under my covers, I thought about what it would be like to live in the Vampire Knight world. I knew it was childish and dumb, but I wished that I could be there, if only for a day. What I would give to be there for a year. With that thought, I fell to sleep.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I sat down at my computer late in the night. I was on quotev when I finally noticed the time and decided to get up and pack my bag for going to the cottage tomorrow. I grabbed my bag and began going through my stuff and smiled when I saw entire Vampire Knight Manga series sitting on my bed from re-reading them earlier in the day.

I smiled and grabbed the series and put them in my bag. I then grabbed my phone and earphones, 3ds and 3ds games and then packed everything into my bag along with my laptop, some clothes, and the chargers to all my electronics.

I then put my bag beside my bed and went to bed. It was going to suck not talking to Kenzie for the next few days but maybe our childish dream of going into the vampire knight world would come true. There is always that chance.


	2. Kaname Kuran

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I woke up expecting to be in the comfort of my bed, but opened my eyes in surprise when I felt something hard underneath me. I was staring straight at the dark sky, and I bolted up to see that I had been laying on the ground. _In my pajamas._ I stood up looking around, and almost walked straight into a tree when I noticed a sign with the words "Cross Academy", at the top of a large gate. I then noticed there was someone else with me. She stood up as I walked closer, and I realized just who it was. It was my friend Sariya, whom I would talk to on Quotev.

"Sariya? Do you know where we are, right now?", I said trying to contain my huge grin.

"In a dream?", She said as she looked down at two bags in front of her. It took a lot of work to not start jumping up and down.

"This isn't a dream, we're in the Vampire Knight world! Look, look! See, Cross Academy is right there!", I said excitedly, as I noticed my bag on the ground and picked it up.

Sariya also grabbed her bag and looked at the sign that said Cross Academy. "This is impossible. Maybe we're both dreaming but it's like a linked dream and so when we wake up, we will both remember the same thing."

I looked at her, and grabbed her arm and pinched her. "See? This isn't a dream! Wait, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…", I said as I rambled on about how I was sorry.

Sariya sighed and began walking past the gate. "It's fine. Now let's go find out what's going on."

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

We walked through the gate and after a few minutes, Cross Academy was finally in sight. I stopped walking just in front of the school and turned to Kenzie.

"Um…. Where do we go?"

"I guess we would go to Headmaster Cross, he seems like the most likely person in this place to know what to do…", She said with a sigh.

"Okay, so then we're back to the original question. Where do we go? I don't think they give you directions on how to get to the Headmaster in the anime or Manga." I said with a small sigh.

"Um… I guess we'll just have to walk around until someone finds us or we find a sign…"

I nodded my head and began to lead her around the school. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally found someone to help us. Yuki Cross.

"Um…. Hey! Can you take us to the Headmaster please?" I asked her as she looked us up and down.

After a few minutes, she finally sighed and nodded. She then lead us inside of the school before turning to us. "Are you two new?"

Kenzie turned to her with an awkward glance. "Yeah, we're not really students here, we just need some help… We're... I guess you could say, lost…", She stated with a small chuckle.

Yuki frowned as she looked at Kenzie. "You're lost? Well you don't have to worry! Headmaster Cross will definitely be able to help you!"

I nodded with a smile as we reached two large doors. "Thanks!"

Yuki nodded and opened the doors. I walked in beside Kenzie and looked around but to my shock and horror, there stood my least favorite character in the Vampire Knight Series. Kaname Kuran.


	3. Welcome to Cross Academy

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

As we walked in, I noticed Sariya looking suprised, then started angrily at something, almost glaring. I looked towards where she was glaring, and I looked to see her least favorite character, Kaname Kuran. I had forgotten about him. I added a mental note to keep watch and make sure she didn't flip out at him. I looked back at him, and saw him and Headmaster Cross looking at us with a mix of surprise and confusion. That's when I realized, we were still in our pajamas.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god we're in our pajamas. Sariya, we are in our _pajamas._ Oh god oh god oh god…", I rambled over and over, only adding to the confusion. As I freaked out and started pacing back and forth, Sariya explained to them what had happened to us.

Sariya stopped looking angrily at Kaname and turned to the Headmaster. "Okay, you're probably really surprised to see us so I will make this short and sweet. We went to bed and woke up outside of this school, but we are from an entirely different world. In our world, you could say that Cross Academy is a myth."

The two look at us, obviously confused, but it seemed like they understood. _Somehow._

"So… Is there any way you can help us?" I asked shyly, now calm. The Headmaster sighed, and looked up at us.

"You can stay here with us until we can figure out how to get you both home…", He stated, then seemed to get really excited.

"Oh! Yuki and Zero will be so happy! We will have more people to our little family now!", He rambled on about becoming part of the family and to call him father, and then tried to jump and hug us, and we both dodged and he fell on the floor.

 **Sariya's P.O.V.**

I stared at the Headmaster with both of look a confusion and annoyance. After he got up, he went back to his seat behind the desk with a frown before smiling again.

"You two will get used to me eventually!"

I just stared at him as if he were crazy but soon moved my attention back onto Kaname. I glared at him. I hated him so much. He looked away from both of us and turned towards the Headmaster.

"We can continue this conversation later, it seems like you have some business to attend to now...", He stated smoothly as he walked towards us.

"Welcome to Cross Academy…", He said as he smiled at us. I continued glaring as he walked away, glancing back at me.

I turned back and stared at the ground while I muttered, "Stupid vampire and his stupid fake smile and fake compassion." Luckily, The Headmaster didn't hear me and took us both down one hall which seemed to lead to a free room with two beds inside. The Headmaster then turned to us with a smile.

"I hope you two don't mind sharing a room but this is the only free one left! I will see you both at dinner!" And with that said, he walked away.

"That was the most, odd and creepy experience I have ever had." I stated as I walked inside and set my bag down on a bed. Kenzie sighed and shook her head.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life…", She said as she put her bag down and began digging around it for a change of clothes. I sighed and did the same as her until I found some comfy clothes and changing into them before turning back to her.

"I was more annoyed than embarrassed. I mean, what are the chances that the most annoying and idiotic character in the entire anime would be standing right in that room, the moment we come to this world!? Like I know you don't mind him but crap do I ever hate him!"


	4. Their Secret

**Believe it or not, each chapter is actually getting a little longer every time XD**

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

Once we both had finished getting dressed, we walked out of the room and headed to where we would be eating. Sariya was wearing a black hoodie with a pair of skinny jeans and her light brown boots, while I wore a "My Neighbor Totoro" shirt with shorts, and knee length black socks with black combat boots. We soon realized that we had no idea where we were going.

"I never thought about this before, but I wish they had put a map of this whole place in the cover of the manga. That would be really helpful right now", I said with a hint of annoyance.

"Well it's not like the creators expected two 16 year old girls to show up in this world", Sariya said as she crossed her arms and looked around. I looked down with a sigh.

"I guess so. But if I was a manga author, I would give every precaution possible after this", I said with a small laugh.

Sariya smirked as she looked at me. "And that is how you became known as the most paranoid author, known to man." I laughed at this as we headed down some halls trying to find where we were going. Eventually we passed by a room, but stopped and stood in front of it when we heard what sounded like someone yelling something about calling them father.

"Sounds like the Headmaster is in there", I said with a smirk.

"Oh, guess we should keep looking!" Sariya said as she tried to walk by me, but i quickly grabbed her arm so that she couldn't go anywhere as I pushed open the door.

 **Sariya's P.O.V.**

Kenzie dragged me into the room, despite me yelling at her to stop. Soon, she let go of me and closed the door and we were both engulfed in a hug from Cross.

"Oh if it isn't my two new daughters!" I frowned as he let go of us and walked to Zero and Yuki with a bright smile.

"Zero, Yuki, meet your new sisters!" Yuki smiled at us and walked over.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Yuki Cross! I had no idea you two were going to be staying with us when I helped you today!" I frowned and averted my eyes to the ground.

"Yea…. Neither did we." I muttered as I looked at Zero who still had to introduce himself. He was so cute!

"Well, I don't know how long we will be staying here… So thank you for letting us stay. My name is Kenzie, and this is Sariya…", Kenzie said quietly as she looked nervously at the ground. Zero just looked at us both, but didn't say anything as he continued eating. He seemed a little annoyed. I sighed as Kenzie, Yuki and I went to sit at the table. I sat beside the two while Zero and Headmaster Cross sat across from us. After a few minutes of silent eating, the Headmaster spoke.  
"Oh! I forgot! Sariya, Kenzie, you are both going to start school here tomorrow with Zero and Yuki! You two will be in the same class as them just so you two know some people in your class." The Headmaster said with a bright smile. I sighed and looked back at my food.

"As long as we're not in the night class I am fine with it." I stated with a smile since I wouldn't be dealing with Kaname or any other vampires for a while. Kenzie looked up from her food to the headmaster with a small smile.

"Yeah, it might be best for h- I mean us, if we're in the day class", She stated nervously. I caught Kenzie's mistake and smiled since I knew she meant Kaname.

"I would attempt to kill them all…. One in particular." I muttered the last part of my sentence, hoping no one would hear. Kenzie stiffened when I said that and leaned over and whispered to me.

"You do realize that they can hear you, right?", She said much more nervous now. Everyone was looking at us both, surprised at what I had said. I then smiled innocently at her.

"Well if you didn't want me to talk Kenzie, then you should have duck taped my mouth shut." Kenzie sent a small glare to me, and mouthed, "This is _not_ the time." I just shrugged as if it were nothing and went back to my food with a small smirk on my face.

"You know about them don't you?" Zero stated, looking up at us.

"You know what they _are_ " He said with venom lacing his voice. I looked up at him and crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Yes. They're blood sucking freaks that show fake compassion, are retarded and are annoying as hell. In short, they're freaks that shouldn't even be fricken alive!"

"In turn, yes, we know the night classes, you could say, _'Secret'._ "


	5. The Disciplinary Committee

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I looked around the room and they all just stared at us. I looked nervously down back at our food, when the Headmaster sighed. I looked up, and I was shocked when I saw he had gotten _really_ serious.

"It seems that since you know that the night class is full of vampires, you know what you will have to do now right?"

I looked towards Sariya who nodded, and I looked back to him and sighed.

"This means we have to join the disciplinary committee, doesn't it?" I muttered, not really wanting to. I enjoy my sleep. Sariya frowned and stood up with her arms crossed and a glare towards the headmaster.

"Yea, I'm not doing it. I do enjoy my freedom, thank you very much." She then began walking towards the doors. The Headmaster stood up and walked towards her, and blocked her way out of the doors.

"I'm afraid you have to, you _do_ know about vampires. It's either that or you'll have to join the night class." Sariya glared at the Headmaster.

"You know what Cross? Screw you." She then began walking back to the table and sat down with a scowl on her face. I looked at her and put a small smile on my face.

"You know, I know it might suck right now, but I'm sure it'll get better! Maybe we'll actually have some excitement in our boring lives!" I said cheerfully, smiling and chuckling a little. She looked over at me and stared at me with an expressionless face. After a few minutes the scowl on her face was back and she sank into her chair.

"Nope. Still hate the idea." I sighed and finished my food as Yuki looked to her and tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry! It will be so much fun! I'll show you around tomorrow, and you'll quickly get used to this place!" She said with an eye-closed smile. Sariya frowned before looking back at me.

"Hey I got an idea, how about we ask the police to help us get back home!" She said, obviously wanting to get out of this place.

"I don't think the police know how to travel between worlds…" I said with a chuckle. The Headmaster stood up and walked towards us.

"Why don't you sleep on it, we'll handle this tomorrow, I'm sure you will feel better with a little sleep."

 **Sariya's P.O.V.**

I sighed and got up and walked out with Kenzie. We soon made it back to our room and I sat on my bed staring out a window which was right beside it. Soon, my eyes got sight of a forest and I immediately got up and jumped for joy.

"Kenzie! Kenzie! Kenzie! Let's go out into the forest!"

"Isn't it a little late?" She stated, with a small yawn. I smiled brightly as I replied.

"Well yea but the night is so much cooler than the day and the forest looks so nice and the night is so beautiful and it is always the perfect temperature and…." I continued to ramble on and on about why I loved the night so much and why we should go out into the forest. Kenzie just chuckled and shook her head while smiling.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" I immediately smiled and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Nope!" I dragged her out of the building and made my way into the forest. As soon as we entered, I smiled brightly and began to spin around.

"This is so perfect! It's beautiful and the stars don't cover the sky completely in some places so you have both light and the choice to look up at the stars and name the constellations." I smiled and looked up and immediately saw a constellation.

"I see Cassiopeia! And Aries!" I said as I stared up at the sky.

"It is really pretty out here…", Kenzie said softly while picking some of the flowers out of the ground. I smiled brightly at her and began climbing a tree.

"I told you! Forests are like so beautiful and relaxing!" I said as I got to a high branch and sat on it with my back against the tree and a smile on my face and eyes closed as I relaxed. Kenzie stood up and walked up to the tree, and started climbing.

"It's really cool out here, it's so much less awkward than in there with them", Kenzie said as she sat down on a branch. I frowned as I remembered when we first went to meet Cross.

"That's because the idiot Kuran was there and showing his stupid, fake compassion, fake smile and all that shiz. I mean seriously, does it not bug the crap out of you how selfish he can be sometimes as well? Like look at him with Yuki, he doesn't give a crap about what she wants, he just wants to make sure she is his by the time she graduates. He is basically playing with her as if she were a doll!" I said angrily as I thought back to the anime and manga. Kenzie shook her head with a smile, and then started to mock him.

"Oh look, I'm Kaname! I'm an idiot who is selfish and only cares about Yuki and nothing else!", Kenzie said and started laughing over and over. I smiled and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Funny, but I thought you didn't mind Kaname? I mean like he is not all that bad according to you from when we talked on Quotev." I said with a smile.

"Well, now hearing your view of it all, he does seem a little annoying at that fact", She said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes at her before replying sarcastically.

"Right, only a _little_." She laughed and tried to climb out from the tree, but her foot slipped and she fell.


	6. The Scary Event

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I landed on the ground with a _thud_.

"Owwwww", I said as I rolled over while lying on the ground. I stood up and gave a thumbs up.

"I'm good!", I said, a little unsure but didn't want anyone to worry. Sariya stared at me before jumping down and landing in a crouch position. She stood up and walked over to me with her arms crossed.

"You don't climb many trees, do you?", I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head, when I felt a sharp sting in my hand and arm. I looked at my arm and I was bleeding.

"Shit", I whispered with my teeth gritted. Sariya saw my arm and immediately grabbed me and dragged me out of the forest.

"We need to get you some help before the vampires come. I would rather not deal with any of them either way.", We were running back to the dorm room that the Headmaster had given us, when we heard someone speaking.

"What are two pretty girls like you doing out here walking all alone?" He said as we turned around towards him, just to see Aido, with Akatsuki. Sariya glared at them before looking over at me.

"You just had to climb that tree, didn't you?", I looked back at her angrily.

"Well, I didn't exactly plan to fall out of the dang tree!", I yelled slightly. Sariya rolled her eyes at me.

"Expect the unexpected, Kenzie." She then looked at the boys and once again, glared at them.

"Aido, Akatsuki, both of you scram! Or we will go get both Kaname and the Headmaster!" At this they seemed to tense up a little, probably at the mention of Kaname, but were quickly back to normal. Aido then walked forward towards us more.

"And why would we care about that?", He said as he looked down at where I was bleeding. I took a step back, which only made him smirk more. Sariya came and grabbed my arm and pulled me back more as she glared at the two vampires.

"I can give many reasons on why you would care Aido and one of them is that you're vampires and Kaname is a pureblood. You have to do as he says and he won't be happy if he catches you here with us." She then smirked slightly and I could tell the next thing she said would not be very good for us.

"Not to mention the fact that I do believe you had a little crush on Kaname back when you were kids." She said smirking. I couldn't help but chuckle at this as he glared at us angrily. Suddenly, I didn't feel Sariya holding my arm anymore, and I looked up to see Aido smirking down at me.

"What the hell?! How did you-" I yelled, obviously confused as I looked up at him shocked. I looked back at Sariya, who was looking back at me shocked at what had happened, and I felt his fangs pierce my arm.

"Ow! Get off of me, freak!", I yelled, trying to conceal my fear. Sariya immediately stepped forward and in a swift second, her fist came in contact with Aido's jaw. She punched him.

"Leave now or I will scream at the top of my lungs for help!" She said as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

I stood up, and stepped towards Sariya, standing behind her. He could see that I was scared, and smirked at me, only causing me to step further away. I soon heard the safety of a gun click, and looked to see Zero holding his _Bloody Rose_ at Aido.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is highly prohibited." Aido just smirked at him.

"But I've already tasted her…", And with that Zero shot at a tree, terrifying both Aido and Akatsuki.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but smirk at Aido.

"Not so tough now, are you Aido?" He just glared at me after getting his composure together, which was soon destroyed when he heard Kaname speak behind him.

"Would you please put down that _Bloody Rose_ , it's very dangerous to us…"

"Well no fricken duh Kuran. That's kinda the point of it." I muttered as I glared at the said vampire while Zero continued to hold up his gun.

"I see you two have figured out our, _secret,_ I'll have Seiren erase your memory of this...", He said smoothly.

"It's not exactly rocket science Kuran; and your 'friend' won't be doing a single damn thing to our memories! We knew about you people before we even came to this stupid place! I mean, I am sure you noticed my hate for you before, so there's the reason for it." I continued to glare at the vampire as I spoke.

"I see… I'll talk to the Headmaster about this… Anyways, I'll take Aido and Akatsuki back with me for their punishment for this… I'm sorry for such a scary event, Kenzie…"

"Hope you die on the way back…" I muttered as I continued to glare at him after his leaving. I then turned to Zero.

"Um… Thanks for helping, Zero…" He just looked at Kenzie's arm and looked back at me.

"Just get the scent of blood away from me, it's disgusting." He said, obviously annoyed. I frowned and turned to Kenzie, annoyed with Zero's response.

"Geez, you be nice to a guy and all you get is hate in return. How lovely." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear. He just glared at me, and walked away, heading back towards the Headmaster's office. I watched him leave and turned back to Kenzie.

"Okay, let's get back. I might have some bandages in my bag for your arm." She smiled a little at me.

"Thanks", and then we started walking to the dorm room.


	7. Anti-Vampire Weapons

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter! I promise they get longer later on cuz more shiz has to happen XD**

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

This morning when I got up, we got dressed and Sariya helped me fix my bandages. Now, we we're sitting at the table we had been at just last night, eating breakfast just before school. The Headmaster wasn't in there, so Yuki and I sat on one side, Sariya and Zero on the other. Yuki was babbling on and on about how she would show us around, and how it would be so much fun, basically just repeating what she had said the night before. We were all eating, and just ignoring Yuki. So it surprised me when she grabbed me and Sariya by the arm and dragged us out, saying something about how it was time for class. Eventually we got to our first class.

"Wait out here! We'll tell the teacher that we have two new students!", She said cheerfully. And so we were waiting. We stood outside of the room in silence, just waiting for someone to come get us. Eventually, the door opened, and a woman was standing in the doorway.

"Please come in and introduce yourselves to the class", She said, and then walked back in as we followed. Soon we were in front of the very large class and Sariya introduced us.

"Hey, I'm Sariya and this is Kenzie." And then I looked to the teacher.

"Thank you for letting us join your class", And I smiled at her.

"Kenzie, there is a seat next to Yuki that you can take, and Sariya, you will be next to Zero", She stated simply and pointed to the two. We walked up to the seats and sat down, just as class started.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I went and sat down in my seat at the very back of the class while Kenzie sat in hers near the middle. At least Kenzie had people to talk to. There were a bunch of students around her and her seat but where I was, it was only Zero and I, which was both awkward yet kind of nice.

After about half an hour. I was done. I groaned and laid my head on the table.

"I am so sick of this!" I said with no worry that the teacher or students would hear me since we were sitting quite far back. Zero turned his head to me, looking bored.

"Did you not go to school where you're from?", He asked.

"Yes, but even there it was hell. The only damn good thing about it was that I was able to see my friends at lunch but before and after that, it was complete hell. The one good thing about that school compared to this one is that there are no stupid vampires. Those blood suckers don't exactly make school any more enjoyable here." I said with a frown as I looked up and looked around at all of the other kids.

"So you're not going to fawn over them like any other student here does?", He stated with a chuckle.

"Of course not! Besides, looks don't matter. You could date the cutest person in the universe but then they could turn out to be a murderer or psychopath. In other words, I don't give a shit about the night class." He just chuckled and gave me one of his rare smiles, and turned back to the lesson the teacher was giving.

I couldn't help but blush slightly. I quickly looked down and smiled a bit until I calmed down. When I did, I turned back to Zero with a slight frown.

"Hey, aren't Kenzie and I suppose to have Anti-Vampire weapons if we are going to be in the disciplinary committee?" He looked down under his desk and pulled out a pair of twin dagger and handed them to me.

"The Headmaster told me to give these to you, Yuki has Kenzie's weapon, a bow and arrow." I smiled brightly as he handed me the daggers and I put them on my lap as I grabbed a pencil and quickly began writing down names on a sheet of paper. He looked at me and sighed.

"Now what are you doing?", He asked boredly. I smirked and removed the pencil showing a list of the vampires in the night class.

"Just making a list of the vampires I want to hurt/kill. First can be Kaname, then it will be Aido, I am thinking of Atatsuki after Aido and maybe Ruka after him." I said innocently. He just looked at me surprised, and then dismissed it and turned back to the lesson.


	8. Fangirls

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

Class has finally ended, and we were leaving. I waited outside the door with Yuki as we waited for Sariya and Zero, but Zero didn't come. In so, Yuki dragged us around the school to a group of girls and a few boys surrounding a big gate. I looked at Yuki with an annoyed look.

"Don't tell me we have to help here…", I said not wanting to be bombarded with girls trying to get to their crushes.

"Well, I can't just do this on my own! Zero doesn't even come here on time, so I need you both to help!", She said with a pout. Sariya then turned to me with a frown.

"Yea, I'm not doing this. You two can have fun but I'm going to the forest." She then began walking away from everyone. I looked at her and reached out to grab her arm when I realised there was no point in trying to stop her. She was going to go there either way. I just sighed and walked with Yuki and did my best trying to block all of the fangirls, who were surprisingly strong. While I was blocking them, I noticed Yuki fall down. I turned towards her and went to go help her up, but Kaname beat me to it. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but I heard Kaname tell her to be more careful, or something like that. Then he turned to me.

"Hello, Kenzie… How are you?", He asked smoothly.

"Hello, and I'm alright. Is there something you need?", I asked, feeling impatient.

"I just wanted to ask you about Sariya-", He spoke, but I cut him off.

"Whatever you want to ask her, you'll need to ask her yourself", I said sharply and he walked away with a sigh.

I was trying to hold back more fangirls when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Aido hovering over me. I sighed.

"What do you want, Aido?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, after what happened", He asked, but I dismissed it.

"Why should you care, you're the one who caused it?", I asked and tried to turn back around, when he grabbed me from behind and hugged me.

"What are you-" He smirked at me and whispered,

"This is for not letting me finish last night", And walked away, and I looked up to the glares of all of the fangirls. I silently cursed at him in my head as I ran away.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I smiled as I walked through the quiet forest. It was always nice to just get away from others and be able to spend some time alone. I continued walking deeper into the forest when I saw the last person I expected to see, leaning against a tree not to far from me. Zero.

I walked up behind him with a smile.

"Bonjour!" He turned to me almost like he had known I was there. He simply muttered a,  
"Hey." I smiled brightly at him.

"Okay so considering you just replied hey I am going to assume I was right and bonjour does mean hello….. I almost failed french class last year so I am not the greatest." I said with a smile. He chuckled at this.

"Anyone would know that 'Bonjour' means 'Hello'", He said dully. I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Yea well, I am not exactly the smartest kid out there….. Or the most normal." I said the last part with a small smile at how true that really was. He chuckled and looked away.

"Why are you out here anyways, shouldn't you be helping Yuki and Kenzie?" I rolled my eyes as I went to the tree and began climbing up.

"Like I want to help them keep those idiotic fan girls at bay. Besides, I love being out here, it's relaxing, beautiful, quiet and so much more. Although, it's better during the night." He just looked away, and muttered,

"I agree." I smiled slightly and went to sit on a branch.

"So what about you? Don't you want to go keep those crazy girls at bay and then have to watch the blood suckers go by as if they're too perfect to bother with anyone?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't want anything to do with them, they're just monsters disguised as humans", He stated, his voice laced with venom.

"Oh, well anyways….." I thought of something else to talk about but nothing came to mind that would actually be interesting…. Oh well non-interesting and mostly used conversation starter it is.

"Nice weather we're having, isn't it?"

"I guess", He said boredly. I sighed and closed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Might as well just enjoy the peace and quiet then." I muttered before accidentally falling asleep.


	9. Zero's 'Episode'

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

Finally, all of the night class students had left, and I had finally escaped all of the angry day class girls. I made a mental note to tell Sariya about what Aido had done, so we could plan on some sort of way to get back at him. At that thought, I remembered that we had to find Sariya, not to mention where Zero had gone. So me and Yuki were left to walk around the campus, trying to find them both. I did my best to ignore her ranting about them both, but it seemed to never end.

"He's always late! He never helps me keep all of those girls back! They all get mad at me, but they're scared to death of him! And don't tell me, now Sariya is going to do that too!? I thought that you both joining would make this so much easier…", She finished with a sigh. I was leading her to the forest, where I knew Sariya would be. We just had to find where. We wandered around, me almost running into a couple trees, since I was focused so much on finding them both. Eventually I spotted a Zero leaning against a tree, and Yuki immediately ran up to him and proceeded to punch him and rant at him, not gaining any reaction from Zero. I looked up into to tree, to see a sleeping Sariya laying soundly on a branch. I climbed up into the tree and sat on the branch next to her.

"Sariya? Wake up…", I poked at her, trying to wake her up, but failing.

"Hey, get up! You can't sleep now!", I began shaking her a little, getting more and more annoyed.

"SARIYAAAAAAA!", I yelling, shaking her as much as I possibly could. I managed to wake her up a little, and as she tried to sit up, she lost her balance and fell off. I looked down and tried to grab her, but missed her arm just by a few centimeters. I sat up there, when I saw Zero under her, and caught her just before she landed on the ground.

"Um….. T-Thanks Zero…" She said as she looked at him blushing. I climbed down and looked her up and down to make sure she was OK. I couldn't seem to conceal my grin when I saw her blushing. He sat her down, as she looked to the side.

"Be more careful", Was all he said before walking away, leaving us all standing there. With that, we headed out for patrol.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I walked with Yuki and Kenzie until we reached the main building. Yuki then turned to us with a bright smile.

"Okay! Kenzie and I will patrol the sun dorms! Sariya, you patrol the moon dorms!" I nodded my head and we went our separate ways. I was just about to reach the moon dorms when I saw Zero, sitting against a tree as he held his neck. He looked as if he were in pain.

I quickly ran over to him and bent down to make sure he was okay. Now that I was closer, I could see his eyes blood red.

"Ze-Zero?" I crouching down to his current height. He quickly tried to stand up and run away.

"Stay away from me!", He yelled harshly, a tone he hadn't really used before. I frowned and stayed where I was.

"Zero what's wrong!? How can I help!?" He just looked at me annoyed, as he tried to move farther away from me.

"Just go away, if you want to help me at all!" I glared at him when I heard him say that and moved closer.

"Sorry but I'm not going to leave and just let you suffer! Sorry to burst your bubble Kiryu, but I'm staying!" He glared at me and looked at me like he was going to yell at me, when he help onto his throat tighter, and backed back into another tree. I quickly looked around frantically for something to help him when I saw some pills on the ground beside him….No, they were blood tablets. I quickly grabbed two and shoved them into his mouth.

"Dinner time Zero, now eat!" He swallowed them, seeming with lots of disgust, and his eyes turned back to their normal shade of lavender. He stood up and walked away, without even glancing back at me. I frowned as I watched him walk away and soon sighed.

"I hope he is going to be okay…."


	10. Ghost Stories

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

It had been a couple days since our first patrol, and it was now Halloween. Somehow I found myself with the Headmaster, and he had gotten Sariya, Yuki, Zero and I to go camping with him. I don't know why camping, of all things, but that's what we did. Luckily, Sariya and I were both able to sneak our electronics into our bags, and so, Sariya and I both sat in the huge tent we all were sharing, and opened up our laptops. _Somehow_ it connected (Which is weird since WiFi hasn't even been invented here so I don't know how to explain that) and I went on Quotev. I saw that some of my friends from the real world were on and I messaged them, "Guess where I am ;)" I received lots of shocked replies when I told them where.

"Can you connect to the Internet on yours?", I asked Sariya, hoping I wasn't the only one. I was still excited that somehow the universe blessed us with this, though.

"Does this answer your question?" She asked as she turned on American Authors song, Best Day Of My Life and began singing to it with the biggest smile on her face. I looked over and laughed at how she was acting, and looked back at the comments I was getting from the people online.

"Yeah, I guess so", I answered smiling, when I heard footsteps. I slammed my laptop shut, putting it in my sleeping bag so that I could get back on later. Sariya left her's open, and I looked over at her, giving her the "You're a crazy woman what are you doing?!" look, but she dismissed it and turned back to her screen. I reached over and turned the sound down a little so that it was still playing, but wasn't blasting it out of her speakers, just as the Headmaster walked in.

"I wanted to tell you two that we'll be making a campfire out here, what are you holding, Sariya?", He said cheerfully, but was confused when he saw the laptop in Sariya's immediately stopped singing as she looked toward him with a smile.

"It's just something my brother gave me a few years ago." She said as she put it in her bag and left the tent still smiling from the song. I walked back out smiled at Headmaster Cross, who was still very confused. We walked out and sat down around a campfire, which Zero had made. He looked over at me and Yuki when he was done, but didn't even acknowledge that Sariya was there. It made me wonder if something had happened between the two, because he seemed angry with her. Just as I was about to ask Sariya something about it, the Headmaster came back out and happily announced that we would all be telling ghost stories. I didn't know what to expect, watching the anime and reading the manga had never prepared me for this…

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I immediately smiled when Cross said we would be telling ghost stories.

"Well I have a few. You guys want to hear em?" I asked looking at everyone. When everyone nodded -minus Zero who acted as if I wasn't there, but I could still tell he was listening a little- I continued.

"Well, there is this girl named Rayel. Rayel was only ten when it happened. When she heard them…. Her eighteen year old brother had just moved out and so she moved all her toys into his room. Now at this time, Rayel and her friend were addicted to rocks for whatever reason, and one day Rayel brought a small little bag of them to school. When she got home, she took the bag of rocks and went to play in her brothers room. She shut the door and sat on the floor and began playing but about half an hour later, she could hear footsteps upstairs; only thing is, the door to the house never opened. She grabbed her bag of rocks and silently walked upstairs and checked each room as she swung her bag of rocks around as a weapon. No one was in her house. She didn't go back down into her brothers room until her parents were home later…. The next day, Rayel went back down and the same thing happened. She heard the footsteps and brought her bag of rocks upstairs with her to find no one. Now this repeated for a few days, but the last day was the worst….. Rayel went downstairs and into her brothers room. She didn't have her bag of rocks this time so she grabbed the phone and kept the door open in case she heard the footsteps again. After playing for a little while, she heard them. This time though, it was stomping. Someone stomping as if they were just walking back and forth through the halls. Rayel freaked out and began crying. She shut the door and locked it then called her mom. 'Mom! I think there is someone in the house!' she said. Her mother said it was probably just Rayel's father but she replied that the door to their house didn't open. Rayel's mother just told the ten year old girl to relax and go check to see if someone was there -not that she is a bad mom or anything! They live in a small town so it made no sense for someone to break in- and Rayel did as she was told. When no one was found, Rayel never went back down to play when she was home alone again. Now, her room is her brother's old oone, and she can still sometimes hear the footsteps upstairs, when she is home alone. " I smiled and looked at everyone.

"So, what do you guys think?"

"T-That's creepy…." Yuki said looking at me with fear in her eyes. I just smiled and looked at Cross who replied next.

"That is a very interesting story Sariya…." I chuckled when I also saw fear in his eyes. I then looked to Zero and Kenzie to see what they thought about the story. I laughed when I saw Kenzie huddled into a little ball.

"That was a wonderful story…", She said, smiling, even though she was clearly terrified. When I looked over to Zero, I just saw him looking at me surprised, but he didn't say anything. He was definitely scared, but still wasn't going to say anything. I smirked and I looked at them all then.

"Glad you guys liked it, cuz I got three more." I said as I thought of the next story.

"Okay, this one actually just happened last year to Rayel. She was looking for her phone when she remembered it was in her mother's car. She put on her shoes and walked outside and went into the car. She grabbed her phone, shut the door and turned on her phone to make sure it was full battery. When she was turning back to go back inside, she ended up looking at the window of the car but what she saw scared her….. In the window of the car was a pale white face. The face was that of an old mans but he didn't look friendly. It was as if he was glaring at her, or narrowing his eyes at her, and the face was completely white. Rayel began crying her heart out despite her being a teenager and ran inside and hugged her mom. She told her mom what happened but she didn't believe her. Neither did her father; but Rayel knew what she saw, and it will scar her for life." I shivered slightly before looking to see everyone's reactions. Yuki and Cross didn't say a word. They looked to shaken up, and so I turned to Kenzie and Zero. Kenzie was sitting there shaking, and Zero looked the same as Cross and Yuki.

I smirked at their reactions before going on to the next story.

"Okay this next one happened to Rayel like two years ago….. Her friend Kara came over for the day and at one point, they ended up standing in front of Rayel's parents bedroom while Kara was on the phone. Rayel was looking at Kara -who was facing her- and also her parents bedroom; because in her parents bedroom, behind the door, she saw a red face. It looked like a weird demon and it was hidden mostly by the door, letting her see half the face. Rayel began freaking out and when Kara hung up the phone, she turned to Rayel with a confused look and asked her what was wrong. When Rayel explained what she saw, Kara didn't believe her; but one week later, Kara was back over at Rayel's house…. And she saw it…. The girls had switched positions and Kara was now the one staring at Rayel who was on the phone with her mom. When Rayel hung up, she looked at her friend who had the most freaked out look on her face. After asking her what was wrong, Kara replied that she saw a red face behind the door of Rayel's parents bedroom. The face was exactly the same as the one she saw the week before, judging from Kara's explanation. The girls were very creeped out." I said but before they could say a word, I continued onto the next story.

"Now, the last one. This is Rayel's first experience with ghosts. She was only like two years old and her mother told her all of this…. Back then, Rayel would always be talking to thin air. Her brother who was around ten at the time payed no mind to it but her mother did. Her mother was very worried but Rayel's father just simply said it was Rayel's 'imaginary' friends. One day, Rayel was sitting in her car seat in the backseat while her mother drove. They were alone in the car…. Or so Rayel's mom thought….. Rayel was seen in the mirror looking to the empty seat beside her, having a full out conversation with thin air. Rayel's mother asked Ray who she was talking to and Rayel replied 'to my friends from heaven'. Rayel's mother was freaking out and Rayel told her something about her mom not being able to see them because something bad happened to them. Rayel's mother then told her daughter to tell her friends that she couldn't play with them. Rayel's did as her mother said and… It never happened again. Rayel never talked to her friends again." I then looked at them with a smile.

"Okay, I think that's enough from me. I have a few more but I think I have scared you enough." I said with a chuckle. Cross stayed quiet after my stories and simply looked stunned. I then looked towards the other three around the campfire and awaited their reactions. Yuki looked like she had seen a billion ghosts and demons while Zero had stopped staring and was just looking at the ground. Kenzie was sitting there shaking with her head now in her arms, and she was still curled into her little ball. Then she just simply fell onto the ground.

"Guess who's not sleeping tonight…", She whispered just barely loud enough for people to hear. I chuckled before rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"So, does that mean I shouldn't mention that Rayel is me?" I said looking up at everyone. Kenzie simply continued laying on the ground and rolled over.

"Why couldn't you have simply said that from the beginning…?", She stated, with a mix of fear, annoyance, and surprise. Zero looked up at me like I was crazy, and I wasn't sure if he just didn't believe me or was that scared of what I had said. Yuki then looked up at me and looked at Cross.

"Does she have to sleep in the tent?" She asked in complete fear. Cross just stared at me in both shock and fear. When he spoke, he didn't answer Yuki's question and directed his words at me.

"Young lady, you need to go find a priest for you and your house."


	11. The Kiss and The Dream

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I sat with Zero in class again. It has been a week since Halloween and he hasn't spoken with me since then. I could tell he was still mad at me for the blood tablets thing and I felt horrible for it. I frowned and looked up at him. Maybe it was time to make things right.

"He-Hey Zero…. I'm sorry for back at the moon dorms…" I said knowing he would understand what I was referring to. He looked down at me and sighed.

"It's not your fault", He stated simply, and looked up at the teacher's lesson on the board. I sighed and looked back at the board like him.

"I'm still sorry…" I said with a frown. He looked back down at me with an agitated expression.

"You were just trying to help, so just forget about it", He stated harshly. I winced at his harsh tone and sighed.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." He sighed.

"It's fine." I nodded my head before looking at the clock.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! There is still another hour left of this idiotic class!" I scowled and put my head on the desk in boredom. He chuckled at this, which made me feel better, knowing that he didn't fully hate me. I smiled slightly before smirking.

"Hey Zero, are there any Music rooms in this school?"

"There's one, but no one really uses it anymore." I smiled brightly and looked at him.

"Where!?"

"Just down the hall, on the left", He said with a sigh. I nodded my head before frowning and holding my stomach. I raised my one hand and the teacher came over and looked at me.

"Is everything alright Sariya?" I shook my head no at her and let both my hands hold my stomach as if I had a stomach ache.

"I really don't feel good, can I go down to the nurse's office?" When she nodded, I got up and walked out of the classroom. I went straight to the Music room and smiled when I entered.

The place looked to be in good shape, as did the instruments. I walked over to a keyboard and turned it on before playing some keys. When it sounded fine, I sat down on the bench and played with a smile.

"I missed music so much!" Considering there was no one else in the room, I decided to sing to the song.

"So you pretended to be sick so that you could go to this music room and play a song?", Zero asked as I turned to see him standing in the doorway, looking bored. I blushed and immediately stopped playing.

"H-How much did you exactly hear? Actually no, better question is why are you here?"

"I wanted to see where you went, so I asked the teacher if I could go with you to make sure you got to the nurse's office alright", He said, and for a moment I thought I saw a light blush on his cheeks. My blush grew and I looked away and back at the piano.

"Well, um…. I'm here…" He walked over to me and sat down on the piano bench beside me. My blush stayed as I watched him sit with me. I looked away and looked back at the piano.

"So um…. Do you know how to play?"

"No, but it was you who came over here because you wanted to play", He stated as he looked at the piano boredly. I was now both blushing and red in embarrassment from me asking the stupid question but decided to play anyways. After I finished the song, I turned to Zero.

"So now what?" He looked over at me, while I tried to hide my blush. He smiled, a rare thing, then leaned over and kissed me. While I sat there shocked and blushing madly, he stood up and left, blushing and smiling a little.

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

It was after patrol and I was heading to bed. It had been the same as most nights. Holding back fangirls, being confronted by Aido and dismissing him completely, running away from fangirls, and making fangirls go back to their dorms when they were out late. I was tired, like every night, and headed straight to bed and fell asleep immediately.

When I opened my eyes, but I wasn't in my bed. I was lying on the floor of my house, back in my universe. I sat up, but was terrified when I looked around to see the bodies of my parents lying on the ground, not breathing. There were pools of blood surrounding me, and I looked up to see a man standing in the shadows of the corner of the room.

"W-who are you? Did you do this to them?!", I yelled at the man. He just laughed at me and walked forward. I couldn't tell who it was, but their laugh seemed familiar. I tried to back up, but I realized that a wall was right behind me, and I couldn't back up any more. He kept walking forward, until he was right in front of me. He crouched down to look me in the eyes, and I could only then see his features. He had dark brown hair, almost like Kaname's, but he has two different shades of eye color. He had one red eye and one blue eye, which also seemed familiar, but I couldn't place how.

"You don't remember me do you?", He asked with a smirk. I shook my head no, but he seemed to give off an aura that I remembered, somehow. He leaned closer and grabbed my chin in his hand, examining my features. I shuddered at his touch, still very, _very_ afraid.

"You've grown up to be so beautiful…", He said, his eyes going soft. I looked at him surprised, he looked almost… Regretful for some reason... Soon that stopped, and he looked back up at me with his piercing eyes.

"But soon, you'll remember…", He said while smirking, and he leaned forward towards my neck, and pinned my arms to my side. I knew what was happening, and my heart only started beating faster and faster.

"St-stop! Let go of me! I don't want to remember!", I yelled as loud as I could as I felt his tongue lick the skin on my neck, and his fangs touching my skin.

" _NO!_ ", I screamed, louder than I thought I ever could. I felt his fangs pierce my neck,

the memories flooding back. The pain was unbearable, I could feel the salty tears running down my face as I struggled to speak, but the memories were worse. My whole life had been a lie, and I was just now figuring that out. Soon, everything went black.

I awoke with a start, and screamed as I sat up. I felt sweat pouring down my forehead, and tried to calm down my breathing. Sariya immediately got up and came to my bedside.

"Kenzie! Kenzie what happened!" I tried to speak, but nothing came out. Everywhere I looked, everything was covered in blood. Even Sariya. I held my head in my hands and shut my eyes and focused on my breathing, and when I was calm I looked back up. Everything was back to normal. I looked over to Sariya and smiled.

"Sorry, I just had a bad dream", I said calmly, even though I knew it was more than _just_ a dream.


	12. Kenzie Kuran

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I watched Kenzie as I sat with Zero at our spot in the back. She had told me about her dream from last night and I was so worried for her. That would have scared anyone and I can't even imagine what she is going through….

"What's wrong?", He said looking down at me, looking a little worried. I looked up at him and blushed. His kiss from yesterday still had an effect on me but I ignored it and sighed.

"I'm worried for Kenzie… She had a bad dream last night and it's taking a huge toll on her. I can tell. She doesn't show it but I know it's going through her head…. I am very perceptive." He glanced over at her, and seemed to realize that she wasn't acting like her usual self. She wasn't taking notes in class, and whenever people had tried to talk to her, she took a while to notice that they had spoken.

"What kind of dream could have been so bad to affect her that much?" I frowned and rested my arms on the table and laid my head in them but had it turned so I could keep an eye on her.

"She dreamed of herself surrounded by her dead parents and a vampire coming and biting her. The vampire… He seemed as if he were close to her. After he bit her, she had of memories of her being a kid with him and others… She then described the pain. It seemed to be unbearable…" He looked over at her sadly, probably reminded of his past, based on what happened in the dream.

"Does she know who the vampire was to her, since she had memories with him?", He asked, looking back to me. I frowned and shook my head.

"No…. I can't think of a reason why she would even have memories with him. I mean, we are from a different world. It makes no sense."

"Maybe he knew her parents and her when she was born? He must have had a reason to kill them but not her…" I just shrugged and sighed. My memories then went back to yesterday when Zero kissed me and I madly blushed. It was embarrassing yet I almost, kinda liked it. He noticed my blushing and chuckled.

"What now?" I hid my face in my arms so he wouldn't see me blushing anymore.

"N-Nothing. Just thinking of…. Something…" He looked at me, interested actually.

"And what could that possibly be?", He stated with a chuckle. I couldn't be more glad that I had my face hid because I knew that my blush had grew.

"J-Just…. Stuff." He chuckled and looked back to the board, _smiling._ I looked up at him still blushing but I couldn't help but smile. Zero Kiryu, actually smiled. It was kinda cute…. He noticed me smiling at him, and looked down at me again. For a moment, he had a light blush.

"So you're still not going to tell me what it is?" I immediately put my head back in my arms to I hide my face.

"Well it's like…. Awkward! And weird. More weird than me as a person!"

"Is it what I did yesterday?" At this point my entire face must have been red from embarrassment.

"Maybe…" He chuckled at this.

"It is…" I looked up at him slightly and hoped that I didn't have the blush on my face anymore.

"Okay…. Maybe it is." He smiled again and looked to the front of the class again, his blush still evident on his face.

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

It was the end of class, and Sariya and I were going to the moon dorms. We had been on patrol for a while now, but we knew that now the night class should be back in the Moon Dormitory. We managed to get past Zero and Yuki, and headed there. Sariya didn't know why we were going, but I did. I needed to talk to Senri. We got there and knocked on the door, and Aido just happened to opened it.

"Kenzie! Have you finally come to see me?", He said rather confidently, putting his arm over my shoulder

"Never, now get off of me", I stated dully, and he walked away. I scanned the room for Senri, and when I found him, I asked him,

"Senri, can I speak to you, outside?", I said seriously, and walked outside with Sariya and waited. When he walked out, he looked bored, but it wasn't surprising, he was always like this.

"What is it?", He asked dully. I sighed.

"You know your father, Rido? Well… I had a dream about him last night, and… What happened was, I woke up and he had killed my parents, but he came up to me and was telling me all this stuff about I would remember him and that, 'I've grown up to be so beautiful'. I was really confused, but then he bit me… And the memories flooded in. I remembered being with you and my mother… And being with him… I'm sure you understand what this means, right?", I explained, hoping he knew.

"I thought you were her…", He stated with a sigh. Sariya just looked between us as if we were nuts before sighing and putting a hand to her head.

"Gee, and I thought Zero kissing me was crazy…", She stated as if the whole world knew.

"What?! He _kissed_ you?! Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Oh my god, you'd be so cute~", I started to tease her, but stopped.

"You know, this isn't the time, let's focus on what's at hand. Sariya, do you understand what's going on now?", I asked, not wanting to explain it any further.

"You're Senri's twin sister, Rido's daughter and yet for some reason, not an aristocrat vampire." She stated boredly. I sighed, expecting a better reaction.

"Exactly, the thing is, what all does Rido know, and does Kaname know?", I said, and as soon as I finished, guess what? Kaname walked out. Just. My. Luck.

"What about me…?", He asked smoothly, glancing from me and Senri to a glaring Sariya. I stiffened when I noticed he was there, and turned towards him with a smile.

"What do you mean? We didn't say anything about you!", I said trying to keep my smile up.

"Alright, I'll take that answer, _for now_ … I'm afraid I need to speak with Sariya, right now", He said smoothly. Sariya scowled and turned around and began walking away.

"No. You want to talk to someone, then go find Yuki." He looked at her surprised for only a moment, then went back to looking calm.

"I just have one question to ask you, though." She turned back to glare at him.

"Okay and here's your answer: Screw off." I couldn't help but laugh, no matter how hard i tried to suppress it.

"I just want to know why you dislike me so much…", He stated with a sigh. She turned around fully and glared at him with much hate and disgust.

"You want to know why? It's because you're a selfish bloodsucker who gives no fricken shit about others. You pretend you do and then use those people for your own gain. Your own reasons. If Yuki realized this, she wouldn't give a shit about you either." I looked between her and Kaname, who now seemed to be angry and was fine with showing it. I grabbed Sariya's arm and started to pull her back.

"Well, I think that we better get going… Thank you for the talk, Senri. Bye…", I said and then quickly pulled Sariya away from the Moon Dorms.


	13. Her Father

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I sat by the piano in the music room as I played. I had the biggest smile on my face since I was able to tick off Kaname Kuran. It was such a nice feeling! Zero walked in and stood behind me, so I turned around to him.

"The Headmaster told me to go out to town and do some errands for him, and he said to bring you", He said, looking boredly to the side. I nodded my head and stood up. I walked with him out into the hall ways and soon outside.

"I ticked off Kuran yesterday~" I said in a sing song voice. He looked down at me, amused.

"What did you possibly do to do that?" I smirked when I thought of what I had said.

"I called him a selfish bloodsucker who gives no fricken shit about others. Then I said something about him pretending he does and then uses those people for your his own gain. Then I finished with 'If Yuki realized this, she wouldn't give a shit about you either'." I said with an innocent smile as I looked up at Zero. He looked at me surprised for a moment, but was soon back to normal.

"I guess you're right…", He finished with a chuckle. I smiled brightly at him.

"Well it is true! I mean like, everyone is different but those vampires in the night class are all the same. Worshiping some selfish pure blood as if he controlled their lives. The only one different in that class is Kuran but I honestly think I would prefer him as one of the 'lesser' vampires." He chuckled as we neared closer to the school gates. Afterwards, it went silent. In the silence, I began to think back to Earth and soon my thoughts came to one of my favorite anime, and soon I was humming the full song of the one opening. He looked down at me, confused.

"What on earth are you humming to?", He asked, curious. I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Um…. A song." He looked down at me, slightly annoyed.

"Well then, what song?" I smiled more as I looked back in front of me.

"Well, usually I would reply with _the song_ but I feel mean doing that this time. It's called Ash Like Snow. I know it back from my world." He just looked back up and continued on walking.

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

It was now after school, and Sariya and Zero had come back. We were now on patrol, and I was walking around campus with Sariya. I thought I heard some of the fangirls out, so I ran towards an area that was surrounded by trees. When I got there, it wasn't any of the fangirls.

It was the man from my dream. _Rido._

He started walking closer to me, smirking at me and staring with his piercing eyes, and I thought he was going to do what had happened the dream, so I started walking back, closer to where Sariya was. That was, until I backed right into a person's chest. I looked up and Kaname was there, looking angrily at Rido. He forcefully pushed me behind him, and walked closer. I heard Sariya run up beside me, and I looked back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. I knew he wanted to hurt Rido, and I knew why, but I had just found out who my real father is, and I wanted to at least meet him. I noticed that the whole night class was there, most likely supporting Kaname. When Kaname looked over at him like he was about to attack him, I knew I had to do something. So I ran in front of Rido, blocking him from Kaname.

"Stop! Don't do this!", I yelled at Kaname, obviously upset. He looked at me surprised, then tried to grab my arm and pull me away, but I dodged.

"Kenzie, you don't understand… You need to get out of the way so that you don't get hurt…", He stated with a sigh.

"No, I do understand! I know you want to kill him, and I know why! But you can't!", I shouted, try my hardest to keep my voice from cracking.

"And why not…?", He stated. I went silent for a moment.

"B-because…" I knew what I wanted to say, but I didn't know how to put it correctly. SO I just shouted it out to get it over with.

"Because he's my father!"


	14. Truth and Protection

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I looked around at the shocked faces of the people around me. Even Sariya was surprised. The only people who weren't were Rido and Senri. Rido walked up closer to me and held me from behind.

"That's right, Kaname… And you don't have to worry, I wouldn't hurt my precious daughter…", He said with a smirk, which still scared me a little.

"I went through so much to find her, I'm not giving up just yet", He stated, as I tried to loosen his grip of me. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me away, and looked up to see Senri.

"Well we're not just going to give her to you. I just got her back, and I'm not letting you hurt her…", He said looking up at Rido boredly, while Rido simply glared at him.

"If I can't have her, I'll just have to get her myself…," He said smirking, and in an instant was gone. I looked over at Kaname and he simply sighed.

"Can someone explain what's going on?", I said, not expecting all of this to happen.

"He's been looking for you, and he plans on turning you into a vampire… You were born human, and your vampire side hadn't awakened yet. When he tried to turn you into one, our mother decided you would be safer if she sent you off to the family you got sent to. Now that you're here, he can harm you…", Senri explained, looking at where Rido had once been. Kaname looked at me and sighed.

"For now, you'd be safer if you joined the night class, so that you'll have people that can make sure you're safe…" I wanted to be safe, but there was no way I would ever join the night class.

"There's no way I'm joining the night class with all of you. I think I'll be safe on my own, plus, I have Sariya and Zero with me, and I have my anti-vampire weapon too", I said, trying to sound defensive. But when Senri looked at me, I knew I had to. I knew I didn't have a choice.

"Fine…", I muttered with a sigh.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I frowned as I stared at Kenzie. I knew she had to join the night class for protection but that meant she wouldn't be living with us in the main building anymore. She wouldn't share her room with me and I would only see her on patrols… If she was even allowed on them. I sighed and turned around and began walking away.

"Sariya, wait!", She looked at me and ran closer.

"This should only be temporary, I'll be back as soon as possible", She finished with a smile.

"It's not like Rido is going to stop coming after you. You're safer with them so stay with them. I hate vampires but you're my best friend. I want to make sure you're safe and if you're with them, then I will know you're completely safe." I said before stopping and turning to look at Kaname calmly.

"If you let anything happen to her, I swear that you won't see the next light of the moon."

He just sighed and looked back to me.

"She'll be fine with us, you don't have to worry…" I nodded my head and walked into the main building. I went to my room and pulled out the vampire knight manga I hid underneath my pillows. I took out the first one and began reading. I just needed to relax.

"What are you reading?" I turned to see Zero in my doorway. I quickly closed the manga and put it under my pillow.

"Nothing!" He squinted his eyes at the pillow, he obviously had seen me.

"So um…. What's up?" I asked trying to divert his attention from the manga series. He just sighed.

"The Headmaster sent me to tell you that dinner's ready" He said boredly, and turned to walk away. I sighed and got up. I had to admit, I was really hungry. I dashed through the halls until I reached Zero, and slowed down to walk back with him.

"You walk, so damn fast." He chuckled and walked into the dining room where the Headmaster and Yuki already were sitting.

"...I'm afraid because of this Kenzie will be needing to transfer to the night class, so that she will be safer…", I heard Kaname say as I noticed Kaname was standing next to the Headmaster. Zero looked down at me confused as to what he meant. I grumbled and looked down.

"Kenzie is Rido's daughter and he is after her…" I told Zero for clarification.

"Does that mean she's…", He said harshly.

"No. Not yet. Even if she was though, she would still be the same Kenzie. Becoming a vampire won't change her personality." I said as I glared at Zero. He just sighed as he walked to the table and sat down. I frowned and went to sit in the chair beside him. I kept my eyes off Kaname and just slowly ate my food. The Headmaster sighed.

"I'll get papers filed after dinner…", He said sadly, then started crying huge amounts of tears.

"I'm going to miss my daughter!", He rambled, acting like his whole family was leaving him. I frowned and looked over at Kaname slightly with a glare.

"I'm going to miss my best friend…" I muttered.


	15. Zero and Senri

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I sat in class with a frown. I was paying no mind to the lesson and my mind was completely focused on the seat where Kenzie used to sit. I just kept staring at it in sadness. I kept thinking it was all just a dream and she didn't join the night class and that she was sitting right there….. But she wasn't. She was gone and I wasn't going to see her anymore…. Or at least not as often.

"You're upset that she's gone, aren't you", He said dully. I immediately put a fake smile on my face and looked at him.

"No, I'm just upset that we have so much homework." I said with a fake laugh to add to the act. He looked at the board and sighed.

"You're horrible at fake laughs…", He said nonchalantly. I frowned and looked away.

"Oh shut it. As I said, I am distracted." He sighed.

"What happened to make her go to the night class all of a sudden, anyways?", He said, curiously. I then realized that he wasn't there when it happened. I sighed and looked back over at Kenzie's spot with a frown.

"She found out that her and Senri were twins and that Rido was her father and after her. Rido came to the school, tried to take her, Senri saved her, now Kaname and Senri says she has to join the night class so they can keep her safe from Rido…" He looked a little surprised for a moment, but was soon back to normal.

"I can see why they want her with them then. There's people who can protect her, even though it's just more of a risk of her being in there", He said with a sigh, looking back to the teacher. I nodded my head with a frown and sigh. I put my head in my arms and turned to look at the wall beside me instead of looking at Zero.

"I know it's better for her but I guess I am not used to it. I'm so used to talking to her every night in our room and talking to her after class but now I can't…. To be honest, it bugs me that this is bothering me. I used to love being alone. I would spend hours alone in my room just doing random stuff, but I would always have a smile on my face…. I still love it and all but I guess I am just more used to being around others than I was before." He looked at me concerned, and sighed.

"You'll still get to see her when classes are changing." I continued staring at the wall with a frown.

"Yea…. For like, two minutes. That's if I even go. One thing I hate about the vampires is their moods. They always seem so depressed and it affects my own mood. It makes me feel all depressed like them and then after a few minutes, it makes me feel sick. I go to funerals and I feel sick; but not because of the body. It's because everyone around me is all depressed and it just…. Affects me weirdly…. I looked it up and apparently it means I am an empath thing."

"Well, if I know your relationship, she'll probably be out trying to find you before she gets caught", He said with a small laugh. I smiled slightly and turned my head so I was still laying it on my arms but looking at Zero.

"Probably…" He looked over at me.

"Well, you're not alone, you still have me here", He stated with a chuckle.

"I don't see how that is suppose to help me." I said with a slight smirk so he would know I was just joking. He looked down at me, slightly annoyed.

"Ha ha, _very_ funny", he replied, with the same smirk. I raised my head so I wasn't laying on my arms and shrugged.

"I only speak the truth. My deepest apologizes Zero but I guess you're not needed." I said almost laughing.

"How would you feel if I just left then?", He said, smirking at me as he leaned forward. I blushed madly as my thoughts went back to the kiss and my fawning over him back on earth. To be honest, I would really, really miss him. I just didn't want him to know that and so I stayed quiet and tried to hide my blush. He laughed, noticing and blushing slightly himself.

"I see…" I hid my face in my arms once again like the other day.

"I would….. Miss you." I muttered quietly. He heard, and started blushing more as he stiffened in surprise.  
"I would miss you to…" I ignored the fact that my face was probably as red as a tomato as I looked at him.

"Awwwwwweeeeeee thanks Zero! I didn't know you would feel this way about others. Like, that you were capable to." I said sarcastically as I began to blush even more due to the fact that I was basically fangirling inside. He looked at me annoyed.

"Shut up", He stated quickly, still blushing.

"Love you too Zero!" I said a little sarcastically but couldn't make it as much as I wanted to since it was kind of true. He sighed and turned back to the teacher, a faint blush still on his cheeks.

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

I sighed as I walked with Senri and Rima to the class. Sariya hadn't been at the gates, so I hadn't seen her since _that_ night. I missed her already, and I wanted to see her, but it's not like I could skip classes. I could sneak out after class, but I'd probably end up getting caught by Yuki or someone. Plus, it wasn't very comforting being surrounded by vampires, who are so much stronger, and could kill me in an instant. And to add to it, I had to deal with Aido constantly trying to talk to me and getting too close, which was _very_ annoying. I still didn't understand why I needed to be protected, he didn't seem to want to hurt me… Plus, I have an anti-vampire weapon (which I have yet been able to even use) and so does Zero and Sariya. Aren't I safe with them? We ended up at the classroom, and I walked in and sat next to Senri. I wasn't paying attention, it was just stuff that we had already covered in the day class, and I wouldn't have been able to focus anyways, even if it was stuff we hadn't learned yet. I heard Senri sigh, and I looked up at him.

"You don't like it with u here, do you?", He said dully.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just… I miss my friends, Sariya… Even Yuki. Plus, the fact that I'm surrounded by vampires isn't very comforting", I said while looking down at the desk and fidgeting with my pencil.

"It's only to keep you safe…", He said as I looked back up at him.

"I know, but… Why is it so important that I'm protected? I didn't think he was going to hurt me, he even said he wouldn't!", I said, wanting to believe the man that was supposed to be my father, but didn't know if I could. Senri said he tried to hurt me when I was younger, but he could have changed, right?

"I know it doesn't seem like he wants to hurt you, but I know him better than you. I don't want to risk you getting hurt by him…", He said sternly. I sighed as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and waited for when we could leave, and that time finally came. I bolted out of my seat and ran out and down the hall, leaving everyone behind, and tried to find Sariya. I couldn't seem to find her and eventually gave up, and sat down on the edge of a fountain. A few minutes passed before I heard some rustling in the bushes near me. I quickly looked in the direction of the noise but nothing was there. I frowned and soon the noise was on the other side of me. I began freaking out and was about to leave when I felt drops of water on my head. I looked up to see the face of Sariya but she was giving me a creepy face that on first sight, scared the crap out of me; causing me to jump away, and ended up falling back into the water.

"Gee, I didn't actually think I would scare you so easily." She said with a laugh. I looked up, slightly annoyed, but was still glad to see her.

"Wow thanks, I look all over for you after not seeing you in forever, and you scare me and make me fall back into the water", I said laughing as I stood up.

"I was back in my room. I didn't actually plan to scare you but I saw you when I was on my way to the forest to clear my head….. I took the moment to do it." She said with a smile as she sat on the dry part of the fountain. I laughed and sat down where I had been, after shaking little drops of water out of my hair.

"Remind me to get you back for that…", I said with a smirk. She just laughed at me.

"Oh please! Like you could! I see _things_ in the corners of my eyes all the time so I would probably end up looking at you before you even got to me. Besides, I can tell when people follow me. I get some weird feeling when people are…. Same with watching."

"Oh really?", I said before I lunged at her, getting her wet since I was still soaked.  
"Did you expect _that_?", I said, laughing. She glared at me as she shoved me off.

"Okay, I get it. You got me. My creepy feelings and stuff I see are no match for you." She said sarcastically. I laughed at her, but got serious.

"Hey… I'm sorry I have to be in the night class, it really sucks. I mean, look at this uniform! It must be a pain to keep clean. And I don't even want to be in there, really", I said as I laughed slightly. She frowned but shrugged it off after a few minutes.

"I know it sucks but at least you're safe….. Besides, we both have people to help us through this. I have Zero and you have Senri…" She said with a small smile to cheer me up.

"Yeah, but at least you don't have to deal with Aido…", I said and laughed. Sariya laughed with me before getting up.

"Well anyways, now what?" I sighed as I looked towards the moon dorms, and looked back at Sariya.

"I guess I should head back to the dorms, before Senri or Kaname come out here to find me. I did bolt out of the classroom to get here, so they're probably looking for me now…", I said as I laughed nervously. Sariya nodded with a sigh and began walking off.

"See ya whenever then…. Good luck with the vamps."

"Thanks…", I said with a sigh, and walked back to the dorms.


	16. Blood Tablets

**Sariya's P.O.V.**

I smiled as I petted the horses in the stable. I was listening to music and skipping class and I couldn't help but feel at peace. They were all such beautiful animals and so kind. So carefree. I continued petting them as I listen to Fire Flies by Owl City as I became completely focused on the horses.

"You should be glad they like you, they hate just about everyone but me", Zero said suddenly, as I turned off my music. I then turned to look at him with a smile.

"I guess I am just good with animals." I said still smiling as I turned back to the horse I was petting. Zero walked up beside me and looked at the horse.

"So, why did you suddenly decide to skip class?", He asked curiously. I frowned slightly and stopped petting the horse.

"It just reminds me too much of home. Of my friends back at my old school and stuff. It kind of bugs me that I will probably never see them again…. So I decided to skip. If class is what makes me think of that stuff then I will just keep skipping. It's not like my parents are here to tell me not to anyways." I told him with a shrug.

"If you had a choice… Would you leave and go back home?", He asked, looking away. I blushed slightly as I looked at him.

"I…. Don't know…. I care for people deeply in both places…." I said looking down as I thought about having to leave Kenzie and….. Zero. He sighed and looked up.

"I guess… I'd just miss you if you left, that's all", He muttered quietly. I was blushing madly now as I look down so he couldn't see my face.

"T-Thanks…. That means a lot to me Zero…." I said quietly. He blushed and looked

away from me.

"Whatever", He muttered quickly. I smiled slightly as I turned back to the horse and began petting her again with a blush still evident on my face.

"So…. Um….. do you come here often?" He looked back up and smiled at me.

"Seeing as she likes me, what do you think?", He stated with a chuckle. I smiled as I continued petting the horse.

"So I guess this is your other spot. You come here and go to the forest." I said with a small laugh.

"What's her name anyways?" I asked looked away from the horse and to Zero, with only

a small blush now on my face. He looked at the horse and started to pet it.

"It's White Lily…" I smiled and went back to petting the horse with him.

"That's a nice name. Are you the who named her?" I ask curiously.

"I did." I smiled again before removing my hand and walking beside the horse where there was some hay, and sitting down in it. I smiled up at Zero before looking around at the other horses.

"So what exactly do you do here?'

"Normally just get the sleep that I lose from being out on patrol…", He stated with a sigh. I smiled slightly at that.

"Well at least no one will find you here and disturb your sleep. Is that why you came here now?" He looked away and blushing slightly.

"Actually, I was trying to find where you went since you weren't in class…" I blushed madly before looking down.

"T-Thanks then….."

"You're welcome", He muttered and turned and started to walk away. I smiled at him as he left the stable and was about to get up and follow him when something in the hay caught my eye. I picked them up and I immediately knew what they were….

"Blood tablets….."

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed as I planned on how I could visit Sariya without being caught, when I

heard a knock on the door. I yelled come in, and Senri walked in. He sat down with me at the edge of my bed.

"Where were you last night?", He asked dully. I looked away and sighed.

"I was visiting Sariya, that's all", I said quietly. He looked up at me, serious.

"You could have easily gotten hurt, what if Rido had found you again?", He asked, obviously worried for me.

"I was with Sariya, and we both have anti-vampire weapons... I can protect myself!", I yelled slightly.

"I just don't want you getting hurt…"

"I know you don't, but it's bound to happen someday! He said he wasn't going to give up on getting to me. And if he wants to hurt me, it'll happen eventually…", I said as I looked at the floor. He sighed and hugged me.

"Even if it will happen, I want to make sure it's not any time soon…", He said softly. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Thanks…", I said as I sat up. Senri stood up and walked out, before giving one last glance at me and closing the door. I knew he didn't want to risk me getting hurt, but I needed to see Sariya. So, I sat up and walked to my window, opening it up. I made sure I had my anti-vampire weapon in hand, and climbed out. I got down on the ground and ran to her dorm. I saw her window, and climbed up the fire escape and got to her window and knocked. The light in the room was on so I knew she was up, and soon she came and opened the window with something in her hand.

"Umm…. Just one question….. Why are you outside my window? This is what lovers do in those really cliché romance films."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious", I said sarcastically.

"Senri won't let me out, and I wanted to see my friend, if you don't mind", I finished. She sighed and opened the window more so I could get in, then walked to her desk and put the thing she was holding on it.

"Whatever. I needed to get away from some annoying thoughts anyways." She said sitting in the chair at her desk. I sat down on what used to be my bed and sighed.

"It's nice being back in this room, it may be really fancy in the moon dorms, but it's really annoying being cramped up in that room…" Sariya smiled and chuckled.

"Well it's definitely different without you here. The only person who keeps me company is Zero." I smirked when she said that.

"I guess you're not that lonely then, are you?", I said as I smirked. She glared at me as she blushed before turning her chair around and grabbing the thing on her desk.

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face! We're just friends…."

"Alright, fine…", I said as I laughed. I noticed what she was holding wasn't something I had seen in here before…

"Hey, what is that you're holding…?", I asked, confused.

"Zero's blood tablets…." She muttered.

"Oh… How are you going to get them back to him? He got angry with you last time you gave them to him…" She shrugged and put them in a drawer in her desk with a sigh. I stood up and looked out the window.

"I guess I should go back, before anyone realizes that I'm gone…", I said quietly. Sariya nodded and got up to say goodbye.

"Cya then….. come back tomorrow. If I'm not here you know where to find me." I laughed a little and sat on the edge of the window.

"I'll be back soon!", I said with a laugh and climbed down, heading back to the dorms.


	17. Caught

**Sariya's P.O.V**

The next day was Saturday so I sat in my room at my desk. I was looking at Zero's blood tablets and I was thinking of going to give them back to him. Problem is that he would definitely be mad at me…. Maybe I could go put them back where I found them before he could notice. Before I could decide what to do, I heard the door open and I immediately put the blood tablets back in my desk to turn to look at the person who entered. Zero.

"The headmaster told me to tell you that he was making breakfast for us all, and that it's almost ready", He stated, obviously bored like always. I nodded my head.

"Finally! I'm so hungry!" I exclaimed. I stood up and walked to the doorway, but Zero grabbed my wrist.

"What was that you just put in your desk?", He said rather harshly. I frowned and looked up at him.

"It was….. My Ipod. I was listening to some music and I was putting it away when you came in." He looked at me confused, probably because he didn't know what an iPod was, then glared at me.

"I know that's not what it was…", He said with a sigh and walked over to the drawer, looking at it like he didn't want to open it, but knew he had to. I quickly ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Zero! Stop, I don't want you going through my stuff…." I tried to stop him, but it was too late, he had already opened the drawer and was looking angry as he held up the blood tablets.

"Why do you have this…", He said angrily, his voice laced with venom. I frowned and averted my eyes to the ground.

"I-I thought you had dropped them back in the stable….. I was going to put them back today because I don't think you would have liked me giving them back in person…. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you…." He glared at me and grabbed my shoulders, pushing me against the wall.

"Why are you lying to me?!", He yelled loudly, making me wince a little. I frowned and looked up at him.

"Z-Zero I'm not lying! I promise on my life!" He looked at me and sighed.

"Whatever, I believe you… I lost mine, so that must be where they went…", He said as he stared at the ground, holding the blood tablets. After he let me go, I quickly got up.

"S-Sorry…." I said before running out of the room and into the forest.

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

It was early, and even though everyone else was asleep, I was wide awake. I still haven't gotten used to being up at night and sleeping during the day. Since I couldn't sleep I decided to go into the forest, since Sariya seemed to like it so much, maybe it would make me feel better? I was walking around, and I admittedly felt better, but then I say Sariya leaning against a tree. I walked up closer, then noticed that she was upset, and started running to her.

"Sariya! What's wrong?", I said, clearly worried. She looked over at me with an immediate smile.

"Nothing! I was just thinking about home is all." I sighed.

"It doesn't look like that's all… Remember that you're talking to the queen of fake smiles…", I said while folding my arms. She chuckled a bit before frowning.

"Zero found the blood tablets and got mad. He doesn't blame me now but I still feel really bad." I looked over at her even more worried, realizing that this is probably a sensitive topic.

"What happened? What did he do?"

"He just pinned me to the wall and thought I was lying when I explained everything to him…. I think I would prefer to be at home right now…" I quickly hugged her and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. She smiled at me before pulling away.

"I'll be fine Kenzie. Don't worry, I've been through way more. I'll probably just be thinking of home a little more but that's all." She told me with a smile. I sighed and stepped back.

"Fine… But next time I see him, don't be surprised if I give him a piece of my mind!", I said as I slammed my fist on my hand, and started to laugh a little. Before she could say anything to tell me not to, I ran off deeper into the forest.

I found a little river and sat down on the bank. As I stared at myself in the reflection, I could notice now the features I shared with Senri now that I knew I was related to him and Rido. My hair is almost the same color as Senri's and our eyes have a similar shade of blue… But I didn't understand why he was so protective of me. It's not like he had even really known me. We were too young to remember each other when we were together as children, but he acts like we have grown up together. I admit, growing up feeling like no one cared made this feel really nice to know that he wanted me safe, but it's just hard for me to understand why… I guess I just wouldn't be able to understand, since I grew up like I did. I sighed as I stood up to walk back to class, and could have sworn I saw a flash of red and blue as I quickened my pace. I was near the edge of the forest when I heard something behind me, so I turned around.

"Hello, dear daughter…", Rido said with a smirk, and I felt something hit my head, as I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw were his blue and red eyes before my world went black.


	18. Captured

**We say something happens in the manga in the chapter, but just to be clear, it does not.**

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I sat in my room, as I laid on my bed while writing on my computer. My one friend Sam

and I were talking and I told her what was going on with Kenzie since she remembers her from a LONG chat in one of my activities with 3 other people. I smiled when I had a wave of ideas for the chapter and was immediately writing for what felt like an eternity until I finally finished the chapter.

"Okay, I am actually more proud of this chapter than all of the other ones combined." I said with a chuckle as I finished editing it and published it on Wattpad. I heard a knock on my door and saw Zero walk in.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and didn't believe you… I was just worried, that…", He said with a sigh, clearly not wanting to finish the sentence. I looked over at him slightly with a raised eyebrow.

"...That I was a vampire?" I asked kind of shocked he would think that. He looked at the ground, upset, and sighed.

"Yeah, that's it…" I just laughed at him before turning back to my computer.

"Don't worry. If I was a vampire I would have killed myself rather than join the stupid night class. Anyways, it's forgiven and forgotten so don't worry about it." I said as I went to go read over my story to begin writing my next chapter. He looked at me confused and surprised, and then soon chuckled.

"What is you're doing on that… _Thing…_ Anyways?", He asked, obviously _extremely_ confused. I smiled slightly as I went to the prologue of the story and turned to him.

"It's called a computer. It's something we have back in my world. What I am doing on it though is…. Something I don't tell many people."

"Oh, are you still wanting to go home…?" I immediately frowned and looked down.

"I um… I don't really know….. I mean, there are so _many_ reasons on why I want to stay but there are many reasons why I want to go back as well…."

"I understand…", He said dully as he looked at the window. We stayed quiet for a while, until he turned around and pointed his gun to two people standing outside the door, Senri and Kaname. I immediately glared at them and grabbed my daggers that were on the belt of my clothes.

"I swear that I can't find fricken peace in my room anymore either…. I go somewhere and these idiots show up…" I muttered as I stood up and stood a little ways behind Zero.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you…", Senri said dully as he glared at me. It took me a few seconds to take in what he had said. He was obviously angry at me but I did nothing to the damn guy.

"I swear…. You vampires drop closer and closer to insanity every day." I said with a sigh as I spoke just loud enough for them to hear.

"Kenzie's missing, and you're the reason why", He said a little harsher, still glaring at me.

My eyes widened and I immediately knew that it was Rido. I went and grabbed the manga that I hid in the new spot which was in an air vent and put them on the bed as I began to quickly go through each. They all looked at me confused, especially when Zero and Kaname saw themselves on the covers of the books.

"What is that - Is it another thing from your world?", Zero asked confused as he looked over at me. I quickly nodded my head as I found the one I was looking for and immediately began skimming through.

"Yes and I could never be so happy that I had them here", I stated as I came to the part where we find out Rido has been hiding. I immediately memorized the place and ran out of the room. I would have to get there as soon as possible.

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

I woke up, and found myself lying down on a bed. I sat up, and looked around to see that I was in a very fancy room, but it wasn't my dorm. I quickly remembered what had happened before I blacked out and stood up. I walked over to a window to look around outside to see if I could tell where I was, but it was just a lot of trees surrounding me. I could tell that it didn't seem like a very big building, and realized where I was after looking around at the outside of the house from the window. I was in the place that Rido used as a hiding spot, but couldn't remember how to get back. I knew it was a very isolated place, and hoped that Sariya remembered about it from the manga, because she was the most likely person to find me. I walked to the door and reached for the handle, when I noticed I had different clothes on. I had on a long sleeve, black dress that went to my knees and had a puffed out skirt, very victorian like, with black flats and black tights.

"What the heck is going on?!", I whisper-yelled out of frustration. I turned the door handle, to find it unlocked and walked out. I was confused as to where I was and how I could get out, but I knew I had to. I didn't want to risk waiting for someone, even if that would be easier. I knew that if I waited, Rido would hurt me, and I didn't know what exactly he was planning to do. I wandered around, until I found a painting. I could tell it was Rido, but there was a woman there too… She was very beautiful, and kind of looked like me, somewhat… And I realized that that was my mother, the woman I hadn't seen since birth, who could have easily forgotten about me. But I pushed that thought away, because if Senri remembered me, she has to. Someone had to tell him what happened to me…

I continued walking as I found a door that looked like it led to the outside. I heard footsteps growing closer, and quickly opened the door, glad that it didn't make much noise, and slipped out, closing it behind me. I quickly started running out into the trees, knowing not to hesitate one bit. Rido would soon realize that I was gone, and be on my trail. I could only hope that I could find someone as I ran as fast as I could. In my hurry to flee, I ended up tripping over a tree root, and fell flat on the ground. I tried to forget the stinging that had begun in my knee and got up to keep running. I looked down and saw that I was bleeding through a big hole that had ripped in the black tights that I had on. It would only mean he could find me faster, but I couldn't stop now.

I had to keep running.

That's all I could do, that's all I can do.

Just run, and not stop.

After running for what felt like forever, I eventually found myself at a clearing of trees. I remembered where this was, it was a place that lead to where Rido's hiding was, and stopped only for a second to catch my breath. I started running again almost immediately, but was stopped when I felt an arm go around my waist, holding me back.

"You shouldn't of done that…", I heard Rido whisper in my ear, and tensed up.

"I didn't want to do this yet, but it seems I'll have to…", He continued, and I could almost _hear_ his smirk. I closed my eyes and awaited for what was to come, since he was too strong for me to break free, but it never came. I opened my eyes, and saw a figure glaring at Rido as they got closer, and realized that someone had finally found me.


	19. Blood

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I soon reached Kenzie and Rido and before they could even register me finding them, I jumped behind Rido and put a knife to his neck.

"Stop now Rido! Kaname Kuran is already on his way with your son and two of the greatest vampire hunters!" He just chuckled at me and didn't even flinch.

"You really think that's going to stop me?", He said calmly as he used his pureblood abilities to knock me to the ground. I glared up at him before smirking.

"It should stop you. After all, Kaname is one of your most dangerous enemies. If anything, you should fear him most." I told him still smirking.

"I'm much more powerful than him, why should I be scared of him?", He said with a laugh. I still had the smirk on my face as I spoke.

"You think you're more powerful than him? Sorry to burst your bubble Rido but that's going to change soon."

"And why should I believe you?", He said with a glare.

"Because I'm willing to tell you this information for Kenzie's freedom. If you let her go and never touch her again, I can give you some valuable information." He looked down at me curiously.

"Fine, if you tell me, I'll let he go…", He said calmly.

"But, I'll let her go after you tell me…", He finished as Kenzie looked over at me pleadingly. I frowned and looked between Rido and Kenzie before resting my eyes on the man.

"The deal is off then. You have to let her go or I won't tell you anything", I said with a

glare. After a few minutes of him thinking of what he would do, I spoke again.

"Tick tock, Rido. You're wasting time and with every minute, Kaname comes closer." He glared at me, but soon started chuckling.

"Either way, I get something I want…", He said with a smirk as he leaned closer to her neck. I immediately spoke without hesitation in hope of helping Kenzie.

"But the information I can give you will help greatly in your future and even help you capture Yuki!" He looked over at me surprised, then started to smirk again.

"You just have to tell me now, otherwise Kenzie may never leave again…", He said, and Kenzie's eyes grew wider. I glared at him before sighing.

"Fine…. At some close point in your life, a member of the Kuran family is going to kill you

with the help of other members from your family", I smirked before continuing.

"There, now let her go. I didn't say that I wouldn't be vague with the information or how

much I would give. Nor did I say I would give you anything valuable to capturing your beloved Yuki. I said I can… But I won't." He glared at me but then smirked and laughed.

"I don't think I will…", He said, and quickly pierced Kenzie's skin with his fangs. She screamed in pain as the blood was drained from her, and he quickly dropped her on the ground, unconscious. My eyes widened and I threw one of my daggers at Rido as he stared at Kenzie with a smirk. The dagger only pierced his one arm much to my dissatisfaction.

"Y-You…. Damn it! How could you do that to your own daughter! Not to mention we had a deal!"

"She was a human, a disgrace to my family, I had to change that somehow", He said

with a smirk, not even bothered by his bleeding arm. I glared at him as I readied my other dagger.

"She isn't the disgrace to your family, you are! You're the one who killed your own brother : Haruka! You're the one who is after your own niece just for her blood because it's just like Juri's! You're the one who attacked your daughter's adoptive family and killed them! You say Kenzie is the disgrace by the way she was born but you clearly have never looked in a mirror!" He glared at me.

"How do you- I'm just doing what I have to, to become more powerful, I'm the true head of the Kuran family!", He yelled angrily. I was about to retort back at him, when I saw Kaname and Senri run up, along with Zero and Headmaster Cross. I smirked when I saw that Rido hasn't realized yet and spoke.

"Maybe you are right now, but as I said before, there is one person who can and will kill you."

"So, you've finally done it to her? If I were you, I would run…", Kaname said calmly, as

he glared at Rido, while Senri stared down at his sister, and looked up to glare at Rido along with Kaname. Zero ran up to me to make sure I was fine, and we both had our anti-vampire weapons out and ready. The Headmaster had out an anti-vampire sword, which I knew that he had refused to use for a long time, but he must have brought it since it _was_ Rido. Senri was the one to speak next.

"You couldn't just accept that she was human, could you?", He said quietly and picked Kenzie up, and continued glaring at Rido.

"You know I had to, she was a disgrace", He said laughing as he licked the blood from the edge of his mouth. I glared at him more.

"I told you before Rido and I'll tell you again. You're the disgrace. For the things you have

done, you deserve to die without any hesitation." He chuckled as he backed away.

"Maybe I do, but it won't be any time soon… Thank you again, for the information,

Sariya…", He said with a smirk, and was gone.

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

My entire body ached, and my throat burned. I opened my eyes to find where I was, but all I could see was darkness. Just lots, and lots, of darkness. I tried to stand up, but I found myself chained to the ground. Suddenly, there was someone walking closer to me. She was holding a candle, and when she was close enough where I could see her, I noticed… She looked just like me. She had long dark hair and blue eyes, but she was wearing a black victorian-age dress that reached to the floor, somewhat similar to the one I had been wearing. Except this one had straps with ruffles on the edges, and reached to the floor and only puffed out a little, with a ribbon around her waist and a bow tied in the back. She was looking down at me with a smirk, and she watched me struggle to get up.

"Struggling won't help you get out of there…", She said as she had a small laugh. She looked down at me, her eyes turning red.

"Wh-Who are you…?", I asked, terrified.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm you, but I'm sure you realize what I am…", She said as she leaned down closer to my face, laughing at my struggle.

"You can't be me, I'm not this uncaring to laugh at a girl stuck in chains and in pain", I said as I stopped my struggle out of pain and exhaustion.

"Hmm, oh but I am you… You just haven't let me out yet…"

"W-What do you mean, 'let you out'? What's that supposed to mean?" She only giggled and held my chin in the hand.

"You look so cute, especially when you've given up…", She cooed, and giggled more.

"I-I've not given up!", I retorted, but she only laughed and stood back up. The candle she held was now illuminating the room I was in, and it looked like an old dungeon. The walls and floor were made of stone, and there were chains with cuffs on the ends attached to the wall. There was even a noose and some things that looked like torture machines, which only made me more scared.

"W-Where are we…?"

"You see, we're in my home… When you were born, you're vampire side hadn't awakened yet, so I was sent here, to be tortured and killed. But I fought through, and I'm glad I did… Because now… I'll finally be free!", She said with an insane smile as she stared at me and giggled in happiness, twirling around. I tried to scoot back, but the pain in my throat burned even more.

"Wh-Why is this happening?! Why does it hurt so much?!", I screamed as I felt tears brim my eyes from the pain. She stopped twirling and looked down at me, her smile going back to a normal one.

"You're vampire side is awakening, it'll only be a matter of time…!", She said, with an astonished look on her face. Her smile turned into a smirk.

"Try and break free", She demanded. I sighed and sloughed down.

"I can't, I'm not strong enough…", I said, on the verge of giving up.

"As much as I love seeing you giving up and being in pain, I want to be free more. Now, try and break free", She repeated. I sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"I told you, I can't", I stated dully. She looked at me annoyed.

"And _I_ told _you_ , to try and break free", She said through gritted teeth.

"I can't!", I yelled, as the tears only flowed more.

"Do it! Try. And. Break. _Free!_ " She screamed at me.

"I _can't!_ ", I screamed at the top of my lungs, and found myself standing up, and heard the chain snap. My eyes widened, as I looked down to see the cuff and only part of the chains hanging from my wrists.

"And you said you can't…", She said with a smirk as she tapped me on the nose. She grabbed my wrist, and pulled me behind her across the dungeon. I looked around, and I could now see them. Dead bodies. Lots of them. Everywhere.

"Wh-why are all these dead bodies here?! Augh!", I yelled, while I used my free hand to hold my throat, the pain becoming excruciating.

"Those were the torturers, and all of the people that were sent here to keep me at bay. When you were finally bitten, I was able to kill them all. And I did as fast as possible…", She said happily, and my eyes widened. So many people died, all of them only trying to keep my vampire side from awakening… But were they really ever alive? Were they real people? How could they be real, if they were keeping her at bay, when she's me?

"Don't worry, once you're vampire side is fully awakened, we can share what's left of them!", She giggled as I stared at her, horrified. She lead me up some stairs and we were inside of what seemed like a big castle. It was like what I had always pretended when I was little… I was a princess, and I ruled over a giant kingdom… Of course, those dreams were long gone, but it brought back memories as I looked around.

"I see you recognise where we are… This is the place you always wanted to go as a child, it was your 'Happy Place', you could say… So it only seems right to continue up here!", She said with a smile. I smiled as I looked around, remembering all the times I would daydream being here. But of course, my smile faded when I looked to the throne. I saw my parents' dead bodies lying limp in the chairs, blood everywhere. I couldn't hold back the tears as I backed away and tried to run away. I remembered all that had happened, and I was willing to go through the pain forever if I could only leave this place. But of course, I was stopped when the 'Other Me' stepped in the way.

"You're not thinking of leaving? Are you? We're almost finished, just hold tight!", She said, her insane smile returning, but this time it was one mixed with anger, not just happiness. She pushed me back into the middle of the room, where she sat me down in a small wooden chair, and tied me with rope to it.

"Is this _really_ necessary?", I asked dully. Looking up at her.

"Yes. It is. Now, the final step to setting me free… All you have to do is kill me, and you can finally awaken…"

"I'm not going to kill you… Especially if that means I'll awaken…" She looked down at me, confused.

"Why not? You'll be free of this place!", she said and I sighed.

"I may hate it here, but I'm not going to resort to killing to get out of it… I don't want to hurt anyone, no matter what…", I said sadly as I looked at the ground, knowing what could happen if I did awaken. She sighed.

"Fine, if you will not agree on your own, I'll make a deal… You kill me, and I won't kill all of your friends and family…", She smirked at me as I looked behind her to see all of them. Sariya, Zero, the Headmaster, Yuki, Kaname, Senri, and even the rest of the night class were there. A chain was hanging from the ceiling, and on the end was a rack of sharp spikes that would kill them all in an instant.

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me", She said with a smirk, as the chain broke. I gasped and didn't hesitate with my answer.

"Ok! I'll do it!", I yelled, and the rack of spikes disappeared, and then did everyone else.

"Splendid…", She said happily, as she untied the ropes around me. She handed me a vial of red liquid.

"Drink this, and you'll be ready…", She said and I drank the vial, still terrified. I felt the pain in my throat hurt even more, more than I ever thought it could without killing me. It felt like it was being ripped out of my body, and I felt fangs grow. I stared at her, and my eyes changed from blue to red. She simply stared back at me, her insane smile of happiness on her face. I lashed at her in the blink of an eye, and felt my fangs pierce her neck. I drained her in a matter of seconds, and watched her fall on the ground.

"Finally…", She whispered as her body turned to ash and was blown away. Then realization hit me. I fell down on my knees, my eyes wide with shock. I felt tears run down my face, and with shaky hands, I felt them and tried to dry them off, but they kept flowing. I took my hands from my face, and when I looked at my palm, where there should be tears, there was blood. My dress was covered in blood, and when I looked around the room, that's all I could see. Everywhere I looked, it was there, horrifying me. I stood up and stepped back, but bumped into something. But when I turned around, I saw the dream I had of Rido killing my parents, but it wasn't him. This time, it was me. I watched they're horrified looks on their faces as they died, and I couldn't take it. I tried to run away, but everywhere I looked there was blood and dead bodies. I found a small closet that seemed safe and hid in there, collapsing on the ground. I couldn't run anymore, I couldn't even breath. It soon felt like I was drowning, but there wasn't any water.

There was blood.


	20. The Newest Vampire

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I was in the forest as I sat by a beautiful river by a large hill covered with trees. I was worried for Kenzie but I knew she was in good hands since she was with Cross and Yuki…. Senri I didn't trust though. I smiled as I got up and went over to the hill and grabbed a tree as I looked up. The hill was extremely steep and there were a bunch of rocks everywhere but I knew I could do it easily. I had back at home all the time. I pulled myself up so my back was against the tree and I was leaning on it. I then grabbed the next tree and began pulling myself up until I reached a bunch of rocks that I had to climb onto if I wanted to continue. I climbed up with the trees at the side of the rock until I could go and stand on it. I then sat at the edge for a break and smiled when I could see so much above the forest. Mountains were off in the distance and I could see Cross Academy, even though no one there would be able to see me. I smiled. I missed doing stuff like this.

"Sariya, I need to speak with you", I looked down to see Kaname standing at the bottom of the hill.

"You said that last time and you weren't exactly happy with what you heard, so I suggest you don't even bother and just leave." I said as I glared down at him.

"This isn't anything personal this time, so I _would_ like to ask you some things…", He stated with a sigh. I continued glaring at him as I got up and jumped off the side of the rock and grabbed a tree to slow my fall. Once I was back on the steep hill, I moved my feet into a certain position to let me slide down but keep my balance. Once I was at the bottom, I walked over to him with another glare.

"Hurry this up. I want to get back to what I was doing."

"What is that you used to find Kenzie, and why did it have all of the people here except for you and her in it?", He asked, curious as to what it was. I frowned before glaring up at him again.

"I really don't think that's any of your business Kuran so screw off." I said as I began to walk away. He reached over and grabbed my arm.

"Sariya, wait… You don't have to tell me why we're in it or how you got it, just tell me how you found her…", He said with a sigh and let go of my arm. I rolled my eyes as I went to go back up the hill.

"I can't tell you how I found her without telling you why you're all in it; but if you really want to know, it's magic." He sighed, and chuckled.

"I can't get anything out of you…" I smirked as I grabbed the first branch and began leaning against it.

"Okay, if you really want to know, I'll race you to the top. IfyouwinIwillnottellyoubutifIwinIwill!Readysetgo! No vampire traits allowed! You have to do this as if you were human!" I said some parts really quickly so I could play this out the way I wanted and soon reached the middle to where the rocks were. Kaname sighed and shook his head, then started climbing, but was going really slow. I stopped at the rocks to catch my breath even though I wasn't tired. I knew Kaname heard what I said perfectly but it didn't matter. My plan would work either way. I waited until he came to the rocks and he looked at me annoyed but I only smirked.

"Keep going Kuran. I want to feel proud when I pass you when you are right at the top." Kuran sighed and continued on. When he was almost at the top he looked back down at me, but things is…. I wasn't there. I had begun to climb down after he passed me and I was now dashing off for the Academy. I looked back and he was looking at me extremely annoyed, but when I turned around he was standing in front of me.

"If you won't answer that question for me, then I have one more, that I need you to answer…", He stated as he looked down at me. I glared at him.

"If I answer these stupid questions, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes…", He said with a sigh.

"What exactly did Rido mean when he said, 'Thanks for the information, Sariya'? What did you tell him…?", He said, glaring back at me. Of course the two damn questions were connected in some way…

"...Fine if you want to know the answers then here they are…. In my world, this entire place is in a bunch of books and your futures are basically written in the books along with your pasts. I know that you are the son of Haruka and Juri as well as the older brother to Yuki whom you love. I know Rido is after Yuki and how he is going to die, and I know what is going to happen to you as well. I told Rido that he was going to die at the hands of a Kuran with the help of other members of his family; but he shouldn't be saying thanks. I was extremely vague. Now, just because you never leave me the hell alone, I am going to let you in on a little bit of your future. It's going to be your fault that Yuki dies." He glared at me when I said the last part, but sighed and was back to normal soon after.

"I see… I'll leave you alone now, thank you…", He said with a small smile, which was obviously fake, and headed back to the moon dorms. I shrugged, not really caring that he was clearly not happy with me and began to make my way to the main building where Kenzie would be.

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

I woke up with a scream, my eyes wide. I looked to my left and saw Senri sitting on the edge of the bed, and I hugged him like a little kid who just woke up from a bad dream. Since I did, actually but it was more real than one had ever been. I calmed down and looked around the room to see the shocked faces of the Headmaster and Yuki. I let go and was immediately attacked by the Headmaster in a hug, one that I didn't want.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're ok! I thought you were about to die!", He said as I pushed him off.

"Uh, thanks… I guess…?", I said, not really comforted about the 'about to die' part. I looked over near the door and saw that Zero was glaring at me, and I knew why. If I was in his place, I would be angry too. I heard the door open, and Sariya walked in. She looked over at me to see I was awake and smirked at me.

"Welcome back to reality. You've been asleep for a whole week and I have the homework in your room for you. I went to your classes to get it for you and omg does it ever suck to be you." My eyes widened.

"A week?! You're kidding, right?", I asked, not believing her for a second. She laughed at me and was soon smiling innocently.

"Yea I'm kidding. It's actually been like a month and I think Rima or someone are the ones who got you your homework. Not sure though cuz I'm not in night class." I looked over at her, slightly annoyed.

"Ha ha, very funny. This is the perfect time to freak me out." She just shrugged and looked to Senri who was glaring at her and rolled her eyes.

"Do me a favor and tell your idiotic twin to stop blaming me for what happened to you. It's annoying as hell." I looked between the two, confused as to what was going on.

"If you hadn't went out to see Sariya, then Rido would never have gotten to you…", He said dully, still glaring at Sariya. I sighed and shook my head, chuckling.

"I didn't just go to see Sariya, I couldn't sleep so I tried going out to the forest to try and calm myself down, and she just happened to be there…" Sariya smirked as she then looked at Senri.

"Exactly, but you know Senri, if it's anyone's fault, it's yours. You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her. You are her twin brother after all….. So sad at how well you failed at that." I looked over to Senri, who looked _very_ angry.

"Hey, the past is the past. We can't change what happened so let's not get in an argument about it…", I said as I laughed nervously. Senri just sighed while Sariya continued to smirk.

"Nah, I'm fine with aggravating vampires. He can't and won't do anything to me anyways. Isn't that right Senri?" He glared at her, not saying anything, so the Headmaster interrupted.

"I think we should let Kenzie get some sleep, so why don't you all go ahead and go…", He said nervously.

"I don't really need any sleep, nor do I want to risk having a dream like that again…", I said, but the Headmaster wasn't listening, as he pushed everyone out of the room and left, closing the door.


	21. Information and Pain

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I sat in class with Zero. I was so fricken mad and I know it was shown on my face. I just couldn't deal with days like this. They sucked. A lot…..

"What are you so mad about, now…?", Zero asked, bored.

"The fact that it is a fricken Monday!" I said with a groan.

" _That's_ why you're so mad?" I looked over at him as if he were nuts.

"You're not?! Dude, it's the worst day of the fricken week! You have school and you know that you stilll have an entire week left of school till it's the weekend and that the day is going to go by slow! Not to mention teachers just love giving kids homework on Mondays! Actually…. My French teacher back in my world never gave us tests on Mondays because she also really hated them." I said the last comment with a chuckle.

"Well, there's not anything you can do about it, is there?", He sighed and looked to the front of the classroom. I looked up at the ceiling with a small smile.

"Sure there is…. I can use magic to change this day to Tuesday." Zero just sighed and chuckled.

"Then go ahead and do that." I raised my hands and began waving them.

"Whooooooyooooooooo. Magical powers…..um….. Make today Tuesdddaaayyyy!" He laughed as he looked to the front of the room, and the bell rang.

"Well, you almost got it", He said with a chuckle. I laughed as I got up and grabbed stuff.

"Give me a day and boom, I will have made it Tuesday." He chuckled and stood up, walking out of the classroom. I smiled and walked out with him but went the opposite way as him, planning to skip my next class. I went to the forest and went into to my bag to put away my things and took out my daggers and attached them to my belt since I was going to go get some practice and soon I was slashing at the many trees or throwing the daggers everywhere and having them hit certain spots on the tree.

"I see you're very skilled with those daggers...", I heard someone say from behind me. I immediately stopped and looked behind me to see Rido Kuran. I immediately glared at him.

"It's kind of hard for me to tell. Why don't you just stay right there so I can see." I said as I got ready to throw my dagger at him.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that…", He said with a smirk as he used his pureblood powers to knock them out of my hands.

"...I hate fricken purebloods." I muttered as I glared at him.

"What was that?", He asked with a smirk, showing his fangs. I just backed away slowly until I hit the tree. I immediately jumped up and grabbed a branch before pulling myself and going up higher.

"I'm not here to hurt you, but if you leave, there might be some people who will get hurt…", He said, walking forward towards the tree and still smirking. I stopped climbing and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really now? Who exactly is it you would hurt? I'm pretty sure that all the people I care about are either vampire hunters or are a vampire so I really don't give a shit." He looked up and smirked at me.

"Just because she's becoming a vampire, doesn't mean she can't die." I looked down at him with a blank face.

"It doesn't matter if she can or can't. You wouldn't go through all that trouble to make her a vampire then kill her. Besides, she is being protected by your son, Cross, Kaname and Yuki."

"I don't need her anymore, I can just use her for my personal advantage now… And even so, Senri's an aristocrat vampire, so if I command him, he has to do what I say…"

"Kaname is also a pureblood and can stop Senri and you can't do anything to Cross or Yuki. Not to mention the fact that if I go tell Cross that you aren't leaving us alone, he'll have Toga Yagari down here and he will kill you instead."

"Well then what about your own life, do you value that?", He said as the branch I was on was starting to break, because of him. I frowned and grabbed the branch above me in case the one underneath broke.

"I….. I would rather die than let you hurt Kenzie." He chuckled.

"Either way, you might as well give me what I came for. I want more information, not as vague this time…", He stated, more branches started to break, and the one underneath me fell off completely. I looked down at him angrily and dropped down. I grabbed another branch closer to the middle so I was safer even if it broke and pulled myself up on it as I looked down at Rido.

"Why the hell should I tell you?"

"I think you're underestimating my abilities…", He said as he was up in the tree in an instant, holding me in the air by my neck. I smirked at him despite the fact I could barely breath.

"H-How do you e-expect me to tell y-you anything if you a-are choking m-me?!" I asked as I tried to get more oxygen into my lungs. He leaned closer to my face and smirked.

"I'll put you down if you promise to tell me in full detail, and this time… You won't get away", He said that last part glaring at me. I matched his glare as I struggled out of his grip.

"L-Let me think abo-about that… No. Guess I-I'll see you in h-hell." He glared at me more and his grip on my neck tightened until I couldn't breath at all, and only loosened just before I was going to pass out.

"Would you possibly rethink your answer?", He asked, smirking.

"F-Fine…..I'll t-tell you in f-full detail…."

"Good, tell me what happens to me, who kills me, that is…" He said, when we were both standing on the ground. He was still holding my neck, but it was loose enough to where I wasn't choking, but still wasn't able to get away. I frowned and glared up at the pureblood before replying.

"You will be killed by a girl that has the same brown hair and eyes as Kaname. She will be a newly turned vampire and will use an anti-vampire weapon to kill you." I said with a slight smirk. He looked at me annoyed but soon was smirking because he didn't need a name to know who it was. He was about to say something, when I heard footsteps running behind me.

"Sariya!", I heard Zero yell, and Rido leaned to my ear.

"Thank you for that, I'll leave… But I'll be back, so you're safe, for now…", He whispered quickly in my ear, before throwing me to the ground and using his vampire speed to run away. I frowned and looked at the ground. He knew it was Yuki…. Just seconds after he had ran away, Zero was soon on the ground by my side.

"What did he do to you?!", He yelled, his face showing worry. I scowled as I continued looking at the ground.

"It's not what he did…. It's what I did…."

"I thought he hurt you, I smelled blood…", He said as he held my arm up, where I had been bleeding from a branch that must have hit my arm.

"Let's get inside and fix this…", He said, as he pulled me up and we went inside.

"And, what do you mean 'what you did'?"

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

I was back at my dorm room in the moon dorms. But now after everything that has happened, I don't have any chance of getting back to the sun dorms. I'll be able to go out, but I have no chance of switching to the day class. And I probably wouldn't be able to go back to the disciplinary committee, either. I still had my anti-vampire weapon, and I was glad to see that I could still use it without it hurting to hold it since I'm part of the Kuran family, since I never got to use it when I was human even once. I lied down on my bed, thinking about what had happened in my life recently. Because of my awakening, the Headmaster gave me blood tablets, but they didn't seem to work. I guess I'm like Zero, my body rejecting them. I sighed as the burning in my throat ached even more, and wished more than ever that I could go back home. Back where my adoptive parents were alive and I didn't even know they were adoptive, where I didn't have to worry about vampires, where I could be as oblivious to the dangers of the world as I liked. But now I can't, there's no way I could now.

The aching in my throat grew even worse, as bad as in the dream at first, as my eyes watered from the pain. I didn't want to go through this, but I had to. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I couldn't take the blood tablets. But even if I am an aristocrat now, I can still go into madness. What if I can't control myself and I hurt someone? There were ways that I could just end it all, but I knew that I couldn't. No matter how much I wanted to, I had to keep going. The pain was only getting worse, and it was to much for me, and I whimpered in pain trying to hold back my screams. I heard a knock on my door, and quickly jumped under my covers and hid underneath them, hiding my entire body. I felt someone sit on the edge of my bed, and saw mahogany hair out of the little area that I could see from under the blanket. I pulled it farther over my head so that I couldn't see anything, and so that I wouldn't risk him seeing my eyes, which had changed to red out of lust long ago.

"What's wrong?", I heard Senri ask, and I tried to force out some words without showing any signs of pain. Which failed, ultimately.

"I-I'm fine, just a little tired…", I said and ended up stuttering and my voice cracking. He grabbed the covers and pulled them off from over my head, and I grabbed my pillow and hid my head underneath it.

"Kenzie, I know that's not it…", He said with a sigh. I tried to hold onto the pillow, but he was stronger than me and was able to pull it off from over my head. I saw him look at me concerned when he saw me. My eyes had gone red, and I was shaking with tears dripping down my face as I held my throat, and noticed the blood tablets spilled out of their box on the floor. He sighed and gently picked me up, setting me on his lap.

"Do it, you need to…" I cried more, he was asking me to do the one thing I had promised myself I would never do if this happened, to hurt him.

"No… I promised myself I wouldn't hurt anybody…", I said as I choked on my tears. Senri sighed.

"I know you don't want to, but you have to… I'll be fine…", He said as he smiled down at me, and dried my tears. I felt my fangs pierce his skin, and he only flinched a little, and I limited myself to only take a little, even though I felt like I was dying. I felt even more horrible than I had before, and to add to it, I knew that the rest of the night class could smell the blood and knew what was going on. Soon enough, they'd know that I can't use the blood tablets, and then what would happen? I don't want to continue hurting people, so what choices do I possibly have?

I hugged Senri as he held me and I felt a little better, because I knew he was okay. I was starting to fall asleep, and the last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Senri stroking my hair, and setting me back down into my bed as I drifted off to sleep, still worried, but not in pain.


	22. Omnipotence

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I frowned as I stood outside Cross' office. I didn't tell Zero a thing about what I told Rido. I couldn't. Maybe later but not now. With one more deep breath, I opened the doors and walked in and guess who was there…. Kaname Kuran…. Again.

"Why is it that you have to show up at the least convenient time?"

"I may be wrong, but I'm sure that I was already here before you 'showed up'", He stated

with a sigh, not even looking my direction. I frowned and was going to glare at him but stopped myself and sighed.

"Whatever…. You have a right to know this as well anyways." The Headmaster stood up behind his desk and walked over.

"What is it my wonderful daughter?", He said cheerily. I rolled my eyes at Cross and backed away.

"You start that again Cross and I will run away and never return." He looked at me sadly and nodded his head OK, and so I continued.

"Cross you won't understand this perfectly but Kaname will. Anyways, Rido Kuran showed up yesterday and asked for information…. He wanted to know who was going to kill him…. I tried to dodge around the name of who it was but he figured it out…. He knows that Yuki is going to kill him…. It will happen after she is awakened as a vampire and she will kill him with her Artemis rod…. I'm so sorry he figured out it was her….." Kaname looked shocked and the Headmaster looked at me confused.

"What do you mean? How do you know that she's going to do that? How do you know that she's even going to be awakened as a vampire?" I sighed and looked up at him.

"Where Kenzie and I are from, there was a show and book series and you all were in it. Everything that happens happened in the show and books and I know all of it. My proof is the things I know but shouldn't. Shizuka Hio is the pureblood vampire that killed Zero's parents and took his brother. Rido killed Haruka who is Kaname and Yuki's father while Juri put Yuki's vampire side and memories asleep which resulted in herself dying. Yuki was kept hidden from people and was kept in the basement of her house when she was little for protection. Zero had a twin brother named Ichiru but Zero is more powerful and I'm not even going to get into that. Want to know anything else?" The Headmaster looked surprised.

"Does Kenzie know all of this too?"

"No…. She never watched the show or read the books. I'm the only one." I didn't like lying to Cross but I had no choice. Kenzie was already in enough danger and I didn't want to make it worse. Then Kaname stepped up.

"Why did you tell him? Why couldn't you have gotten away or at least told him the wrong thing?", He asked harshly, as he glared at me. I looked up and glared at Kaname.

"He was holding me by the neck Kaname! It was either say something or die! He's not stupid! He would have known if I was lying!" He sighed and stepped away and sat down in a chair.

"Well, now what are we going to do? He could come for Yuki at any time…" I went and leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"First of all, this school needs more protection. Rido has gotten in three times in a row now undetected and escaped easily each time…. Cross, you need someone here to protect the other students. Soon it won't just be Kenzie and Yuki who are in danger but all of Cross Academy. Secondly, Yuki needs to join the night class. That's probably the safest place for her now. Kaname, I suggest you 'awaken' your sisters vampire side soon. It's a lot safer if she knows and I think it would be best if you told her and not her uncle." I told the two as if I had planned it out a long time ago… But no. This was all just off the top of my head. The Headmaster sighed and pulled out some papers.

"I guess until she's told what's going on, I can tell her that we need someone to keep an eye on the moon dorms, so that she's not suspicious…" I shrugged and looked out the window.

"She wouldn't be even if you just said she was joining the night class out of the blue."

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

I was thinking again, when I realized. If I am an aristocrat, I should have a power, right? I didn't want to ask any of the aristocrats from the night class, and Kaname seemed like he'd be most likely to know about all of that. But, he wasn't there, and I didn't know where to go. So, it only seemed right to go to Sariya. I went out of the moon dorms, and headed through the sun dorms, and went up the fire escape to her window, because I still didn't want any day class students to see me. I knocked on her window and waited. She soon came to the window and looked at me in confusion before opening it.

"Heyo, what's up? I was writing."

"Sorry to bother you, but… OK, I know you don't like anything to deal with vampires, but could you help me with something related to that? You're probably the best help I could get at the moment…", I said nervously. She sighed and let me in and sat at her desk and went back to whatever she was writing.

"Okay, shoot."

"Um, so you know how the aristocrat vampires in the night class all have these powers? Well… Since I'm one now, shouldn't I have some sort of power? If I do, I don't know how to figure it out or learn it…", I stated with a sigh. She immediately stood up and grabbed her notebook and grabbed my arm as she pulled me out of the room.

"I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS! OMG DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE THINGS LIKE THIS! POWERS AND ALL THAT ARE SO INTERESTING! OMG I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOURS IS!" She yelled as she pulled me into the forest and put down her bag which she at some point grabbed and apparently packed. She brought me near the river and pushed me in front of it.

"See if you can control the water. We will start with the four elements then branch off from there." I focused on the water and closed my eyes, and when I opened them I saw the water being lifted up into the air partly. Sariya smiled and went to her bag. She pulled out some matches and lit the first one before walking back.

"Okay so you can control water, but let's see if you can do anything with fire. Touch it." I walked forward and hesitated a little, but put my finger on it with my eyes closed. I was surprised when I opened my eyes to see the fire frozen in place. Sariya's smile grew wider and she jumped over to the water again and put it in a small glass before walking back over to me.

"Pour the water on the ground and think of it as fire." I did as she said, and poured the water on the ground and watched with astonishment as I watched the ground catch on fire. Sariya was now jumping for joy as she told me the last thing to do.

"I'm thinking of a number. What number is it? Focus hard for this one." I thought and blurted out a number without even thinking about it.

"Seventy-Two!"

"OMNIPOTENCE!" Sariya yelled with the happiest look on her face as she jumped around in amazement.

"Omni-what?", I asked, confused.

"Omnipotence! It's the power of infinite power! Kenzie, you can basically do anything! You even have the power of Author Authority! That lets you basically write the world however you want it! As if the world was your story and you were editing it! Do you know how powerful you are?!" I stared at her, wide-eyed.

"This can't be right… I'm only an aristocrat, I couldn't possibly have this much power! That's just not possible, it's not like I'm a pureblood!", I said, sitting on the ground and trying to take it all in. Sariya laughed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, it will take you a long time to learn everything anyways. For now you can focus on reversing effects of things. Like the effect of water is it just makes you wet, but you could make it so it burns people. Fire burns but you could make it so it freezes things instead. If you get injured, you make it so injuries heal you. It will just take practice." I sighed and stood up.

"Ok, but I still want to know why i have so much power…" Sariya just shrugged and began walking to her room.

"Just ask Kuran or Shiki. They will know."

"Probably…", I sighed as I sat down near the back of the water and began to move the water around, still getting surprised.


	23. Toga Yagari

**Sariya's P.O.V.**

I walked with Zero out near the gates as I explained to him Kenzie's power. After coming home the night before, I also told him about what I told Rido and how he found out that Yuki is going to kill him. Luckly, Zero didn't blame me and actually didn't even act upset which I was surprised about since he did love her in the anime. I would have to ask him later.

"Omnipotence is so powerful! I can't believe that Kenzie has infinite power! She is basically a god!"

"I wouldn't call her a god, she's still just a 16 year old girl like you…" He said, but muttered something about her under his breathe that I couldn't quite understand.

"What was that?" I asked curiously as I looked up at him with a smile. He had an angry look on his face, but tried his best to hide it.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter anyways." I immediately stopped and put my dagger to his neck.

"Okay listen, don't start that. My friends at home would say that and they got a very long lecture out of me. So just to save you some time, why don't you tell your dear little friend~" He sighed.

"When I was on patrol, I saw her through a window in the moon dorms. I thought I smelled blood, and when I looked up I saw her drinking Senri's blood, and wasn't taking the blood tablets. She's just succumbing to the beast inside…", He stated harshly, looking away from me. I glared at him and for some reason, I didn't move the dagger. I guess I was just angry at him.

"Listen Zero, Kenzie is still-" I was cut off as a voice from behind me spoke.

"You're not about to kill my student, are you?", The voice spoke dully. I spinned around with both daggers in my hands and pointed them at the owner of the voice. I was so used to this from the last few days that it now just happens on instinct. Much to my shock though, standing there was Toga Yagari.

"...I told Cross to get help and he brings one of the top ranked vampire hunters here….. Classic Cross." I said quietly, unknown to me if they heard me or not.

"And you are?", He asked.

"Sariya Leyar. Cool meeting you Yagari. I guess it makes sense Cross would call you to help out the school, you're one of the top ranked vampires and not to mention you two were friends back when you were young." When I realized I had said another thing I shouldn't have known to another character, I facepalmed.

"Damn it…. I'm retarded…." I muttered. I then realized I still had my daggers drawn and put them back in their sheaths with small smile. It was good feeling to turn around and _not_ see a member of the Kuran Family (minus Kenzie) standing behind you. Toga was staring at me confused, but he seemed to brush it off.

"You wouldn't get far trying to kill a vampire anyways if you did that…", He said calmly. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Well sorry that I'm not as _perfect_ as you are when it comes to killing vampires."

"Have you been trained on it?" I couldn't help but laugh a bit at that.

"Of course not. Cross literally just gave my friend and I the weapons and basically said 'Okay girls go have fun but try not to kill yourselves!' The only things I know with these things is all self-taught."

"Then how about I train you, because you're not going to do very much protecting like that", He said with a chuckle, lighting his cigarette. I sighed and put a hand to my head. Toga Yagari was always one of my favorite characters but I feel like I am beginning to like him less and less with each minute.

"Screw you too Yagari, but sure. I needed something to do anyways. It's way to boring here", He sighed and we all headed out to the forest so that no students would see. I knew Kenzie was practicing her powers, but hoped she had went to a different area. We soon came to my favorite spot which was right by the steep hill and stopped. Zero sighed and leaned against a tree as Yagari showed me how to hold the daggers for different attacks. I looked over at Zero with a smirk as he looked so bored while Yagari told me to do…. Something.

"If you're so bored then why don't you join in. You probably still have _a lot_ of stuff that you still have to learn." He looked at me annoyed, then tched and looked away. Yagari was showing me a move I could do, when I heard a stick break and the safety of Zero's gun click. I looked over, and there was Kenzie, staring at the gun, terrified.

"Um, Zero… Could you put that down? I'm just trying to get back to the dorms…", She said, backing away. I immediately went and pulled the gun out of Zero's hands as I glared at him.

"F**k off Zero. I know what's happening to you and if you don't leave her alone then you will be in her shoes next." He stared at me surprised and I turned around to see Kenzie hind behind a tree.

"Is it safe to come out now?", She yelled slightly. I frowned and sent Zero one more glare before tossing him his gun.

"You know Kenzie, for a vampire with infinite power, you are a real scaredy cat." She stepped out from behind the tree and walked over to me.

"You know I'm scared easily, remember what happened at camping? Plus, I'm still getting the hang of it, I haven't gotten the healing thing together yet…", She said and looked over at Toga.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I was just trying to get back to the dorms when I noticed sariya was here, so I wanted to see what was going on." He simply nodded at her, and she started to walk off, before turning around.

"Hey, Sariya? Is it okay if I watch? You thought that my powers were cool, well I think this is cool…", She said with a smile. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're such a child; but sure. As for the healing, just get injured and reverse the effects like you did with everything else." I then threw my dagger at her and it skimmed her arm perfectly, giving her a small cut as it landed in the tree behind her.

"There try and heal that." She huffed and sat on the ground, muttering,

"What did you think I've been trying to do…", while struggling but eventually getting it while she watched me train. Toga sighed and got back to it.

"Ok, attack that tree using what you've learned to show me what you know now." I frowned. I could literally slash at that tree and say that's all I've learned. I was about to walk over when I caught sight of the steep hill beside me. I still haven't reached the top…. Oh gosh, now I wanted to climb the damn thing.

"Sariya, show me what you've learned", Toga said, growing impatient.

"She's caught sight of that hill, and I suspect her mind has gone elsewhere…", Kenzie said with a chuckle. I turned back to Yagari with a frown and slight glare.

"It's not that easy! I have a stupid fear thing and I can never do things like this in front of people!"

"Ok then, none of us will look and I'll just judge it based on the damage", Yagari said with an impatient sigh.

"Yea but you're still here…" I muttered but decided to leave it be, seeing as how I probably wasn't going to make this any better for myself if I argued with him. When I saw them all turn around and look away, I began running at the tree and slashing at it everywhere. I tried to be as swift as I could but my mind soon began drifting off as I continued. It didn't take long for the thought of just ditching and climbing the hill came to mind as I was stepping around the tree to attack from the other sides; but I decided against it and just let my thoughts drift off again. I was finished, and everyone turned back around.

"You've definitely improved, that's enough training for today", Yagari said as he lit a cigarette and walked off. Kenzie walked up to me and patted me on the back and gave me a smile, while Zero just stared at the tree that had been carved apart. I -unlike the other two- was just staring at the ground with a frown.

"Today…. What the hell did he mean by today!? Why do I feel like he was implying that I'm not done! Don't tell me I have to do this again!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't think he can fully train you to your best in only one day…", She said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. I groaned as I began walking away.

"Great…. See you in hell!"

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

After Sariya had left, I headed back to the moon dorms. I needed to know why I had these powers, and I needed to ask Kaname for that. I got back inside, and noticed that everyone was still in their dorms. I headed upstairs and went to Kaname's office, and knocked on the door.

"Hello Kenzie, what is it you need?", He said smoothly with a smile.

"Can I come in? I need to ask you some things…", I said and he stepped out of the way for me. He sat down on a couch and told me to sit down with him, but I did as far away as possible.

"What is it that you wanted to ask?"

"Ok, so you know how purebloods and aristocrats have these powers? Well, since I awakened into an aristocrat vampire, I figured that I should have powers, so I went to Sariya, and she helped me figure it out. We concluded that it was Omnipotence, or basically unlimited power, that I could basically do anything… But wouldn't only purebloods be able to do that? It seems like too much power for an aristocrat…", I finished with a sigh.

"That is too much power for an aristocrat, and not many purebloods have that kind of power. It was common a long time ago, but then purebloods had _too_ much power, and certain people made sure that it would be stopped and so that no one could have that much power. But seeing as you're different, it wouldn't surprise me… I'm guessing that when you were born, you had these powers, but couldn't use them since your vampire side was locked away. So, you couldn't learn how to use them… But over time they have developed to where they are now, and I suppose you'll only learn more powerful things…" He said, looking at me curiously.

"Seeing all that's happened to me so far, I honestly wouldn't be surprised…", I stated with a chuckle.

"Can you show me your powers with something?" I smiled as I held my wrist up to my mouth. I bit my wrist so that it was bleeding, even though it was a risk doing it here. I quickly focused, and the wound healed immediately, faster than normal vampire healing. I then went to a candle on the wall and put my finger in the flame, like Sariya had shown me, and made the fire freeze in place. I walked back and sat down.

"Tadaaa!", I said and watched him look at me surprised.

"You will need proper training so that you don't end up hurting yourself trying to figure this out yourself, and I know how to train you for this…", He said, as we stood up and walked outside to the forest. (Everyone trains here…)

"So, you've already learned fire and water, we can learn air and earth now…", He said as he stepped back.

"I want you to try and create some wind, and then try to move it around in different directions." I did as he said while closing my eyes, and opened them to see my hair in my face. I made it go another way, blowing the hair another way. I laughed and pulled my hair back. I made it where it floated around in small section, like little pockets of air floating around.

"Now try and lift yourself up into the air, almost like you're flying." I did as he said again, but I kept getting higher and higher, eventually losing my balance and falling down to the ground. I closed my eyes and readied for impact, but I felt someone catch me. I expected to see Kaname, but Senri was holding me.

"I saw you both walking out here, before you ask, so I decided to follow. I'm glad I did…", He said as he set me down on the ground and went to lean against a tree.

"That's enough for air… Now, earth. Try and move some of those rocks over there around." I looked over at them, and they were soon moving towards me. I laughed as I made them circle around me and rotate around. I made them spread out farther away, and looked back up at him.

"Lastly, I want you to take this…", He picked a dead rose from a bush that was behind him,

"And I want you to make it alive again", He finished. I grabbed the rose and did what I had done for healing myself, and watched as the petals lifted back up again and turned to a bright shade of red. I smiled down at it, and handed it back to him.

"Done!", I said with a smile, proud of myself. He looked at the rose in awe, and looked back up to me.

"I think that's enough for today, you've already learned enough of the elements so far.", he stated and walked off, and Senri and I followed behind.


	24. The Daughter of a Vampire Hunter

**Sariya's P.O.V.**

I sat in the music room as I played piano. Yagari had told me to meet him in the forest for more training but I haven't had an alone time for the past few days and I can honestly only stand so much of people. It was nice being able to play without the worry of someone coming in and messing me up. I couldn't even play piano in front of people….

"I asked for you to meet me in the forest, not in here."... I need a new music room.

"I didn't feel like going though. Besides….. no that's it. I just really didn't want to go." I told Yagari as I looked back at him with an innocent smile. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"I offered to train you, that means you're at every lesson", He stated, annoyed. I rolled my eyes and got up with my arms crossed like him.

"Yea I'm suppose to be at every class to but I don't remember the last time I went. Besides, the only people I would care about getting me in trouble are my parents and they're gone." Yagari sighed and began to walk away.

"I guess we won't be training anymore, then." I frowned and ran over to him with a scowl on my face as I looked at the ground.

"Wait Yagari….. Fine. I will go to the forest and train… just do me a favor and don't say anything like that because I have the most annoying problem and it comes into 'effect' depending on what people say to me." We started to walk out and eventually reached the forest where we trained.

"I want you to try and attack me, to see how well you can react. Try to beat me." I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You're asking me to do the impossible Yagari." I frowned when he gave me an irritated look and I sighed. I ran for him and slashed at his sides but he easily blocked. I continued trying to hit him but it was hard as I dodged his own attacks, and soon I was on the defence trying to find an opening in his attacks. After a few minutes, I saw him raise his arm to attack me again and immediately moved. I made it look like I was attacking the other side but quickly switches to the other when he tried to block it…. Let's just say that in the end, I was pinned to the ground with no weapons.

"You're getting better, but you still have a lot to learn. Go ahead and take a break", He said with a small chuckle, standing up. I sighed and got up and went to the hill. If I wasn't so tired I would climb it but right now I just decided to lean against a large tree in front of it and relax.

"At least when I go home, I'll know how to kick some people's butts…" I muttered with a small smirk as I crossed my arms and looked at the ground. Yagari chuckled and looked over at me.

"I have a question for you, is there anything about this that seems familiar to you?" I raised an eyebrow at him before looking back down in thought.

"I guess in a way it does… Back when I was doing more self taught stuff, I just based what I did off things that I had thought I have seen. It's hard to explain what I mean honestly." He sighed and looked at the ground.

"That's because it's stuff you have seen…" I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean exactly? I'm not from….. around here. I couldn't have seen things like this. Or at least not in person." He chuckled and looked back up at me.

"But you are from here…" I frowned. I felt like I was in one of those cliché films where the man is like 'Oh but u r from here. U r my kid'. It was honestly kind of weird.

"So what you trying to say is….. you've gone Nuts?" He sighed and shook his head.

"A long time ago, the association sent me to kill a pureblood vampire. But, I ended up falling in love with her. We had a child in secret, which was you… Soon the association found out about us… They told me to kill you both, or else they'd do it themselves. So, I was forced to kill her, but I sent you to the other world, to keep you safe, and so you didn't grow up motherless…" I glared at him.

"Listen Yagari, I'm not fond of jokes like these so zip it. I wasn't adopted by my parents. I know that for a fact!"

"How could they prove to you that you were? They didn't have any real records", He said, annoyed. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"I don't need proof. The fact that they raised me since the day I was born is good enough to know that they are my real parents. Sorry to rain on your parade but you have the wrong girl." I said as I began walking away.

"You were sent away when you were only 3, so of course you wouldn't have perfect memory of it." I frowned and stopped walking. He had me there but there was no actual way that this could be true. God I felt bad for Kenzie when she went through this with Rido.

"Give me one good reason on why I should believe you."

"When you turned 3, I started to work with you a little in training. I wanted to start early, so when you were a little older, you'd have at least a little bit of an ability to protect yourself. How do you think you knew some things about how to use the daggers already?", He said with a sigh. I frowned and leaned against the closest tree with my back turned to him.

"...Why would my parents not tell me I was adopted….." I asked myself quietly. He sighed and walked closer.

"I didn't want you to try and come back, I thought it was impossible… But since you and Kenzie both are actually from here, it's why you both came. You were destined to come back, I guess…" I scowled and looked at the ground.

"Give me a break. Destiny is idiotic. It's not already decided and crap. I can do whatever I want freely and the outcome will be different every time. I'm not stuck on some stupid path that lead me to come back here."

"So you're trying to say that you chose to come here? Based on what Cross told me, it doesn't sound like you did," He said with a chuckle.

"I guess I didn't come intentionally….. Either way, there are decisions that people make that they regret at some point. I just regret the one on coming here to this damn world." He sighed and walked away.

"If that's how you feel…"

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

I was pacing around my room, I kept getting the pains, but eventually they went away. But there was something new. I kept getting voices in my head, telling me things.

" _Let me take over, I can help you…"_

" _I didn't go through all of this so that I wouldn't be able to be free…"_ I had been ignoring it all, until I heard the voice say a certain line.

" _You remember what I did in your dream, I can do it again, but make it happen this time…"_ I stopped walking when I heard this, she was referring to when she almost killed everyone. She could actually do that, could she?

" _I can…"_ , The voice said with a giggle. I sat down on the floor.

"Do whatever you like, just don't hurt anyone… You're just someone in my head, there's not much you could do, anyways…" I heard an insane laugh, as my head started pounding. It hurt to much to focus, and I felt myself about to pass out. I did, but when I opened my eyes, I was back in the dark room.

 **Akira Aravae's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes, and smiled brightly. I had finally tricked her into letting me use her body… She really was an oblivious girl, but it only made it easier to go through the process. I stood up off of the ground, dusting my clothes off. I walked to a mirror, and noticed that I looked exactly like her, except my eyes had went to a dark red, almost black. I scowled at that, since it'd be obvious that I wasn't her, since her eyes are blue, but brushed it off. I hated this place, and I hated the people in it. She couldn't side with her father and do what he said, so I would now.

I climbed out of the window and jumped to the ground, not getting hurt at all. Unlike her, I knew how to use my powers fully, and could do anything. I ran out to the forest before anyone could notice. I found a small pond, and used my powers to lift up the water, throwing it at the trees. Because of my powers, they all caught on fire, and I stared at my creation with a smirk. I knew they'd see it now… I jumped onto a high tree branch that wasn't on fire, and watched as the entire night class ran out, staring at the fire. I saw Senri find me, and he looked up and glared as I stared back with my smirk. I jumped down and landed in front of them all.

"Hello, everyone, how are you all today?", I asked with a giggle. They looked at me surprised, except for Kaname and Senri. Yuki was standing beside Kaname, holding her Artemis rod up.

"Kenzie, what are you doing?!", She asked surprised. I stared back at her, my smirk widening.

"That's not Kenzie…", Senri said dully, glaring at me as he walked forward.

"Awww, Senri, you ruin all the fun…", I said as I pouted at him and started to laugh. Kaname walked closer to be in front of me. I held up my hand, and some of the water came and made a wall in front of me.

"I wouldn't get too close, Kaname…", I said glaring at him. He glared back.

"What are you doing here, Akira?", He said, angrily. I giggled and looked at him with a smirk.

"Just having a little fun, it's been too long stuck inside that poor, oblivious girl's head. It's incredibly lonely in there…", I said pretending to be sad.

"And what's your idea of having 'fun'?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?", I smirked and ran off. I needed to do what Rido had asked of me, he promised me that if I help him, that he would separate me from this girl's body so that I could be in my natural form. I had been stuck inside people's bodies for centuries, and sure it was fun taking control of them and driving them into madness, but I was tired of it. I wanted out, I wasn't going to spend the rest of eternity doing this. I made it to the gate of the moon dorms before anyone could catch up to me, and prepared to surround the entire place in a wall of ice, so that no one could get out or in, and then I'd help Rido get in and we'd put an end to them all. I had just started getting about a foot of ice built up, when I heard steps behind me. Sariya ran over to me with a frown as she held her head for some reason.

"K-Kenzie! What are you doing?! Stop!" I tried my best to hide the fact that I wasn't her, and was worried, because I knew she was close to her, and she'd know if I did anything wrong…

"Oh, don't worry! I'm just adding a little protection, Kaname told me to!", I said with a smile and closed my eyes, quickly turning back to my wall.

"Y-You're not Kenzie….. Who the hell are you!" She asked me but when I turned to look back at her slightly, both hands were on the sides of her head as she squinted her eyes shut with her head down. She was clearly in pain. I looked at her with an insane smile.

"You're right, I'm not her… Oh! Are you hurting? It couldn't possibly be from little ol' me…", I said with a giggle, walking closer to her and leaning closer to her face as I watched her face contort in pain. She opened her eyes slightly and glared at me.

"L-Leave me alone and bring b-back Kenzie!" My smile only widened.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone, but Kenzie won't be coming back any time soon… Sorry!", I stated with a giggle, and used my powers to knock her straight into a tree, and surrounded her with fire so that she couldn't leave. She tried to get up and glare at me but she ended up on her knees in pain again.

"D-Damn you!" She yelled at me.

"You're lucky I haven't killed you yet… I want to do that when I'm separated from this stupid girl's body, so I can force her to watch your death and not be able to do anything about it… Do you know how long I've waited to be free?! It's been much too long…", I said, staring at her with fake pity, waiting for what she would do next. She looked up at me and despite her pain, she went and grabbed something at her side. A anti-vampire weapon…. She was getting ready to throw it as she held her head in one hand; but when she threw it, I caught it mid air, and she ended up losing her target anyways when she fell to the ground in pain again.

"Even if that had worked, do you really think that would have made a difference?", I said as I walked forward, before walking straight through the flames and bent down to hold her face in my hands.

"You can't possibly harm me, I'm too powerful… I'm the reason Kenzie has the powers she does, but I'm still _much_ more powerful than she will ever be…", I whispered to her, and smirked as I pulled her head up and forced her to look at me. I saw her hands tightened as she held the sides of her head and she screamed.

"S-Stop! Leave me a-alone!" She yelled at me as tears streamed out of her eyes when she tried to look away from me. I smirked as I stared at her laughing, she was unable to do anything, so vulnerable.

"I could snap your neck right now…", I whispered and laughed with another insane smile,when I felt a gun press up against my head, and heard another gun's safety click.

"I wouldn't hurt my daughter if I were you, _vampire_ …", I turned around and saw Toga Yagari and Zero Kiryu standing behind me.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to… _Yet…_ ", My smile widening at the end. They both were ready to shoot, and I didn't move, because I knew they couldn't hurt me, but still faked a scared expression and gasped. I was going to say something to add to the act but I heard Sariya speak.

"D-Don't kill her…. P-Please….." She said as more tears fell from her eyes as she tried to deal with the pain.

"Why not? Sariya, Kenzie was about to kill you!", Zero shouted, then glared at me, as I giggled.

"T-That's not Kenzie! It's someone e-else! D-Don't kill her! Kenzie will d-die too then!" Sariya said as she looked up at the two in pain and desperation.

"Akira Aravae, pleased to meet you!", I said in a cheery voice, as I smirked at them both.

"Now, I wouldn't do that, it's not like it'd make a difference anyways…", I said stepping out of the flames, and closer to the two. Sariya opened her eyes and glared at me despite her pain and the tears falling from her eyes.

"O-Once Kenzie comes b-back, she will nev-never let you do th-this again…." I smirked and laughed.

"Once she's back, she'll have no way to-", I said, but couldn't help but stop mid-sentence as my eyes widened. I stepped back, starting to shake. I started coughing, and was soon coughing up blood.

"N-No! This shouldn't be happening! He promised me! He promised me and told me she wouldn't be able to do this!", I screeched and then screamed at the top of my lungs in pain. I felt her pulling me back in, and my eyes rapidly changed from the dark, almost black, red they were to her blue ones over and over, like a light being switched on and off. I grabbed my head in the pain and started to wobble, taking steps in different directions. I stared at the ground horrified before I felt myself being pulled back inside almost completely. With my last moments free, I looked up at the rest of them with my insane smile, as the color of my eyes changed quicker.

"It seems she's tired of waiting for me to let her go…", I said, before I fell on the ground, leaving her unconscious. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was back inside the dungeon that I hated more than anything in the world, and screamed.


	25. The Plan

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see ceiling of my room; but not my room back in the Vampire Knight world but my actual room.

"W-Was it all just a dream?" I asked myself as I sat up and looked around. Everything was there. My books, games, consoles, tv and computer. Everything. I smiled and gave a sigh of relief as I stood up only to find out I was wearing my black dress that went to my knees and had a an animal print on it that was fuzzy. I groaned as I went to grab different clothes. I hated dresses. I was about to change when my Mom walked in and ushered me out of the room.

"Come on Sariya, we need to get to the funeral!" I was about to question it but the next thing I knew is that I was outside of the town's funeral home. I walked in and immediately had a sick feeling in my stomach and a horrible head ache. There were so many people here and they were all so…. So depressed. I understood why but it hurt me so much and I don't know why. I just felt sick from it all. I ran to the washroom and sat on the floor in it as I held my head. I already felt better being away from the people but what was wrong with me? Why did stuff like this always have an effect on me!?

I frowned as everything began to fade away and the next thing I knew, I was on a bed in the Nurse's office. Back at Cross Academy. I sighed and got up with a frown. I walked out and went up to my room and changed into my uniform before walking to my first class. I knew it wouldn't be starting for about 10 minutes, so I had plenty of time.

I soon entered the class and went and sat beside Zero. I could tell he was worried. I could feel it just as I could feel how Kenzie wasn't…. Herself. I just looked down as I waited for our teacher to come.

"What's wrong…?", Zero asked, looking down at me.

"Nothing…." Well that was the lie of the century. Everything was wrong and honestly now, I don't even know if I want to go near Kenzie anymore…. What if _it_ happens again and I have to go through so much pain again?

"You don't have to lie, I can tell you're upset", He said with a sigh. I frowned and looked to the front of the class as I continued waiting for the teacher.

"Who cares? It doesn't matter alright? Just leave it be…. I'm just going through a lot of crap right now…." He sighed and looked to the front of the room. A few minutes later, the door opened. I stared, as Toga Yagari walked into the room and to the desk that our teacher uses.

"Hello class, I will be your new teacher from now on. Are there any questions?", He said

Nonchalantly. I looked around the class and soon heard many of the girls asking Yagari if he had a girlfriend and crap. It was honestly quite annoying. After a few minutes, he answered all the questions and his eyes went over the entire class until they stopped at me. I just looked down and didn't meet his eyes. One of the many things bugging me was what he had told me after training with him the last time…. He sighed and started his teaching, and Zero looked back at me.

"Master Yagari told me about you and him, is it true?", He asked, curiously. I looked over at him slightly with a frown before looking at the desk.

"I don't know…." He just nodded and looked back to the front. Class was eventually over, and students were walking out. As I walked past Yagari's desk, he stopped me.

"Sariya, I want you to stay after class for a moment." I frowned but complied; not really in the mood to argue with anyone.

"What do you want….?" He sighed.

"I understand that you don't believe me, and I know that you're angry with me, but I need to know if you want me to train you any more." My frown deepened as I turned to look at him slightly.

"Surprising you're actually giving me a choice in this." I said as I narrowed my eyes down at him.

"I want you to be safe, but I don't want you to hate me more than you do already", He said with a sigh, standing up from the chair he had been sitting in and walking over to me. I scowled and looked at the ground as I had a wave of guilt was through me.

"Stupid Sympathy Problem….." I muttered.

"So are you going to let me finish training you or not?" I thought for moment before I realized something. If I didn't train, I would likely run into Kenzie again… Not to mention I may not get away if anything like that happens again…

"Y-Yes…." He smiled a little before grabbing some papers.

"We can start tomorrow, you can go now." I nodded slightly before walking out of the classroom and to my room. I was still bothered by many things and I honestly didn't know if being around Yagari would help me or only hurt me more….

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

I woke up, back in my bed in my dorm room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, noticing that no one was there. When I looked out the window, I noticed that it was getting a little dark outside, and it was around the time that they head to class. I stood up out of the bed and opened the door, and no one was around. I noticed that I was in my pajamas, so I quickly changed into my uniform and headed out. But I wasn't going to class. I needed to see Sariya, and apologise to her. I was worried that she had become scared of me, but I needed to talk to her anyways. Plus, while that woman, Akira, had taken over me, I figured out a way that might be able to set me free and keep her at bay.

I arrived at the sun dorms, and sneaked over to the side where her window was, avoiding any day class students. I climbed the fire escape and knocked on her window, but no one answered. I used my powers to open it myself, I had been practicing, and looked in to see her standing at the window with her daggers drawn. She glared at me but I could still easily see how scared and horrified she was. She suddenly dropped the daggers and fell to her knees as she held her head and tears streamed down her face.

"G-Get out! Leave me alone!" I stared at her, my eyes wide. I didn't know what was going on, and didn't know what to do.

"S-Sariya! What's wrong, are you okay?!", I yelled as I jumped in and stopped at her side, examining her features worriedly. She looked at me in horror and backed away.

"I-I can still feel her. T-The woman wh-who…. She's still in y-you! She feels like a fricken demon! I-It hurts!" I looked at her horrified, realizing that I was hurting her by being near her and stepped back.

"Sariya, I'm sorry! I know a way to keep her at bay, but I need your help… I know how to get rid of _any_ chance of her escaping again… I don't want that to happen again, especially since she was going to kill you, I could hear everything she said…", I stated sadly, sitting on the ground and pulling my knees to my chest. Sariya backed away to the wall and although she was still clearly in a lot of pain, it seemed she was at least able to bear with it for a little while.

"Tell me… I will do anything to help." She said with a small smile.

"Well… Remember when Rido bit me? When I passed out, I had a dream… The lady was there, and she looked exactly like me and even said she was me. She made me do all of this stuff, like prove that I had powers by breaking out of some chains in a dungeon, and she told me about being stuck there. When we went upstairs, it was like a castle, she said it was like my 'Happy Place', but that's where I became a vampire… That's not all that happened, but let's just say there were a lot of dead bodies and a lot of blood…", I said while shaking as I remembered the gruesome things that happened in the dream.

"But, when she took over my body, I woke up in that place. I explored it a bit, and I was able to think of a plan. I'll go to that place and meet her there, and lock her in the chains. When I had the dream, she didn't have her powers, so I doubt she will this time. Quickly, I'll run outside and use my powers to burn the castle. She'll end up being burnt with the castle collapsing on her… But since she died there inside my head, I should still have my powers and everything." Sariya smiled slightly as she sat down. She was still in pain but for some reason she looked as if she were relieved.

"I guess you don't need my help then… I'm glad…. I don't want to have to go near her again…. Or be near you…" She muttered the last part and I could barely make it out. I thought I heard what she said but I don't think it would be true. I looked over at her sadly.

"Actually, I do… But I need you to deal with being with Senri and not start arguing too. His part, is biting me so that I'll pass out and meet up with her, since it doesn't work with just dreams. Your part is a little harder… There is a small chance that she will have her powers and escape, and she could end up killing me in the process… If she takes over my body completely, I want you to take your daggers and kill me before she has the abilities to heal herself. There could be a chance that I'm able to get back, but it is very slim… Just… You understand…", I said as I wiped some tears that had started to fall. She looked at me in shock.

"I can't kill you…. Please don't make me do this… Besides, I can't even get close to that woman without collapsing in pain….. I can barely go near you without it happening…"

"There will be a small timeframe where you will not feel anything, and that is when she is taking over my body. It'll be like I'm dead, because I'm not controlling myself but neither is she. If that happens, you know to do it…", I said as I smiled at her sadly, just letting the tears fall. She frowned and looked down as tears fell from her eyes.

"I-I'm done with this…. Just shut up and stop talking about your stupid death…. Stop or I'll have Yagari shoot you in the arm next time you're at my training…." I sighed as I buried my face in my arms to hide the increasing tears.

"I-I just don't want to hurt anyone anymore… S-so if that's th-the only way, then so be it! I don't care anymore, I just want this to be o-over with!", I said, yelling the last part and looking back up at her.

"I said shut up!" I felt my fists ball up as I stood up.

"Fine! If you won't help me, I'll just end this myself! It'll be quicker this way, anyways!", I screamed at her, and ran out, jumping out the window and running into the forest.


	26. Blame

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I ran to Zero's room with tears falling rapidly from my eyes. I ran into his room and fell to the floor crying.

"Z-Zero! Please, you have to help Kenzie! She…. She is going to kill herself! P-Please Zero!" He stared at me in shock then pulled me up off of the ground so that I could lead him to her.

"What made her possibly want to do that now, of all times?!", He asked, harshly.

"S-She is worried she will hurt people more! She can't even g-go near me without causing me a lot of pain! It hurts to just go near her and now she wants to end it. All of it. Please go find her Zero!" I yelled as more tears fell from my eyes. He pulled me outside, and dragged me with him.

"You need to come with me for this, you both need to settle this and figure out how we can all fix this." I pulled away from him and looked at the ground.

"D-Don't… It hurts so bad to be around her… T-That person… That thing inside her makes me feel so…." I stopped when I was at a loss for words.

"It's obvious that she needs your support. She's only trying to find a way to get rid of it, and she's probably feeling worse than you are. I bet if she were in your shoes, she'd deal with the pain so that she could help you get this over with, and then the pain would be gone after that, anyways.", He said, as he grabbed my shoulders. I nodded slightly before letting him lead me into the forest. I soon began walking in the direction I could feel Kenzie. It was just a mild pain right now but her emotions were basically radiating off of her from miles away. Soon, I saw her, and I ignored the pain as we went over…..

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

I heard footsteps, and I looked up to see Sariya and Zero running towards me. I quickly grabbed the anti-vampire bow and arrow that I had never used, and positioned it at my head.

"Stop! I'm doing this once and for all, there's no stopping me!", I yelled at them as they came to a halt. The next thing I knew is that my arrow was in half and there was a dagger deep into the tree far from me. I looked over and glared at Sariya who was glaring right back at me.

"Do you really think this is going to help!? You're going to kill yourself so you don't hurt people but you still are! Maybe not physically, but mentally you are! At least if _it_ happened again, people would eventually heal and maybe die; but if you do this, then everyone close to you is going to be hurting and may never heal and you will only make others want to do the same thing you're trying to do! The wounds you will be inflicting on the ones you love are going to leave scars that can never disappear!" Sariya yelled at me.

"Y-You already told me that you weren't going to help me with my other plan, so I think that proves that some people I thought that loved me, I was wrong about!", I yelled out of frustration, but quickly covered my mouth once I realized what I had said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…" She just frowned at me before scowling and averting her eyes to the ground.

"If you seriously think that I don't care yet came all the way out here to deal with my pain and try to keep my 'best friend' alive…." She didn't finish because she just quickly turned around and left hurt.

"I-I do believe you! I'm just… I'm scared! Ok? I didn't want to admit it, but it's more than just people getting hurt! I've thought about doing this for a long time now, I-I j-just….", I yelled back at her, hoping that she could hear me, but couldn't finish the last part as I burst into tears. I heard her stop walking and she soon said the last words I would hear from her for quite awhile.

"It's fine Kenzie. I'll help you… I just hope I don't end up having to kill you…. I'm sorry for everything that happened tonight…. I really am." And with that said, she left. Blaming herself for everything.


	27. Everything Is Better Now

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I frowned as I attacked Yagari for the 8th time at least today. He kept beating me in seconds despite all the new stuff he had taught me today. I was just to distracted. I kept blaming myself for Kenzie getting upset, I was sure there was something wrong with me when I could 'feel' things way more then when I used to be able to back in 'my' world. I was scared about why I kept getting pain in my head around certain people. And lastly I was still trying to wrap my head around Yagari being my…. Father. Not to mention that I also felt bad for swearing at Zero about a week ago and I was thinking about my friends a lot more now. I missed all of them…. God, my sympathy problem just has to make me think about fricken everything…. After Yagari beat me again, he sighed.

"I think you should take a break. Why don't you go for a walk, you seem like you need to clear your head some", He said as he walked off. I frowned as I watched him.

"I'm fine. I'm just a _little_ distracted today." He sighed and turned around.

"You seem more than just a 'little' distracted." I went and leaned against a tree as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"...A lot has happened….." I said quietly -just loud enough for him to hear- before I looked into the water of the river beside me. He walked up beside me.

"You can tell me, it sounds like there are some things you need to get off your chest." I frowned and was going to stay quiet but it was as if my mouth was moving on it's own as I spoke.

"I'm just so confused…. So many things have happened in the past week and I don't know what to think….. Kenzie and I got into a fight last night and I blame myself for everything…. She almost killed herself…. Then there's the fact I keep getting stupid pains in my head… Back in 'my' world, I would… You could say _feel_ everyone's emotions but I never really noticed it until I went to funerals where I would be sick to my stomach until I was away from all the negative thoughts and moods. Now though, it's not me feeling sick but pain and I hate it. It's unbearable… I can barely even go near Kenzie now…. I also feel bad for swearing at Zero like a week ago because I have a sympathy problem, I miss my parents, and I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you're my…." I stopped and looked down at my feet with a frown. Before I could notice, he pulled me closer into a hug.

"Oh hello, you're the teacher for the day and night class right?", I heard a girl's voice say, and I pulled away to see Maria standing near us.

"Yes, but what are you doing here?", He asked, glaring at her.

"I'm enrolling for the night class, and I was just exploring around the school. Who are you?", She said, and directed the last part at me. I frowned knowing exactly who she was from the anime and manga and was about to reply when I got a sharp pain in my head. It was just as painful from the one I got when I was near that woman who pretended to be Kenzie but this one felt different… And at the same time, the same. It was weird.

"S-Sariya…." I said as I put one hand to the side of my head as I tried to ignore the pain. Yagari noticed my pain, and grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry, but we need to go", He said as he pulled me away from her and the pain started to go away. I frowned slightly as I stared back where we had came.

"Thank you…. Why with her though? The pain I mean… I kind of understand Kenzie but not her." He sighed and stopped and looked down at me.

"I'm not sure…"

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

I had told Kaname and Senri about my plan, and even though they weren't happy about it, they agreed to it. I went to my dorm and waited for Sariya to come while I sat with Senri, going over and over what would happen in my head. I heard a knock on my door, and opened it to see Sariya standing there. I smiled a little and let her in, as I sat down on the bed.

"Everyone ready?" Senri nodded his head, and I looked to Sariya. She was on the other side of the room, by the window looking outside. I could see her clenching her fist and I didn't know if it was from the pain from being near me, the anger of me doing this, or both.

"Don't worry, Sariya. I'm going to do this and come out alive, and you won't have to feel the pain around me anymore", She looked over at me slightly before turning back and looking out the window again in silence. I looked over at Senri, who sat down next to me. He hugged me closer as he bit me, and I held in the screams so that Sariya wouldn't have to hear them, but still tears ran down my face. I looked over at her and smiled, with the little energy I had left. She frowned as she looked at me and soon everything went black.

I opened my eyes, and I was back in the dungeon. I smiled as I stood up, and looked around to find Akira.

"I see you went and ended up getting yourself hurt, didn't you?", I turned around to see her standing behind me, with her arms crossed.

"See? You need me. If you had just let me take over for a little longer, than you wouldn't be hurt at all…", She said, leaning closer. I chuckled at her.

"I'm perfectly fine, even if I am hurt, everything is going to go as it should…", I said smirking at her.

"What?", She asked confused, and I quickly used my power to put the chains on her so that she couldn't escape. Soon she started to laugh.

"These silly little things won't keep me at bay for long, I'll find a way out…", She said as she glared at me.

"I know that, that's why I'm not just doing that…", I backed up and started to run up the steps to go upstairs.

"No! You can't just leave me down here! Get back here!", I heard her yell angrily as the chains banged against the stone floor, and I reached the upstairs. I looked away from where my parents' bodies still were, and ran down the long hallway to the doors. I opened the up, and ran out. I stood outside of the castle, admiring it and thinking of the happy memories I had as a child. I watched sadly as I made fire move from the lamps beside the doors to the building, catching it on fire. I watched as the building collapsed and I heard Akira's screams.

"I'm sorry but it had to happen…" I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was back in my bed. Senri and Sariya were both staring at me, and I smiled brightly as I sat up. I jumped up and hugged Sariya.

"I did it! She's gone!", I cheered as I hugged her. She smiled and hugged me back.

"I was so worried. Thank god." I smiled, proud of myself.

"You don't have to worry anymore… I should be able to finally control everything…" She nodded with a bright smile and I let go and turned to Senri. He was looking at me worried, but I hugged him, and laughed.

"You don't have to worry about me either… I'm going to be fine…" He smiled at me and I let go. Eventually, Sariya left and Senri let me have some of his blood, to make up for the huge loss, and I went to sleep, content knowing that everything was better now.


	28. To End It All

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I walked around outside as I went for my training in the forest. I had ended up sleeping in and was going to be quite late but at the moment I didn't really care. There was only one last thing that was stuck on my mind and that was the fact that I felt pain or sick around some people…. It didn't make sense…. I entered the forest and saw Yagari by the river. I was going to say something but my eyes caught sight of the hill and I smiled slightly as I went over when Yagari wasn't looking and began climbing. I still hadn't to reached the top.

"Are you skipping training today?", He said, dully, turning to look at me. I just continued climbing as I looked back slightly at him.

"I wasn't going to but I'm still distracted by things today and I still haven't reached the top of this hill." He sighed as he waited for me to finish. After what felt like an eternity, I finally reached the top and smiled as went and sat on a rock and let my feet dangle on the edge as I looked down at Yagari.

"How about me train up here today?" I asked with a small smile. He sighed and looked up at you with an annoyed look.

"You've gotten to the top, now come back down." I frowned at him before sighing and standing up. I jumped onto the steep hill but grabbed a branch to slow my fall in case I fell. I then dropped down and slid to the bottom and looked at Yagari with a frown.

"Happy now?"

"Yes, let's begin." I frowned but nodded and was soon being taught new moves, stances, and told many different ways to disarm your opponent and stuff. After a while, Yagari decided I would be attacking him again to make up for the other day….. Problem is that I was still distracted and lost three times in no more than 15 seconds.

"Go ahead and take a break and rest a little", He said as he leaned against a tree. I frowned but nodded and went over to the river. I jumped on a rock just above the strong current and sat down on it with a sigh.

"Sorry…"

"What for?", He asked, looking towards me. I frowned as I stared into the water before looking back at him slightly.

"For being so distracted…. You're trying to train me and I get so distracted with all my thoughts I just can't focus…"

"It's not like you can help it…", He said with a sigh.

"Yea but still…. Everything that's happened just took a toll on me. Especially the fact that I now feel pain around some people. I used to feel just sick but now it's even worse."

"I guess I should tell you…", He muttered quietly, but I still heard. I narrowed my eyes down at him before speaking.

"What do you mean? Do you know why the hell this always happens to me!?" He sighed and looked down.

"When you were born, you were human, just as you are now. But since your mother was a pureblood, you still had some side effect-like powers, which causes this to happen. It's supposed to alert you of danger, so you can't really control it…" I glared at him.

"Why the hell did you not to tell me!? Not to mention this thing is pretty useless then because it put me in so much pain when that woman showed up that I could barely move!"

"I was waiting for the right moment. And, I didn't say they were necessarily _good_ side effects", He finished with a sigh. I glared at him more before standing up and walking off.

"I'm done with my training for today." He sighed as he looked at the ground and I walked away.

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

I hadn't been to class in a while, and today I was going back. I walked next to Senri and Rima as we walked out of the gates. It was hard for me to keep my composure, because there were guys there yelling to me and Rima, but I knew she as well didn't want anything to do with them. I could tell Ruka was annoyed with them to. I looked over and saw Sariya actually helping them this time, and walked up to her. I tapped her on the shoulder, when my head started pounding. It was like when Akira was taking over my body, but I knew she wasn't able to, it was the same but it wasn't at the same time. Sariya turned around she already didn't look happy but it only deepened when she saw I didn't look Okay.

"What's wrong?" I tried to smile and put a hand on my forehead.

"Sorry, I just got a really bad migraine just now… I'm fine", I said with a small smile. I

started walking again with Senri, and eventually sat down in my seat. I noticed that Yagari had started as the night class teacher while I was gone, and just tried to do my work and focus. About ten minutes into class, the door opened, and a purple-haired girl walked in. I noticed that it was Maria, and looked at her surprised. She walked to the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry I was late, but I want to thank you for letting me join your class…", She said with a smile, when she looked at me. She jumped up to me, and stood on my desk, cupping my face in her hands.

"This seems like it will be a lot of fun…", She said with a giggle, as I stared at her wide-eyed, still surprised from what had just happened.

"U-Um, could you stop that…?", I said, stuttering a little. She stepped back from me.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have let my excitement get to me…", She said before going to her seat and sitting down. I went through the rest of class and when it finally finished, I quickly stood up and grabbed my stuff, heading to the forest before I had to go back to my dorm. I needed a bit of time to relax, and that seemed like the best choice of places to go. I got there and leaned against a tree, and just focused on my breathing as the pain in my head started again. I felt someone's presence, and I opened my eyes, expecting to see Senri or Sariya walking towards me, but saw Shizuka Hio. I pulled out my anti-vampire bow, and pointed an arrow at her with it.

"St-Stay back! What do you want?", I yelled at her. She walked closer, and put her hand on the arrow, pushing it towards the ground, away from her.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you, I want to help you…" I looked at her surprised, and looked to the side and saw someone staring at me. He had the same color hair as Zero and was standing behind her, wearing a mask, and I realizing that it must be Ichiru.

"What are you talking about…?", I asked, putting away my bow.

"I know about how you have that woman, Akira inside of your head, I want to help you get rid of her…"

"I'm sorry, but she's already dead... I killed her", I stated glaring at her.

"You may have killed her, but some of her spirit is still there… That's why you're having that pain, she's trying to take back over you for good…" My eyes widened in surprise.

"Even if she is there, how are you going to help me?"

"I was the first person who was affected by her, and I know how to get rid of her for good…" I looked at her, confused and she continued.

"I just need you do one little thing, if you let me have some of your blood, then I will be able to destroy her once and for all…", She said calmly, and put a hand on my cheek as the pain started again.

"You do want her gone, don't you?", She asked as the pain got worse and I nodded my head.

"If that what it takes to make sure I don't hurt anyone, then I'll do it…"


	29. Shizuka Hio

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I stood out in the forest as I threw my daggers at the trees to test my accuracy. I already knew it was really good from before, but better to keep practicing than just stopping and slowly losing my skill in it. I wasn't really worried about other students coming either. They were all in class…. Or at least the day class were. I was skipping again even though Yagari wouldn't be very happy… Oh well. I continued throwing the daggers until I could feel someone coming but I ignored it as I couldn't actually feel any pain. Just a little sick but I can deal with that easily.

"What are you doing just throwing that at that tree…?" I turned around to see Zero, only something was different about him… He felt… Different. I didn't get the usual feeling I did when I was around him. I decided to ignore it and I smiled as I went and grabbed my two daggers before walking back.

"Hey Zero! I got bored so I decided to skip class and test out my accuracy. I don't have any training today so I have to find something to do." I said with a smile as I turned back to the tree. He looked at me slightly annoyed, for some reason, but quickly tried to hide it.

"Oh, ok", I looked at him confused before smirking and throwing my dagger at him. It hit right above his head in the tree behind him and I saw him flinch.

"Okay, I think my accuracy is pretty good." I said with a laugh. He scowled at me for a minute, before turning around to leave. I looked at him confused before frowning and running over to him and walking beside him.

"Sorry. Anyways, I had a question for you." He looked back at me, slightly confused.

"What is it?"

"Why weren't you mad when I told you about how I knew the future. Like when I told you that I knew what would happen to Rido. How he would die; and how I now put Yuki in danger. I thought you… Um… Liked her." He stared at me surprised, and thought about an answer.

"I figured she'd be fine, that Kaname would be able to handle it…", He said quietly, before walking away, leaving me there, confused. I frowned as I watched him leave. Zero definitely wasn't himself today…. If that was even Zero.

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

I was back in my dorm, and I was trying to think about Shizuka's offer. I wanted her gone, but what if she was trying to trick me? She was Rido's fiancée, but she had refused him. What if she was using me to do something to him? I wanted to ask Sariya if I should accept the offer, but I knew that she's either say no or be worried. I got the pain in my head again, and couldn't even focus on my own thoughts from the pain. I didn't want to feel the pain anymore, so I headed straight to the old moon dormitory, where I knew she would be. I headed out through the window, because I didn't want anyone asking me where I was going or following me. I walked inside the old building and wandered around until I found the room she was in. She was sitting down on a couch, and Ichiru was standing behind her.

"I-I want to do it now… The pain is becoming too much to handle…", I said as it got worse as I got closer, and it got so bad that I fell on my knees as tears brimmed my eyes. She looked down and held my face in her hands, making me look at her.

"It will be over soon, don't worry…", She said gently, as she lifted me up onto the couch beside her. I leaned over on her shoulder, letting her do whatever she wanted to do. She stroked my hair, as I sighed.

"What's going to happen when you bite me? Is it going to hurt more because you're destroying Akira?", I asked and looked up at her. I felt almost like a weak and vulnerable child, because she could do anything to me right now, and I would have no power to stop her, the pain was hurting too much.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing…", She said as she pulled me onto her lap, and leaned closer to my neck. The pain was getting stronger, and I whimpered out of pain, but also fear. She licked my neck where she was going to bite, and put her fangs on my neck. She was about to pierce my neck, when I heard the door open. I looked over, and Sariya was there, along with Senri. Sariya looked to be in pain but still took out a dagger and threw one at Shizuka, which hit her in the arm.

"Leave her alone!" She yelled as she got ready to throw her next dagger. She arm seemed to heal quickly, and Ichiru stood in front of her, ready to protect her.

"Sayira! Wait! She's trying to help me!", I yelled, as I winced in pain. Sariya glared at me as she quickly aimed for her next target.

"Don't be retarded Kenzie! Shizuka's goal is to kill Rido! Sure she might help you but it's only going to cause more problems in the future. Problems we can't stop!" She said as she referred to how letting Shizuka do this, would affect the plot of the manga and anime…. Even though it's changed quite a bit, but I guess the main point of it is still there. She then looked at Ichiru with a glare.

"I knew I could feel something different about you… I should have known you weren't Zero." She said as she threw her next dagger at him, aiming for his chest. But he blocked it with his sword, leaving her weaponless.

"Sariya! Akira is still in me! Her spirit wasn't destroyed, and I've been getting all of the pains in my head because of her! She's trying to get out and take over me for good! If I don't do this, bad things could happen!", I yelled, and Senri tried to run up to me, but was blocked by Ichiru. Sariya began running for her one dagger until she grabbed it and got ready to attack Ichiru again as she grabbed her other one that Shizuka threw away after her arm healed.

"Shizuka will also have unlimited power if you do this and will never die! Your power is fricken Omnipotence Kenzie! If you don't want pain then just focus and there won't be pain!"

"She's going to destroy Akira! Then she won't be able to spread the power to more people, the only people who would have it is the person affected by her before she dies!" Sariya ran up to Ichiru and attacked him before getting in a defencive stance to look back at me.

"Right, cuz Shizuka always tells the truth Kenzie! She told Rido she loved him and now wants to kill him and she killed Ichiru and Zero's parents then tricked Ichiru into helping her! Like, what makes you think you can believe-" She was cut off as she blocked an attack from Ichiru. I realized what she had explained and saw her reasoning. I looked at her with a horrified look, and struggled to break free and get to Senri as Sariya was fighting Ichiru, and I realized that Senri couldn't do anything to help me. Shizuka is a pureblood, and he's an aristocrat, so he can't hurt her. I couldn't get out of Shizuka's grip, and she leaned back down closer to my neck.

"We agreed to this already… There's no backing out now…", She whispered and got ready to bite my neck. A dagger suddenly went right past her head cutting her deeply and missed me by an inch. I looked over at Sariya who was now with only one and dagger and was easily pinned to the ground by Ichiru because of it. She glared at Sariya, but laughed a little even though she was bleeding heavily.

"That's all you can do?" She said quietly, and pierced my skin, and I screamed in pain. It was more pain than I had ever been through with a bite, it felt like a part of my soul was being ripped from my body. I stared at Sariya, who stared back as she tried to get out from under Ichiru, but was failing. Senri stared in shock, and I could tell he wanted to help me, be he couldn't do anything against her. I felt my eyelids get heavy but I struggled to stay conscious as I weakly tried to push her away. I screamed out in agony again, as I felt the blood being drained from my body. She ended up letting me go, and I fell and hit the ground, but I had lost too much blood to even realize I was in pain. I looked over at Sariya, as I noticed the tears spilling out of my eyes and felt blood pouring out of the wound she had made.

"I'm sorry…", I whispered, unable to speak any louder. Sariya continued to try and get free of Ichiru but to no avail… I felt myself being picked up, and saw the figures get smaller around me. Soon, I didn't see her or Senri anymore, or even Ichiru and Shizuka… All I saw was black.


	30. Deal

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark room. It wasn't the one that was in my dream, but I still didn't know where I was. I looked around, then noticed cherry blossoms around me.

"How did these get here…?", I thought out loud and reached out to pick some up. I saw the sleeve of my uniform had blood on it, and I noticed that I was drenched in it. I felt my throat start to burn, but ignored it. I sat on my knees and looked around trying to find anyone or anything. I lit a flame in some of the cherry blossoms, glad that I still had my powers. I stood up, but when I tried to walk forward, I noticed that my wrists had chains on them, keeping me from not leaving the wall. I noticed what looked like a door open, and saw Shizuka come in. She had a candle like Akira had in the dream, but I knew this wasn't a dream.

"I see you've woken up…", She said as she cupped my cheek. I pulled back and glared at her.

"What are you doing to me? Why am I here?!", I yelled, trying to sound brave, and not like I was scared to death, which I was. She looked at me with a glare, and put a hand on my neck, where she had bit me, to notice that it was healed.

"You were so much better when you were submissive and oblivious to everything…", She said quietly, and I noticed Ichiru come out from behind her, taking off the chains.

"I need your help now with someone…", She said, as Ichiru picked me up and carried me behind Shizuka, so that I couldn't run away. We were soon in a bigger room, but I could see actually in this one, but Ichiru and I waited outside the doors. He set me down, but had his sword out so I'd know not to run away. I heard Rido and Shizuka talking.

"If you get me your daughter's friend Sariya, then I'll help you get Kenzie and Yuki…"

"And why should I help you? I think I'm perfectly fine with getting them myself…"

"Well, if you don't, you won't ever be able to get your daughter back…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't I show you?" I felt Ichiru grab my arm and hold his sword across my neck, and we walked in. He stopped beside Shizuka, and I saw Rido glaring at her.

"What did you do to her?!", He yelled at her. I remembered that I was covered in blood, and probably had tear stains on my cheeks from all of the crying.

"Don't worry… I only took some of her blood, and became even stronger, and took Akira out from her and put her back into her true form. If you want your daughter back alive, I would help me…", She said, as I felt Ichiru's grip on me tighten. Rido glared at her, but agreed, and I was sent back down into the dark room and chained back to the wall.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I walked around by the lake as I thought about Kenzie. If we would have gotten there sooner, then we would have been able to save her. She wouldn't have been captured. I frowned as I stared at the water when I got a sudden pain in my head. It was worse then what I felt with Shizuka when she captured Kenzie. I held the sides of my head as I looked around for the person causing this but I couldn't find anyone… Until I turned around.

"Hello again, Sariya…", Rido said as he walked closer. I backed away as I continued to hold my head while glaring at him.

"Why are you here!? Leave me alone!"

"I'm here on behalf of my daughter, I need your help to get her back…" My eyes widened and I stopped.

"W-Where is she?!" He sighed.

"Shizuka has her hidden away, and she told me that'd give her back if I brought you to her. She also mentioned I'd get Yuki, but I don't care about what happens to her right now…" I glared at him and began backing away from him as the pain in my head became a little less and more bearable letting me let go and grab my daggers.

"And why does Shizuka want me?"

"Do you really think she would tell me that? But I know how important you are to Kenzie, so I'm not going to just be giving you to her. I'm going to bring you there, but I want you to escape with Kenzie, while I stay and kill Shizuka…" I frowned and backed away in the direction of the dorms.

"If you think I'm just going to trust you in the blink of an eye then you have another thing coming. I'm going straight to Toga Yagari. I'm sure he would be more than happy to kill you." He walked forward.

"Please, just help me get my daughter back, and I won't bother you any more. I know I said that I didn't need her anymore, but that was before she was put in danger of being killed by someone else", He said with a sigh, and I could tell that he wasn't acting like his usual self, that he really wanted to help her. I frowned before nodding slightly. I didn't trust him and the pain was still there, but I had to help Kenzie.

"Fine…. I'll go with you…"


	31. Left Behind

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I sat down against the wall, and sighed. I knew Rido would probably get Sariya, but I didn't want her to be stuck here. I didn't even know why she wanted her, probably to make me suffer knowing she's here, but there might also be a deeper reason. I tried to think of something I enjoyed, like music, to get my mind off of things, but it only made me more upset when the only songs I could think of were sad. I lied down and closed my eyes to try and maybe sleep some, until I heard footsteps. My eyes shot open, and there was a woman standing in front of me.

"It's nice to finally see you in person…", She said as she leaned down closer so that I could see her. She had long black hair that reached to her thighs, Dark red eyes that were almost black, and was very pale. She had dark red lips, and was wearing a black dress like the one that Akira wore in the two dreams I had…

"No, are you…" I said shocked as I stared wide-eyed. She smiled and did a bow.

"Akira Aravae, pleased to make your acquaintance", She said with a chuckle. I looked at her, scared, and put my hands up in front of my face, in a blocking position.

"What do you want from me?!", I yelled and she looked at me harshly.

"You know, it's a lot easier when you're quieter… Then they won't come down to see what's going on."

"What are you even doing here? I thought Shizuka destroyed the last bit of you that was left!", I said shocked, but was quieter this time.

"She didn't destroy me, she just separated me from you. She had found my original body, and had been searching for my spirit, and when she found it in you it was a win/win situation. She could bring me back and then be able to get Rido to do as she wants too. So, that's how I got stuck down here, without my powers and back to being human, because all of that stuck with you when I separated", She stated, clearly annoyed as she crossed her arms and huffed.

"Why does she want you so bad?", I asked, confused.

"How should I know, but probably she wanted to take my powers, but messed up when they got stuck with you. She can't exactly kill you yet. But, it sure does suck to be back to how I used to be", I sighed and hoped that someone would find us. I noticed she had chains around one of her ankles that was connected to the floor in the center of the room, so that she could walk around, but not very far. I sighed and leaned as far as I could, and used my powers to break the chain, as she looked at me surprised. I just sighed.

"You can't hurt me, so I thought I might as well help you…", I stated, looking to the side and leaning back. She walked forward and started messing with the cuffs around one of my wrists.

"I watched the boy put these on, these chains are vampire-proof, unlike mine were, so that that you can't break them, but they're not mortal proof…", She said as she was able to break the lock and slide the cuff off of my wrist. She did the same for both of my ankles and my other wrist.

"...Thanks…", I said as I stood up. I heard the door open, and looked over scared, but was relieved when I saw who it was.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I frowned when I saw Kenzie with someone as Ichiru brought me down into the

Basement. Ichiru pushed me down inside and I frowned as I walked over to Kenzie and the girl and awaited for them to speak.

"Sariya! You're here, are you alright?", she asked as she ran over to me, putting her hands on my shoulders. I smiled slightly and nodded as I ignored the pain in my head so she wouldn't worry more.

"Yes. I'm fine Kenzie."

"Ok, come on, we need to get out of here… And um… This is Akira… But don't worry! She isn't a vampire anymore and she lost her powers, so she's perfectly harmless", she said with a smile, and started to head towards the door. I quickly grabbed her wrist and held a tight grip as I pulled her back and let go.

"Don't. Ichiru might be there and we will definitely get caught by him…" Akira walked forward.

"You both go, I'll hold him back. I may be a mortal again, but I can still fight. I have some stuff up my sleeve that he doesn't know about…", She said as she pulled a knife out from under the ribbon around her waist that was on her dress, and smirked. I frowned but nodded and went up the stairs. I opened the door and there stood Ichiru who glared down at us.

"How did you get out already?", He asked and got ready to grab Kenzie and I, but we ran off before he could, and Akira started to fight him, letting us get away. I lead Kenzie through the house and soon found the doors out but before we could go any further, I fell to my knees as I held my head in pain. Shizuka found us.

"Are you both going to leave so soon?", She asked as she walked closer to us. My grip on my head in pain tightened as she came closer and I looked up at her with a glare.

"S-Screw off! Let u-us leave!"

"What is it you want with us so much?! Why are you doing this?!", Kenzie yelled at her, and Shizuka just smiled at both of us.

"If I told you, that wouldn't be any fun, would it?", She asked quietly and she grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at her. I closed my eyes and struggled to get out of her grip, all the while holding my head in pain.

"P-Please….. Get a-away…" I heard a door slam open, and opened my eyes slightly to see Rido running in, He grabbed Kenzie by the waist and try to pull her away.

"Forget about her, we need to go!", He yelled at her, as she glared at him.

"I'm not leaving my best friend here!", She yelled but he picked her up and started to run off. My eyes widened and I looked back to Shizuka.

"Please let me l-leave…" I said as my grip tightened as the pain got worse.

"That won't be happening any time soon, and even if your friend are able to get back here to help you, because I know that she will try, you're not going to be saved…", She said to me, grabbing my arm and lifting me up off of the ground. I winced and soon removed my other hand from my head to try and pry her off me but it was no use. I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain and grabbed my dagger and slashed at her with a glare causing her to let go. I took of running and soon ran through the open door way.

"I have to get out of here…." I muttered. She was soon standing in front of me, with a glare as Ichiru came from behind me and hit me in the head, causing me to fall over, my vision going black.


	32. To Save Sariya

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I frowned as I sat in the basement. The door was locked this time so I couldn't leave and Ichiru took away my daggers. I only had one left because Yagari told me to always have a spare weapon…. I could never be more thankful right now. I heard the door open and a slight pain came to my head. I immediately knew it was Ichiru since with him, the pain is actually bearable. I grabbed my last dagger and put it behind my back as I backed up to the wall and glared at him.

"What do you want!?"

"It must be lonely down here, so I came to talk to you." I frowned and continued to glare at him.

"Like I would want to talk to you. Why don't you go jump off a cliff instead. It will be interesting to see if you die or just get fatally injured." He looked at me annoyed, but didn't leave.

"I heard about how much my brother cares about you." I frowned and averted my eyes to the ground.

"S-Shut up…"

"So it's true...", He said with a chuckle. I couldn't help but blush a little. They sounded so similar….

"I told you to shut up. Now leave me alone." He chuckled at me.

"And I'm guessing you feel the same way about him?" I looked up at him with a glare before taking the dagger behind my back and slashing it at him before running towards the stairs with the dagger still in hand, as soon as I realized the door would be left unlocked. I grabbed the handle, but was too late as he pushed me to the ground.

"Did you seriously have to try that?", He asked annoyed. I glared at him as he pinned me to the ground and took the dagger out of my hand before putting it a pocket and turning back to me. I continued to glare at him as I spoke.

"T-This is pointless! You two can't keep me locking up in here forever! At some point my friends will help me!" I said but as hard as I tried, I didn't sound very confident. He sighed and stood up, going to the door and making sure it was locked.

"You're not going to be kept here forever, just until Shizuka is done with you." I glared at him as I got up.

"And what does Shizuka exactly want with me?"

"She can tell that you're different, that's all I know right now." I frowned and soon my eyes went on to my daggers he had at his sides. Maybe I could take them when he isn't looking and run along with the keys to get out… I didn't realize he turned around and was watching me as I stared at the weapons and keys.

"Don't even think about it", he said, sharply. I quickly looked up and glared at him.

"I will do whatever I can to get out of this place. I don't care if I were to try a million times and fail every time… I will keep going until I leave." He sighed.

"Good luck with that", He said walking out and locking the door behind him. I frowned and went to the corner of the room and sat with my head in my arms on top of my kness.

"Kenzie…. Zero…. D-Dad….. Please help me…"

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

Rido had carried me far away, even though I struggled to get own. When we were far away enough, he set me down.

"Why would you do that?!", I yelled at him.

"We had to get out of there, she would have hurt you…" I glared at him.

"That doesn't mean that you just go and leave her there!", I yelled and turned away from him. My eyes widened in delight when I saw how close to the academy we were. I immediately started to run there, leaving Rido behind. It was dark outside, and I figured the night class was in class right now, so Yagari would be in his class, and Zero would be on patrol. I found him leaning against a tree.

"Zero! Sariya needs our help!" I yelled at him as I got closer. His eyes widened when he saw me, especially when he heard what I said.

"What are you talking about? What happened?", He asked, quickly.

"I-It's Shizuka! I'll explain on the way, but first we need to go get Yagari!", I said as I immediately started running to the classroom. I didn't even knock when I got there, I just swung the door open and almost collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. Everyone stared at me, and I ran over to Yagari.

"Yagari, it's… S-Sariya… She needs… Our h-help…", I said stuttering and gasping for air. He looked at me surprised.

"What happened to her?"

"I'll explain to both you and Zero on the way, just come on!", I pleaded and ran out of the door, while Yagari told the rest of the class that he would be back. Yagari caught up to me and Zero, and so I decided to explain.

"Basically what happened is that Shizuka had me captured and made a deal with Rido that if he got her Sariya, I could be free, so him and Sariya planned a way that we could both get out, but it back-fired. So, Rido ended up saving me, but he left Sariya there. Who knows what could happen to her?!", I yelled as we kept running to where she was. We eventually made it back to the building, and I opened the doors surprised that they were unlocked. We all got inside, when Shizuka came up.

"Hello everyone, I didn't expect you all to be back so soon…" I noticed Zero tensed up when he saw her, but glared anyways.

"I'm glad to see you again, Zero…", She said with a smile, and Zero just glared more.

"Where is Sariya?", He asked, harshly. I looked over, and saw Ichiru walking towards us, stopping by Shizuka. I looked over at Zero, who had a surprised look on his face.

"...Go and make sure they don't get to her…", I heard her whisper, but based on everyone else's lack of reaction, I was the only one. Ichiru ran off do as told.

"Come on, Zero!", I said, and we ran after him. When got there, and Ichiru was guarding the door.

"Ichiru, stop. She doesn't deserve to be in there, and you know it", I said, harshly. He sighed and walked closer.

"Shizuka asked me to do this, so I must do as she wishes…", He said and brought his sword up to attack us, but Zero blocked the attack.

"Go!", He yelled and I opened the door, running into the room where Sariya was. At least, where she was supposed to be. I searched everywhere but couldn't find her. I ran back out, and helped Zero by knocking Ichiru back.

"She's not in there!", I yelled out of frustration.

"What do you mean?", He looked at me, a mix of confusion and anger, and Ichiru stood back up. I looked at Zero, horrified at the mistake we had made, and ran back to where Shizuka and Yagari were. I stood there, watching as Shizuka held Sariya by the neck, squeezing so it was difficult for her to breath. I ran closer, when she started to squeeze more, and Sariya started trying to pry the hands off of her neck.

"Come any closer or try to harm me, and I'll only squeeze more." I felt rage build up inside of me, as I balled my fists. Before I could comprehend what I was doing, I walked closer and using all of the power I had, I plunged my hand into her chest, ripping her heart out of her chest. I watched her face contort into one of shock, as she let go of Sariya and fell to the ground, lifeless and dead. I realized what I had done, and looked around at everyone as they stared at me, just as shocked. Luckily, Ichiru wasn't there to see me kill her, or even now as I was covered in blood. I dropped the heart on the ground, my eyes wide. I looked over at Sariya, glad she was okay, but hated that she had to see that.

"...N-No…", I whispered and ran off, terrified of myself and what I had done, before anyone could say anything.


	33. Ichiru Kiryu

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I sat in class with Zero. I hadn't talked with Kenzie since she, Zero and Yagari saved me and I was really worried for her. It made sense why she was upset though, she did kill someone. I would feel the same in her shoes. I frowned and rested my head in my arms in annoyance. The last few days have been hectic and now Yagari told me I _had_ to go to my classes which wasn't helping at all. Zero sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"How does it feel to have to come back to classes?" I looked up at him slightly with an irritated look.

"How do you think it feels?" I asked irritably as I looked to the front of the class in annoyance with my chin resting on my arms as I leaned on the desk. He just chuckled and looked to the front. I normally wouldn't listen in class, but Yagari said something that interested me.

"Today we have a new student joining our class, please introduce yourself", He said as Ichiru walked in.

"My name is Ichiru Kiryu, and I'm Zero's twin brother. I hope we can get along", He said with a small smile, and headed to an open seat near the back….. The one beside me. I frowned as he began walking up and I turned to Zero.

"Hey Zero, I got a cool idea, let's move seats!" He sighed.

"You know we can't do that in the middle of class." I frowned and stood up ready to walk to the other side of the room.

"Oh yea? Watch me." I stood up, but Yagari was quick to react.

"No switching seats in the middle of class, please sit back down." I looked back at Yagari with a glare before going back to my seat where Ichiru was now sitting beside my seat with a slight smirk. I frowned and sat down and directed my attention at the boy I actually liked.

"Okay. Point for you…. Can you and I at least switch seats?" He sighed and looked to the front of the class. I frowned and looked back to the front but my eyes kept going over to Ichiru. I couldn't stop thinking about what Shizuka wanted with me and he had the answers…. I just didn't want to ask…. I was scared to and that small pain in my head was still there when I am around him. He suddenly glanced at me, obviously noticing me staring at him and I quickly looked down. Zero glared at Ichiru, while he just smirked in response. I frowned and looked up at Zero slightly who was still glaring at Ichiru.

"Can we please just leave him be Zero?" He simply tched and looked the other way.

"You're just looking at him a lot…" I smirked slightly as I raised my head and looked at Zero.

"Gee, never knew you cared about that sorta thing." He blushed a little and continued looking away.

"I don't." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Ohhh come on Zero! You don't want to hurt little Sari now do you?" He didn't do anything but glare at me, annoyed, with a small blush still relevant on his cheeks. I laughed a little before turning back to the front of the class only for a few minutes to pass and I was glancing over at Ichiru again. Zero is going to hate me if I keep doing this…. Ichiru noticed and chuckled, and this process went on for the rest of class. When we could finally leave, I picked up my stuff, and felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Meet me at the fountain later…", Ichiru said before walking off. Zero glared at him until he walked out of the classroom, then went back to getting his stuff. I looked at Zero in confusion.

"Geez, what's got you so worked up?" I asked as I could feel his emotions of anger basically radiating off of him.

"Nothing", He stated harshly, and walked off. I frowned as I watched him leave and soon packed up my things before going to the fountain. On my way there, I thought I felt someone behind me but it was faint and so I ignored it until I got to the fountain and stood by it waiting. I was curious to what Ichiru wanted, and I wanted some info as well. He soon walked up.

"So you actually came?" I frowned and glared at him as I put my hand to my side where one of my dagger's were.

"I have something I want to ask you. So yes, I came." He smiled and put his hands in front of him.

"You don't have to worry about me hurting you, if I was going to it wouldn't be this out in the open, and I have something to ask of you, too…"

"And what is it you want to ask me….?"

"I know you know things… I want you to give me information to help me get my revenge on whoever caused the death of Shizuka…" I frowned. Kenzie is the one who killed Shizuka so I couldn't tell him anything.. Not to mention the fact I think he is referring to my knowledge of the past and future from the manga and anime.

"I'm not going to tell you anything that corresponds with Shizuka."

"What if I told you I got give you some information on your family and who they are - Well, _were_ … It would be like an information trade-off...", He said with a smirk. My eyes widened slightly. He knew about my family? Wait, what had Yagari not told me then? Ichiru was acting as if he were pretty sure that I didn't know any of the information he can give me….

"Except the information I could give you is going to end up hurting someone in the future…. Besides…. There are other people who can give me that kind of information."

"Of course, but it will be difficult for you to try and do that. Plus, I knew some members of your family personally…" I frowned. This may be information that I could never have the chance of receiving again…. I would just have to pull the same answers I pulled on Rido… Or at least similar. Unless I just get him to tell me and I leave….

"Okay fine; but you have to tell me first."

"I'll give you a bit more information as you give me more… First off, your mother was Shizuka's sister, and that's why she was trying to get you. To take you as her daughter, since her sister was killed." My eyes widened slightly as I stared at him.

"Shiz-Shizuka was my aunt? My family?" He smirked.

"Yes, now information for me…" I frowned… I didn't want to know more. At least not now. I looked up at him before sighing.

"Okay, I'll tell you some things that I know for certain. You're the younger twin brother of Zero Kiryu and you were always jealous of him. Jealous that Zero was so perfect. That he has amazing, natural skills at being a vampire hunter while you had none. While he was training, you were at home, sick in bed. You were and are the weaker twin. You always will be. That's why you joined Shizuka. You wanted to see Zero suffer."

"I'm afraid I asked for information that will help me get revenge on the person who caused Shizuka's death, now that all won't help much, will it?", He asked as he walked closer, pulling a small knife out from underneath his uniform jacket, where I could see but not anyone else. I glared at him as I backed away.

"You can't hurt me. Yagari, Cross and Zero would all find out and you wouldn't exactly be spending the rest of your life in heaven." He smirked.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get my revenge…", He stated as he was able to get close enough to put the knife at the side of my neck. I winced as the pain in my head grew rapidly and I put a hand to the side of my head as I glared at Ichiru.

"I won't say…" I didn't care what happened…. I couldn't put Kenzie in more danger than she has already been in. He pressed the knife against me harder, and I winced in pain.

"How about you tell me some of the information to help me like I asked, and I'll let you go…?" I scowled as I tried to pull away from him.

"You can't do anything to me. If you do then you don't get the information you want." He scowled and pressed even harder, drawing blood. I immediately smirked and stopped struggling.

"Better let me go now Ichiru. The vampires do like their blood and Aido will likely be here soon with others… I win." He glared at me, when he heard footsteps. He ran away quickly, and soon I saw Kenzie running up to me, with Aido following from behind.

"Sariya?! What happened?!", She yelled as she inspected the cut on my neck. I gave a small sigh of relief from both her presence and the pain that was now gone from my head.

"I… Was practicing with my daggers and…. Um….Triped…. It's not my fault though! This fountain was just put in a stupid spot!" I said hiding the lie. She looked at me worried, but soon chuckled.

"Well, that sounds like you…", She said with a laugh, and put her hand on the cut. When she took it off, it was healed. She looked up at me with a bright smile.

"I've been practicing…"

"Clearly." I said with a chuckle as I looked over at Aido who was just simply looking at us.

"Out of all the vampires in the night class Kenzie, why did you go for a walk with the most annoying and idiotic one?" She looked annoyed and looked back to him and back to me.

"He wouldn't shut up and leave me alone, so when I smelled blood and ran off to see what happened, he decided to follow me", She stated with an annoyed sigh. I frowned as I looked over at him.

"You're many things Hanabusa Aido, but I never knew being a _stalker_ was one of them." He looked over at me surprised.

"I-I wasn't stalking her! She ran off without a single explanation, so I decided to follow since she didn't have Senri or anyone with her to protect her!", He tried to explain. I rolled my eyes before walking off.

"Sure, cuz I'm sure that's true." And with that said, I left. Not knowing what to do about Ichiru….

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

I watched as Sariya walked off. She said that she just tripped when she was practicing, and I wanted to believe her, but she didn't seem certain when she said it… I didn't want to push it, so I turned back at Aido and glared at him slightly.

"You really are making her think just wonderfully of you", I stated sarcastically with a laugh and walked off, leaving him behind. I got back to my dorm, and lied down on my bed. I sighed as I thought about what to do. I was almost sure I saw Ichiru standing with her, then running off. Could he have anything to do with it? I started to pace around my room, trying to piece together the information. I sighed, not getting anywhere with it. Then I remembered Shizuka… He had been bound to find her, was he upset? Was he mad? Did he even know that I killed her? What if he did? What would I do? I ended up thinking about Sariya's response again, and decided I needed to talk to someone, so I headed to the dorm room that Senri and Takuma shared. I knocked on the door, wanting to talk to Senri. Soon, the door opened and to my surprise, revealed Takuma.

"Oh! Hello Kenzie, what can I help you with?" He asked kindly as he smiled down at me.

"Is my brother in there? I needed to talk to him about something…" Takuma frowned and thought for a minute.

"No, I think he went to go see Rima; but if you like, you can come in here and wait for him!" He said smiling.

"Thank you…", I said looking at the ground as he let me in. I sat down on Senri's bed with a sigh as I waited. Takuma smiled and sat on his bed across from mine as he looked at me.

"So what is it you wish to speak with your brother about, Kenzie?"

"It's just… I smelled blood earlier today, so I ran to it and saw Sariya. When I was running there, I thought I saw Ichiru running away quickly. When I got to her, she had a cut on her neck, but when I asked about it, she told me she tripped and hurt herself when practicing… She didn't sound very certain to me, and I don't know what to think…", I said with a sigh and looked up at him. He had a small frown on his face as he was deep in thought.

"Well…. Sariya is definitely an…. _Interesting_ person, so it would make sense if she did end up tripping." He said with a chuckle before getting serious again.

"I don't know her as well as you do but I can tell that she cares very deeply for you and others. If she did lie, she did it because she thought it was best for everyone." He smiled brightly at me before getting up.

"I'm sure it will all be fine Kenzie!" And after that was said, Senri walked in. He looked at me, confused.

"What are you doing in here?", He asked, walking over to me. I smiled and stood up.

"I was going to ask you something, but Takuma already helped me while I was waiting for you to get back…", I said as I smiled up at him, and walked to the door.

"Thanks Takuma!", I said with a small laugh, and headed back to my room.


	34. What She Went Through

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I walked into class. I hadn't told anyone about what Ichiru did to me. I never saw the chance to. I wasn't going to worry about it much today until I only saw one of the Kiryu twins at our desk…. Ichiru. He was smirking down at me and I immediately turned away and walked to the door to leave the class. I knew that Yagari wanted me to stop skipping, but I couldn't go near Ichiru after last night.

"Sariya, you're already in the classroom, you can't leave until it's over." I turned and glared at Yagari as I slowly walked back.

"Fine, but you have to move me then. I can't sit up there anymore."

"Why not?" I frowned not wanting to tell him what Ichiru did and said the first thing that came to my head.

"I can't see well from back there." Okay, I wouldn't even be able to fool the oblivious Kenzie with that one. Yagari sighed.

"Go to your seat in the back." I scowled and walked up to where my seat was. I sat beside Ichiru and looked down at my lap. Maybe if I just stayed silent and minded my own business, he would leave me be. I sat down, and immediately regretted it.

"Have you rethought about your answer?", He asked, smirking at me. I felt the pain in my head come and could tell it was only going to get worse.

"No. I won't tell you a single damn thing, Ichiru." I sneered. He glared back at me.

"Are you sure about that? I can continue what I was doing yesterday very easily…"

"In the middle of class? Not even you are that stupid." I stated as I looked back to the front of the class with a scowl on my face as the pain in my head grew worse.

"Of course not in the middle of class, but I get to you when there's no one around to help you like yesterday…"

"Then I'll just stick around people who can help me." I said putting my hands to the side of the head as the pain got worse. He glared at me and turned back to the front of the class. I smirked as I glanced at him.

"I win Ichiru. Guess you just won't be getting that information. Sucks to be you."

"I'll find a way…", He muttered and looked away. I frowned and looked back to the class.

"It doesn't matter what you do. I won't tell you a single word. I won't just put someone's life at risk like that." He glared at me, but left me alone for the rest of the class. Once the class ended, I quickly stood up and grabbed my things before running out and going to the moon dorms as fast as I could. Once there, I opened the doors and went straight to Senri and Kaname who were talking and I looked up at them in desperation.

"Kenzie is in trouble. I won't tell you what because I know she will try and stop it but I don't want her any more hurt than she has been in the past month or so. Just please keep an eye on her and don't tell her any of this. I'm begging you two…" They both stared at me, surprised.

"If you think she's in trouble again, then we'll make sure she's always with someone…", Kaname said. I gave a small sigh of relief as I smiled up at him for the first time since the moment I came to this world.

"Thank you so much Kaname. Just don't make it too obvious. This person will notice right away and know it's Kenzie their looking for. If anything just don't let her leave the dorms for the time being." They both nodded at me. I smiled at them.

"Thank you both…. I owe you big time." And with that, I went to go back to the main building where Cross and Yagari were suppose to be having a meeting. I would tell them both everything. They should know it all if I'm going to be asking for their help. I was about half way there when I began to get a pain in my head again. My eyes widened as I grabbed my daggers and began running towards the main building, in hope Ichiru wouldn't catch me.

"Hello, Sariya… I have a new offer for you…" I quickly turned around with both daggers ready as I glared at Ichiru.

"I don't care! I'm not going to tell you a single damn thing!" I yelled as I winced when the pain in my head got worse. He chuckled.

"Well, at least come with me so I can show you the offer…", He said with a smirk and started to walk into the forest, as I followed him, glaring at him from behind. I didn't want to help him, but I wanted to know what the offer was… I felt like I had to go. After a few minutes, we came to a small clearing, deep in the forest with a fire in the middle. I frowned as I looked at him with a glare.

"What are you going to do? Burn me into talking?" I asked sarcastically. He smirked at me, and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"On this sheet of paper here are the only known instructions on how you can enter and leave this place by choice… I suppose you wouldn't mind if it was burned, it's not that useful to you anyways…" My eyes widened as he moved it closer to the fire and I threw a dagger at him which cut his arm.

"Stop! Don't burn it!" I yelled as I let my free hand go to my head.

"Give me the information to help me with my revenge and I won't burn it to ashes", He said sharply. I frowned as I stared at the sheet.

"I-I can't put her in danger like that…. I can't do that to her…."

"Your choice…", He said as he held it closer to the fire, the edges starting to burn and crinkle up. I frowned. I had to tell him. That was my only chance of seeing my friends again…. The vampires can protect Kenzie from him. It will be fine.

"Stop! I'll tell you! I promise I'll tell you! Please, that's the only chance I have of seeing my friends and family again!" I said holding my head from the pain as it continued to grow. He smirked and lifted the paper up.

"Go ahead then…" I fell to my knees in both pain and despair as I looked at the ground.

"...Kenzie…. It was Kenzie…" I said as tears began to fall from my eyes in sadness and pain as I dropped my other dagger and held my head tightly with both my hands. He looked angrily towards the moon dorms, then smirked down at me.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it…?", He said and dropped the paper down beside me, before running towards the dorms. I slowly let go of my head with one hand as I grabbed the paper. I immediately put my head back to my head in pain though. Unlike all the other times, the pain didn't go away as Ichiru got farther away. It just kept getting worse and worse until all I saw was black.

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

I was sitting on a couch in the grand living room, reading a book. Takuma had made me feel better about the situation, but I still tried to get my mind off of things. Aido was in there and kept trying to talk to me, while I ignored him, and he eventually gave up. I heard the doors open, and Ichiru came in.

"Hello Kenzie, can you come out here so that I can speak to you?", He asked and I looked at him, confused.

"Actually, Senri told me not to leave the moon dorms unless it was for class… He didn't say why, but he said it was important", I stated and he looked at me annoyed.

"Then, could you leave us alone for a moment, Aido?", He said with a glare.

"Kaname told me to stay her with her, so I can't." Ichiru sighed and looked at me with a glare.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something… You're the one who killed Shizuka, aren't you?", He said and I looked over at him surprised.

"What are you talking about?", I tried to pretend that I didn't know. I knew he would be angry, I just didn't understand how he found out…

"Don't try and lie to me, I know it was you…", He said as he glared at me. I sat there wide-eyed as tried to scoot back some. I looked up at Aido, who glared at Ichiru. Ichiru took out his sword and tried to swing it at me, but Aido made a wall of ice to block it. I stood up and ran up the stairs, heading to my dorm. I wasn't looking where I was going, and ran straight into Senri. I had told Senri earlier what happened with me and Shizuka when we were going to get Sariya.

"Senri, Ichiru knows what happened!", I said worriedly, and he headed down to where he was, and I followed behind him. But when we got there, Ichiru was on the ground holding his head, and Shizuka was standing in the middle of the room. She looked over at me when we got down there.

"How are you, Kenzie…?", She said as she stared at me, without showing any emotion.

"W-What do you want…?", I asked as I stepped behind Senri. She smiled.

"I want my revenge", She said and was soon behind me and pulled me away from Senri. I felt her put her hand where my heart would be.

"I'm going to do the same to you as you did to me…", She whispered as I tensed up. I closed my eyes, when I heard Kaname.

"Shizuka, I think you need to go...", He said with a glare to her. She glared up at him and stepped back from me.

"Alright, just for you, Kaname…" She stated and stepped back, while Senri ran up to me and held me.

"I'll be back again…" She said, as she walked out with Ichiru, who had stood up. I looked over at Kaname.

"What just happened?!", I yelled slightly. He sighed and walked closer.

"She must have been using Ichiru's body to get closer to you and to have a better chance at getting her revenge…" I looked at him, surprised.

"But I thought I killed her…"

"Not quite, and it seems she wants to put you through what she went through…"


	35. Childish Dream

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I frowned as I made my way to the river in the forest. I hadn't seen Zero in a long time and I was worried about him, and the river is the only place I haven't checked for him…. I also needed to get my mind off something and he always listens to me and helps me out, so hopefully he will now as well. I smiled slightly when I saw Zero standing by the river. I walked over and stood behind him but he didn't turn to me. I know he knew I was there so either he was ignoring me or didn't feel like talking…. Oh well, I'm fine with annoying people.

"Hey Zero." He sighed and glanced slightly at me.

"Hey…" I frowned and walked beside him. He was clearly not happy.p

"What's up with you?" He looked away from me.

"I don't want to talk to you", He said. My eyes widened as I stared at him.

"Come on Zero this isn't funny….. I have been looking for you all day, don't expect me to just leave…", I said harshly.

"Well that was your mistake to spend your time like that", He stated, and looked at me, annoyed. I looked down depressed. This actually really hurt and I would have cried if I didn't make a promise to myself when I was younger that I would never cry over a boy (true story lmao).

"If you're going to be mad at me…. Can I at least know why….?" He sighed.

"It's obvious that you like Ichiru…" My eyes widened before my face contorted in disgust.

"Are you kidding me!? That's gross! I hate Ichiru and not to mention he pulled a knife on me one night! Then he was threatening me the day you skipped class!" He looked at me, surprised, then glared.

"Then why did you keep staring at him in class, and agreed to meet him at the fountain?", He said, angrily.

"Because I needed to ask him why Shizuka wanted me and he was the only one who could answer the question for me. I was going to do it in class but couldn't bring myself to ask it and then at the fountain I tried asking him but he ended up putting a knife to my neck for….. Information."

"Prove to me that you don't…", He said and looked at the ground. I frowned slightly before walking over and kissing him. I then backed away, shocked at what I had done and blushed. He stared at me surprised, and started to blush along. I looked down still blushing.

"T-There….. I don't like Ichiru…. I like…. You…." I said quietly but just loud enough for him to hear. He blushed while looking down at me. He leaned over and kissed me back, surprising me.

"I like you too…", He said quietly when he pulled away. I looked at him with a small smile as I blushed.

"So… Um. .. now what?" He blushed and looked away.

"Will you go out with me…?" I blushed before smirking a little.

"Hmmm…. let me think about that for a minute….." I said in a teasing manner. He looked at me, annoyed. I laughed and began blushing again as I looked away.

"You know I was joking…. I…. W-Will." He blushed and smiled down at me. I continued looking away as I tried to hide my blush. This is the most embarrassing moment of my life...

"Zero Kiryu…. You better be damn happy about this right now…" I muttered as my blush only grew. He smiled down at me.

"I am…", He said and kissed my cheek. My blush grew even more… which I didn't even think was possible but it did.

"... G-Good...Um….." I frowned slightly at my loss for words. I honestly had no idea what to say or do right now.

"Why were even looking out here, anyways?" I immediately put on a fake smile as I turned to him.

"I told you, I was out here looking for you." That wasn't a complete lie to be honest…. I was looking for him cuz I was worried but I also wanted to talk with someone as well…. Something has been on my mind again.

"There's something on your mind other than that, though."

"Are you psychic?" He chuckled.

"No, I can just tell that you're worried about something…" I blushed again at how he was able to always tell these things about me before frowning.

"Well…. I'm sure you heard how Kenzie was attacked a few nights ago and I was found unconscious in a clearing not to far from here?" He looked down at me, concerned.

"Yeah, I was the one who brought you back", He said with a sigh. I blushed before averting my eyes to the ground.

"T-Thanks for that then… I was wondering why I woke up in my bed this morning….. But the reason Kenzie was attacked is because…. I told Ichiru where to find her….."

"Why did you do that?" I couldn't tell him it was for a sheet to go back home… He would be hurt….

"I-I had to…. He threatened me and had a knife to my neck Zero…. Not to mention the pain was unbearable in my head….. It wasn't even Ichiru though…. I figured it out this morning… He had to have been possessed by Shizuka but with missing memories and that's why she came to me to know who killed her…" He looked at me, concerned, and then hugged me and kissed me on the forehead to make me feel a little better. I smiled slightly before burying my head into his shoulder. I felt guilty as hell but Zero did make me feel a lot better.

"Thanks Zero." He just smiled down at me as we stood there.

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

I was looking to find Sariya, I wanted to tell her what happened, and also see if she knew anything about how Ichiru knew it was me… I wandered around the forest, when I noticed a cherry tree. I walked up to it, looking at the blossoms as they bloomed and some fell down. It was admittedly beautiful, but something was off about it. I stepped back, when I bumped into someone. I turned around and saw Ichiru, and when I looked back forward I saw Shizuka.

"I said I would be back…", She said, as I felt Ichiru hold my arms behind my back, and Shizuka walked closer to me.

"W-Why are you doing this? You're perfectly fine now, it's not like I was able to _actually_ kill you…", I said as I stared at her in fear.

"But you, an aristocrat, tried to hurt me, a pureblood… That can't go unpunished for…", She said and put her hand on my cheek. I turned my head away from her, and she looked down at me, emotionless.

"I want you to feel the same pain that I did, except this time… It will be very real for you…", She said as she touched the area where my heart was located. I shivered in fear and from her touch, and she smiled at me.

"This won't hurt too much at first…", She stated and was about to plunge her hand into my chest, when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"This wasn't part of our agreement, Shizuka", I heard Rido say as I stared at her hand, which was still only inches from my chest. She finally moved it away, and glared at Rido.

"And you didn't fulfil your part of it either, you let her get away and take Sariya from me…", She said, dully. He glared at her, before pushing her back and standing in front of me. I watched in horror as she tried to come back and get by him, and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, where she couldn't get away. He latched his fangs on her neck, and I watched as the blood was drained from her. I felt Ichiru let go of me and saw him run to pierce Rido with his sword, but Rido only dodged it as I saw the life leave her eyes, and she became ashes and fell to the ground. I looked at Rido, horrified.

"Why did you do that?!", I yelled at him as I stepped back, and saw Ichiru running to where she had been.

"I had to protect you…"

"Why?! Why do you care?! You almost killed me once, and now you're trying to 'Protect me'?! Why can't you just leave me and my life alone?!", I screamed at him and tears brimmed my eyes, and I wiped them away. He walked closer to me and grabbed my wrist before I could run away. I struggled to pull away from him, and glared at him.

"I've realized how much you mean to me, and I want to protect you and keep you happy… It's either come with me, or some of your 'friends' will get hurt", He said harshly, and my glare only deepened.

"If you want me to be happy, then leave me and my friends alone!", I screamed and pulled my wrist away, running to Sariya's dorm. I quickly climbed up the fire escape and looked back, not seeing Rido near. I knocked on her window, and knocked again when I didn't hear anything.

"Sariya! Open up!", I yelled, and knocked again, getting impatient out of fear. I looked back to the forest, getting more and more paranoid, and ended up using my powers to open her window, jumped in, and slip down the wall onto the floor with a sigh. The door to the room suddenly opened and in came Sariya. She looked down at me surprised at first before her expression changed to one of guilt.

"What are you doing here….?" I looked at her confused, and then sighed.

"I was out looking for you… Shizuka didn't die, and she tried to attack me at the moon dorms, but Kaname got her to leave… I went to the forest to find you, but she found me there… She was about to kill me when Rido showed up, and he killed her… He said that he cared about me, but I didn't want to believe him… I yelled at him to leave me and my life alone, but he said that it was either I come with him or he'd hurt some of my friends… I don't know what to do…", I said, wiping away the stray tears that had come back from when I was with Rido. Sariya frowned and sat on her bed with her knees to her chin.

"I'm the one who told Ichiru that you were the one who killed Shizuka." I looked at her surprised and stood up walking over to the edge of her bed and sitting down.

"...Why…"

"Ichiru had a sheet that would allow us to go back and forth between this world and ours… He threatened to burn it if I didn't say anything and the night before he had a knife to my neck as he asked me…. The pain in my head didn't help either. That was the worst it's ever been…" I sighed and looked at the ground, before smiling sadly at her.

"It's fine, I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your position… Now we just need to figure out how to deal with Rido… You might not like my idea, but…", I said, looking at the ground with the last sentence.

"Just tell me and in return I'll tell you something that happened today." I nodded and looked up.

"I think I'll go with him, but I won't be staying long. I'll find a way to escape, but make sure that he can't come back, like make an ice wall around where he takes me, or…" I didn't want to finish the sentence, hoping that she knew what I meant. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Anyways… What happened to you today?" She looked down blushing and I waited for her to speak.

"Um….. Zero and I….. Can I just say it another day?" She asked. Clearly embarrassed. I smirked at her as she blushed.

"Nope, you said you'd tell me~", I said in a sing song voice and laughed. She turned around and face planted into her pillows as she laid on her stomach.

"Zero…. Zero asked….. Zero and I are a 'thing'..." I stared at her, and my smile immediately brightened.

"I knew this was bound to happen eventually! You two are so cute together!", I said and smiled as she blushed more.

"J-Just shut up or I'll kill you with a pillow! I'm the fricken daughter of an annoying vampire hunter so it's definitely possible!" She said as she glared at me. I looked at her surprised.

"What are you talking about? You never told me about this!"

"Oh…. Whoops!" She gave me an innocent smile. I gave her an annoyed look, but soon smiled again.

"So I'm the daughter of a vampire and became on, and you're the daughter of a vampire hunter and you're training to be one… That's some good plot, if I do say so myself", I said with a laugh and stood up. Sariya laughed with me with a bright smile on her face.

"You could write a story on it about how we dreamed to come here and suddenly woke up in this place! You could even name it _Childish Dream_!" I laughed as I walked over to the window and jumped out, waving goodbye before heading back to the moon dorms.


	36. He's Dead

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I sat in class with Zero. Ichiru wasn't in class today but I was more thankful for that then disappointed. I sighed as I looked at the clock. Class wouldn't be over for a while yet…

"Damn it… I would have skipped but I have a feeling Yagari will want to talk about me skipping yesterday to go talk to you…" I refering to Zero as I laid my chin on my arms. Zero looked down at me and sighed.

"You seem excited for that", He stated sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as I turned my head to look at him.

"Oh yea, totally. I mean, who doesn't like having to talk with the father they never knew they had about stupid things like this?" I replied sarcastically like him. He chuckled and looked up at Yagari.

"So are you going to tell him what happened?" I frowned and looked away.

"I'm not sure yet…. I mean, I don't exactly want to see his reaction. Knowing him he will find some way to be unhappy about it. Besides, it's not like it's _that_ important.." He chuckled and looked back down at me.

"I thought you were happier about this than that…", He said and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush deep red.

"I-I am…. I-It's just…. You make this really hard." I said as I put my head in my arms to hide my blushing face. He chuckled and moved my arm from hiding part of my face.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell him, I understand… He'd probably find a way to kill me, knowing what's happening to me…", He said and looked to the front, leaning back in his chair. I frowned slightly and turned in my chair so I was facing him completely.

"Well then I will tell him. If he tries to kill you, then I have a good excuse for killing him myself!" I said with a playful smile and laugh. He sighed and shook his head.

"I worry for you, sometimes…" I leaned my head on his shoulder as I looked at him with an innocent smile.

"Love you too!" He smiled down at me, kissing me on the forehead. I blushed and got up hiding my face in my arms again.

"I. Hate. Blushing." I muttered. He sighed as I felt him looking at me. I looked up slightly still hiding half of my face with my arms as I stared at him.

"See what you do to me?! There was actually a time where this never happened and I was proud for never giving a damn…. Like I still don't really give a damn about most things… But still!" He looked away, slightly blushing, and sighed.

"And you just decided to when it came to me?" I blushed again and looked the opposite way as him.

"Well…. I mean…. Y-Yes…." I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He smiled slightly and looked slightly my way.

"Alright…" I soon smiled and looked to the front of the class with a bright smile.

"Well, at least I can still be proud of being the weirdest girl in the school!" He sighed and down at me, laughing a little. I blushed a little and looked over sheepishly at him as I rubbed my neck.

"Okay, now I see why you worry about me time to time." I said with a small chuckled down at me.

"Why else?"

"Well, I'm proud of being weird, happy to kill _some_ people, love annoying people but hate myself afterwards, have a sympathy problem…. Am I supposed to continue?" He sighed and shook his head no.

"Well, it's who you are…", He said and looked down. I looked at him with a sheepish smile before smirking a little.

"What, regretting what you asked me yesterday?" He chuckled and looked at me.

"Not at all…"

"Love you~" I said childishly. He smiled and looked towards the front of the room.

"...You too", He mumbled quietly, barely loud enough for me to hear. I smiled and stood up since the bell rang. I packed my stuff and began walking out with Zero with a small smile on my face. I was about to walk out, when Yagari stopped me.

"Sariya, we need to talk", he stated, clearly annoyed.

"What is it this time?" I said with a frown as I stopped and looked back at him. Zero glanced back at me, before walking out, leaving me to speak with Yagari.

"I thought I told you to stop skipping class", He said, sternly. I smiled sheepishly and began backing away slightly.

"Oh, you did? Sorry, I'll try to remember next time." I then quickly turned around to leave. But, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back.

"Where even were you? I went looking after class and couldn't find you." I frowned and averted my eyes to the ground.

"Ummm….. Looking for Zero…" He sighed and looked down at me.

"And why was that more important than class? He's skipped class before."

"B-Because…"

"Because _why_ ", He stated, harshly. I frowned and looked away.

"I-I wanted to talk to him so I went looking for him…. And…. T-That's it…." I was going to tell him about Zero and I but I stopped and couldn't help but sigh slightly.

"Why couldn't you have simply waited until later…?", He asked with a sigh. I frowned, the only way to get him off my back was to tell him.

"I was worried about him and I don't regret it…. He….. Um…. Asked me…." I stopped and was soon blushing as I looked down again. He looked at me, surprised.

"He _what_?", He asked, squinting his eyes at me.

"A-Asked me out…" I said quietly. He sighed and placed his hand on his head.

"Go ahead and go, we'll talk about this some other time…", He said harshly, and I started to walk away. I was about to leave but I stopped at the door and turned back to him.

"Why didn't you tell me Shizuka was my aunt?" He looked up at me, surprised.

"I didn't want you to find out that you were related to the person who killed Zero's family…", He stated, and looked down.

"I still had a right to know…. I would have rather learned from you than learn from Ichiru before having a knife to my neck…" He sighed and walked back behind his desk, not responding. I frowned as I watched him before turning around.

"Thanks for keeping that from me, _dad._ " I said sarcastically with a scowl on my face as I left. I heard him sigh and stand up, but I quickly walked out and closed the door.

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

I was walking in the forest, and leaned against a tree. I had told the night class about my plans, and even though they were worried, they let me go. I had to. I had also told Sariya goodbye already, which wasn't very exciting to do. And so now, I was leaning against a tree with my eyes closed, just waiting for Rido, when I shot my eyes open.

"Hello, Rido…", I said as I turned and looked behind me.

"I see you've gotten used to me…", he said with a smirk.

"So, what is your decision?", He continued. I sighed and stepped away from the tree.

"I'll go with you, just stay away from everyone…" He looked at me with a smirk, and grabbed me, and in only a few seconds, we were in front of a large building. I figured it was his home, seeing as it was so much bigger than the place he had been hiding, even though that place could easily be a home. We walked inside, and he walked me to a room.

"This is your room…", He said as I stepped inside. I sighed as I looked around, and eventually noticed that he had left. I went and closed the door, and sat on the bed. There was a white, button up dress that had short sleeves, and I reluctantly put it on. I took off my shoes, and looked inside of the right one, pulling out the small dagger I had hidden in the bottom of it. Sariya had let me borrow it, and even though it was small, I knew it would be a good idea to keep it with me, just incase. I hid it behind a ribbon on my dress, like Akira had done, and walked out of the room. I headed down the hall, and stopped by a room with a closed door, when I smelled blood. I quickly opened the door, but stepped back when I saw a body fall to the ground. Rido was standing there, smirking.

"You're horrible… You won't even try to stop?", I spat, angrily, as he glared at me.

"It's who we are, we are supposed to do this", He stated as he walked closer. I stepped back, and tried to keep my distance.

"We don't have to, you know? You could at least try!", I said as my voice cracked at the end, from the pain creeping up in my throat.

"What's the point? It's obvious it's painful for you to do that…", He said as he licked the blood on the edge of his mouth. I knew my eyes had turned red, and I dug my nails into my skin, to keep myself back.

"But, at least I'm not hurting people…", I said, weakly. I shut my eyes as I backed into a wall.

"It's just what we do…" I felt him grab my waist as he leaned closer to my neck.

"Why are you doing this? You've already hurt me once, why are you doing it again?", I said, louder than planned.

"I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you… Only I am…", He said as I tried to pull away. I widened my eyes as I felt his fangs against my skin. I remembered about the dagger, and quickly pulled it out, stabbing him in the stomach. I looked up as I saw his eyes widen. He pulled away from my neck, falling back. Blood was pouring from his stomach, and I felt myself lose control. I bit his neck, taking as much as I could, and watched his horrified face. I sat up, wiping the blood from my mouth, and realized what I had done. My eyes went wide and I crawled over to him, not even trying to hide the tears pouring out.

"I-I'm sorry! J-just, don't die! Please!", I yelled, shaking his shoulders, and he looked over at me, with a sad smile.

"I was wrong… You'll be perfectly fine without me…", He said with a chuckle. I hugged him, not even worrying about the fact that my clothes were being soaked in blood.

"No… You can't! You're still my father!", I yelled in between tears, and felt him put his arms around me.

"...I love you…", He said as I felt his chest stop moving up and down. I cried harder into his chest and closed my eyes.

"I-I… Love you too… Father…", I said, choking on tears, and kissed his cheek before sitting up. I wiped the tears from eyes, even though my hands were blood soaked. I stood up, and used my powers to grow a patch of flowers around him. I picked a single rose, laid it on his chest, and walked away without looking back. I headed to the room he had only told me minutes ago was my own. I found a suitcase under the bed, and packed it with some of the clothes and a few pictures and books I found around the room, so that I'd at least have some memories before I left, with him dead on the ground. I quickly changed clothes and washed up, and laid on the bed, deciding to leave back for the academy in the morning. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, my dreams full of him slowly dying.


	37. Closer To Level E

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I was back at the academy, and don't get me wrong, I was really happy to be back. Which had confused most people as to why I was sulking in my dorm room. I hadn't been talking to anyone, and I hadn't left the room since I got back. I sighed as I finished up a drawing of a flower I had been working on, and set it on my bedside table. I laid down, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in…", I said weakly, and heard the door creak open. I watched from where I was laying as Takuma walked in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I heard what happened…. Are you okay?" He asked concerned as he looked at me. I sat up and put on a fake smile.

"Other than the fact that I watched my father die, and I'm reason why, I'm okay, you could say…", I said, trying to keep up the smile. He frowned and moved closer to me.

"I can understand why it hurts, but please don't worry about it so much. It will get better and he was only going to be using you either way!" I sighed as I looked up at him.

"Yeah, but he was still my father… I loved him either way…", I said as a stray tear escaped, but I quickly wiped it away, hoping he didn't see it. Much to my displeasure, he saw it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when it came down to _it_ ….." He said as he hesitantly wiped another tear falling down my face. I smiled up at him a little.

"It's alright, it's not like I had planned for that to happen… I just wanted to stop him, not do what I did… But I can't change what happened, what's done is done", I said with a sigh, looking down at the ground. He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder and went back to being his cheerful self.

"What can I do to help?!" I laughed a little at his cheerfulness and looked up at him.

"What you're doing is fine, Takuma. I feel at least a little better talking to you…", I said quietly, and smiled up at him. He smiled brightly and it went silent. It wasn't the awkward silence you get on things like blind dates though, it was a nice kind of silence. Sweet almost. My eyes widened as he suddenly began moving closer to me…. His lips that is. He was going to kiss me! I began fangirling inside but right before it happened the door opened and he immediately backed away and stood up, walking out. He seemed nervous as he walked away, only saying a quiet, "Goodbye". I tried to put together all that had happened, especially why he left so abruptly and why he was going to kiss me, when I noticed that Senri had walked in.

"What was Takuma doing in here?", He asked dully, as he looked towards the door. I tried to hide my still blushing face, and responded a little too quickly.

"Oh! He was just trying to help cheer me up, that's all!", I said quickly, hiding my face in my hands. He sighed and looked down at me.

"Well, whatever he did, it seemed to work…", He stated as I sighed in relief. He didn't know about what was about to happen, and that's all I needed to know at that moment. In all that had happened, I had actually forgotten about what happened with Rido.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I sat on the bed in Zero's room as we talked. I told him about what happened with Yagari and me after class and now we were just having a nice, normal conversation before we both go to bed. He even told me about his family before they died.

"So how close were you with Ichiru back when you were kids?" He sighed and looked at the ground.

"We were really close, at least I thought we were… I was thinking of him a lot, and just wanted him to be happy and safe…"

"I see…. Sorry for asking." I said quietly. He looked back up at me.

"It's alright, you didn't know…", He said, when I noticed him seem to flinch in pain. I stood up and walked over with a frown.

"Zero? What is it?" He tried to scoot back, when he started to grasp his throat.

"Get… Away…", He stated rather harshly. My eyes widened and I quickly looked around.

"Z-Zero! Where are your blood tablets!?" He reached in his pocket, but all he pulled out was an empty box, and he cursed silently at the sight. I noticed his eyes turning to a bright red, and stepped back a little. I went to the wall and looked at him in worry.

"Z-Zero...?" I saw him struggle to fight the lust that was trying to take over him, and soon he was in front of me. I noticed that he had pinned me to the wall and was holding my wrists, and his fangs were showing.

"Z-Zero! Stop! Zero, please! I'll get you some blood tablets!" I tried to snap him out of it, but it was no use. He leaned closer to my neck, and licked the skin on my neck, sending shivers up my spine, before piercing his fangs where he had licked. I yelped in pain as I felt the blood being drained from me.

"Zero… Please…." I said quietly as I began to get weaker. I felt like I was about to faint, when he pulled away, he wiped the blood from around his mouth, and his eyes changed back to their normal lavender. Then, he noticed what he had done, and stared down at me in shock as I fell limp in his arms.

"Sariya!", I heard him yelled, before my world went black.


	38. Talking It Out

**Sariya's P.O.V**

I woke up in the infirmary, The only thing I remembered was talking with Zero before bed but that's it. I have no idea what had happened. The door suddenly opened and in came Yagari.

"What happened?! Why am I here!?" He sighed as he stopped and closed the door.

"Zero attacked you... And almost killed you, too…" My eyes widened as I stared at him before looking down.

"Well…. He didn't mean to, I'm sure… I better go find him…." I said as I got up and went to leave the room. I reached for the door handle, but Yagari grabbed my other arm.

"Sariya, you need to stay in here and rest. If you want to see him that bad, I'll make sure someone gets him in here for you", He stated strictly. I was actually feeling really tired, so I nodded my head and walked back to sit down on the bed.

"You know, at this point… Dying would actually be pleasant." He sighed as he looked at me, obviously upset. He walked out of the door, leaving me in the room alone. I sighed and laid my head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling tiredly.

"Maybe…. I'll talk with Zero… Later~" I said quietly before falling asleep. I slept for what felt like forever, when I opened my eyes, and saw two lavender eyes looking at me, guiltily. I got up tiredly before rubbing my eyes. I looked over at Zero with a smile.

"What's with you?" He sighed and looked down.

"I was worried about you, that's all…"

"Yea well stop worrying then! I'm fine." I said smiling. He chuckled a little, before looking back up at me. I heard something from across the room, and I turned to see Kenzie. She smiled and walked closer when she noticed me looking at her.

"I'm glad you're okay, I was worried I was going to lose my best friend…", She said, and slightly glared at Zero. I noticed her glare and gave her a slight frown.

"Don't be mad at him Kenzie. It's not his fault." She sighed and shook her head.

"I understand, but think about how you'd feel to someone if they did what happened to you, to me. I know you'd be at least a little mad…", She said with a small chuckle. I sighed and got up before walking to the door.

"Well then it's time you two talked." I then left the room and locked the door behind me. I couldn't help but giggle about what I did before walking away.

 **Kenzie's P.O.V.**

I watched as she walked out, and quickly headed behind her, but when I tried to open the door, it was locked. I shook the handle, but nothing happened.

"I guess she's locked us in, so that we can, 'Talk'", I said with a sigh. I turned around, and sat down in a chair across from him.

"There isn't much to say really, I'm just worried about her, that's all…", I continued. He glared at me a little.

"Are you trying to say that she's not safe around me?", He said, with a hint of annoyance. I chuckled a little at him.

"No, not that. I just don't want her getting hurt again. Believe me, I know how you're feeling, how you can't use the blood tablets. Because I can't either. I just want there to be a way to make sure this doesn't happen again…", I said with a smile, still clearly angry. He sighed and stood up.

"Well I think we both have the same goal then, so that's all we need to talk about", he said as he walked to the door.

"Sariya? Will you let us out now?", I yelled slightly, hoping she hadn't just gone and left us locked in there.

"Nah I think you guys are fine in there!" I heard her yell and I growled. I looked over at Zero, who looked annoyed.

"Sariya, let us out!", He yelled.

"I didn't hear the magic word!" Zero was clearly angry and I couldn't help but giggle at what Sariya said next, as if she knew he was mad at her.

"Umm…. Love you Zero~" He was glaring at the door where she would be, and I laughed a little.

 _"Please_ , let us out, Sariya… I think Zero's getting a little annoyed being stuck in here…"

"Yea honestly, I am kinda afraid to let him out!" I sighed and stepped forward. I used my powers that I had been practicing on to unlock to door, and pushed it open.

"Didn't expect that, huh?", I said with a smirk to an annoyed Sariya. Her eyes widened and she began to slowly back away.

"Okay um… Listen, you guys know I love you both… I mean like, one of you is my best friend and the other my boyfriend…. Like…" She stopped speaking when she saw the glare she was getting from Zero.

"Don't do something like that again", He said a little harsh, and I smiled a little at the scene.  
"Um… I reeeaaallllyyy love you~" She said taking another step back. He sighed and started to walk away, and I chuckled at how nervous she was.

"Go ahead and get some rest, he'll be back later", I said and pushed her into the room, locking the door on her this time. I laughed to myself and walked away, all the way hearing her yell at me.


	39. Kenzie's Crush

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

It had been a couple days since the 'incident' with Zero and Sariya, and I was standing next to a tree in the forest. I sighed and closed my eyes, only to have my eyes go wide when I heard footsteps.

"Who's-", I started to ask who was there, when I saw Takuma walking towards me. I sighed and smiled at him.

"Oh, hello Takuma", I stated with a small smile.

"Hello Kenzie. Why are you out here?" He asked with a smile.

"Just needed to think a little, that's all…", I said with a sigh.

"Is everything okay?" He asked concerned. I laughed a little and looked up at him.

"Yeah, just a lot has been going on lately…"

"I see… Would you like to talk about it?"

"It's just… What Zero did… I was worried for Sariya, but then I realized. I'm the same thing as him, I could easily lose myself and hurt everyone I hold dear…", I said as I looked away so he couldn't see how I looked.

"You wouldn't mean to though. Sariya would understand that and she is the one who gets to decide on who she wants to be around. If she wants to be around you then she has every right to be."

"I know, but I don't want to make that mistake, either way… I don't want to hurt anyone…", I said and sat on the ground, pulling my knees to my chest and looking away. He crouched down and smiled at me before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You won't. I know so." I looked back at him and smiled a little, before jumping forward and hugging him.

"...Thank you…" He smiled as I let go but my eyes widened when I saw his face moving closer until… He kissed me.

"Anytime.." He said with a smile before getting up and walking away. I stared back at him in shock, knowing my face had to be fifty shades of red. I watched him walk away, and when he was far away, I got up and ran to Sariya's dorm.

 **Sariya's P.O.V.**

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"I'm soooooooooo boooooooorrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeddddddddddddd!" I yelled. I would have went to go talk with Zero but he was with Yuki and Cross for something so I was on my own…. I continued to stare at my ceiling, when I heard repeated knocks from my window, over and over. I walked over and opened and smiled brightly when I saw Kenzie.

"Thank god! I was so bored!" I let her in, when I noticed that she was blushing a little as she quickly walked in.

"Um… Why are you blushing?"

"Let'sjustsayTakumamighthavekissedmeandI'mkindoffreakingout", She said _extremely_ fast.

"Gee can you slow down a bit?!" I asked as I put the words in my head and slowed them down a bit before realizing what she said.

"Wait, Takuma kissed you!? Aww how sweet!"

"But it was so random! I'm just really confused! I think he might have almost did a couple days ago, but I don't know…", She said as she fiddled with her hands.

"Awwww! Kenzie and Takuma sittin in a tree~ K.I.S.S.I.N.G~" She glared at me and started to blush more.

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"Now I see why you were teasing me about Zero… It's fun! So how long till you guys get married?~"

"Ha ha, _veeeery_ funny", She said sarcastically.

"I just want to know what I should do now? I'm not exactly experienced with stuff like this…", She continued.

"Go talk to him and kiss and wait for him to ask you out… Boom."

"You make it sound so simple", She said, quietly. and laughed a little.

"It is." I said laughing. She chuckled and stood up.

"Well thanks, I guess I'll try to talk to him… And probably end up freaking out and running away, but anyways", She finished with a smile.

"Oh calm down. In fact. Go talk with him now!" I said grabbing her and pushing her towards the window.

"Alright, alright! I'll go!", She said as she stepped aside and stepped out of the window.


	40. Boyfriends

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I was walking around the moon dorms, looking for Takuma. I didn't want to go straight to his dorm, since Senri would possibly be there, so I decided to just wait in the grand living room. I sighed and sat down on a couch, and waited. I looked behind me when I heard footsteps, and saw Takuma walking towards me, looking slightly confused.

"Kenzie? Why aren't you in your dorm room?"

"I-I actually wanted to talk…", I mentally cursed myself for stuttering, and looked away.

"Oh? What about?", He asked smiling. I blushed and looked down as he walked over to me.

"I… Why did you kiss me…?" I saw him blush a little before looking down.

"Well… I really like you…. The moment I first saw you I loved you…." My eyes widened as I looked up at him, blushing madly.

"R-Really...?"

"Yes…." He said before he gave me another small kiss before pulling away and smiling down at me.

"Now I have a question for you." I was still blushing from the kiss as I put my hand to my mouth, but quickly regained my composure.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me?" I smiled and nodded my head, before standing up and hugging him. He laughed before placing a small kiss on my head when Senri suddenly walked in. I quickly backed away and smiled at Senri as he walked closer.

"What's going on?", He asked as he looked at me annoyed, and I laughed, nervously.

"N-Nothing…"

"Nothing at all." Takuma said getting up and walking away after giving me one last smile. Senri glared at me, and I laughed a little.

"Ha ha… I'll be going now…", I said nervously, before running off.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I packed my bag before putting it by my bed and walking out of my room to Zero's. Tomorrow morning I would be leaving on a trip to a city far from here for a whole week. It was to see a bunch orchestras and stuff and I was super excited. I knocked on Zero's door with a smile. I wanted to spend the rest of the evening with him before I leave. He opened the door, and let me in.

"Hey, are you finished packing?", He asked as he sat down on the edge of his bed. I nodded my head with a smile before shutting the door and running in and jumping onto his bed.

"Yeppers! I can't wait for tomorrow!" I yelled in excitement. He chuckled a little at me.

"I can tell…" I blushed before sitting up and looking at him.

"So why are you going? You're not interested in this stuff."

"I guess I just wanted to spend some more time alone with you" My face turned bright red as I blushed.

"Um… Thanks." I looked away. He chuckled more at me, and kissed my forehead, before standing up.

"We'll be leaving soon, are you ready?" I nodded slightly as I continued blushing. I looked down as I stood in front of him.

"Y-Yea…" He grabbed his suitcase and walked out of the door, leaving me sitting on his bed blushing. After my face went back to normal, I grabbed my bag and ran out of the building. I walked onto the bus and looked at the very back where Zero was sitting. There weren't many kids on the trip and they were all sitting in the front so Zero and I had the back to ourselves. I smiled slightly as I walked over and sat beside him.

"I am soooooo excited!" I squealed as I looked out the window with a bright smile on my face. I started to walk towards the empty seat beside Zero, when a girl ran past me, pushing me over into the seat to the right next to me, and sat in the open seat.

"Sorry, this seat's taken~", she said in a cheery voice. That's when I noticed that I had landed in the seat beside a guy who was also on the trip. I looked at him with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Sariya." He laughed a little and smiled a bright smile.

"I'm Zack, you can sit here if you need a seat…", He said, looking up at me with bright, _red_ eyes, as his completely white hair fell around his head. I looked back at Zero slightly, he looked back and I sighed. I would move back there as soon as there was an open seat.

"I guess I have to until I can sit with Zero."

"Well, I think you'll be glad you chose to sit here, I think we'll get along just fine…", He said, and I thought I saw a smirk for a split second, but brushed it off. I smiled before looking back at Zero who looked very… Irritated. I raised an eyebrow at him and didn't realize Zack was watching me.

"Who exactly is he to you?", He said somewhat… Darkly… I turned around back to him, confused by how he said it, but he simply just chuckled a little and smiled slightly at me.

"Zero is my… Um…. Boyfriend…"

"Oh, is he?", He said, seeming a little angry, but still laughed a little.

"That's wonderful for you…" I smiled a little and was about to reply when I saw the girl beside Zero leave. I smiled brightly before looking back at Zack apologetically.

"Um sorry, but that girl is gone and Zero was wanting to sit with me for the ride. I'll see you around?" I asked standing up. He looked up at me sadly, before sighing.

"Sure, is it alright if I meet up with you both when we get there? I don't really have any friends here… I don't want to bother you both, but…" I smiled brightly as I nodded.

"Of course! You wouldn't be a bother at all!" I said smiling before walking back to Zero and sitting with him.

"Who was he?", He asked, with an annoyed tone.

"His name is Zack. I had nowhere to sit because of that girl so I sat with him. I told him he can hang out a bit with us when we get there. He has no one here to talk to so I said he can come with us." I said smiling at Zero. he looked over at Zack and glared at him, as he just sat in the seat by himself and smiled.

"Don't go near him", he said sharply. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's with you? He's just a friend." He looked back at me, annoyed.

"...You don't understand…", He muttered quietly, thinking that I couldn't hear him.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him slightly concerned.

"It's nothing…", He said with a sigh, and looked towards the window. I sighed before smiling at him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on~ You wanted to spend time with me and now is a good chance~" He cuckled and looked down at me.

"You're right, and I guess I don't really have anything to worry about now…", He stated before pulling me closer into a slight hug. I blushed slightly and looked down. He does the slightest little thing and I blush like crazy.

"Um… Yeppers…" We sat like that for a while, unknowing that a certain someone had been watching...


	41. Ichiru and The Pervert

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I sat on one of the couches in the grand living room and read, which has become almost like a routine to me. I was up before the others, and would have went to see Sariya, but she was on her trip. I sighed and continued reading, when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up from my book, confused.

"Why would anyone be here this early…?", I asked myself, and walked to the doors. I opened them up, and my eyes immediately went wide when I saw who was there.

"I-Ichiru… Wh-What do you want…", I said, backing up slowly. He looked at me, obviously annoyed, and stepped inside.

"I'm looking for Zero, where is he?", He said dully.

"He's on the music trip with Sariya, did he not tell you about that?", I said as I looked at him confused. I noticed his sword was with him, so I tried to keep my guard up.

"Don't start with that", he said harshly, and walked forward, as I walked backward until my back hit the wall behind me. I saw him pull out his sword and place it across my neck, and I could feel the cold metal tingling my skin.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know I was doing anything wrong…", I said quietly, scared to speak much at all. He glared at me more, and I felt him push it closer to my neck, so close that I was scared that it would cut me if I breathed or moved at all.

"Where is he?" The sword was suddenly hit down by a Katana being held by Takuma, who was now standing in front of me, protectively.

"Ichiru, I suggest you leave now!" He yelled before advancing on Ichiru. Ichiru held his sword up in order to block any attacks.

"I was just asking her where Zero is, that's all. I just want that information, and I'll leave."

"I told you, he's on the trip with Sariya…", I said quietly, as Ichiru glared more at me.

"Enough! Ichiru, Kenzie is telling the truth. Now leave before Kaname and the Headmaster arrive!" He glared at Takuma and me, but reluctantly turned around and left. I gave a sigh of relief while Takuma put away his Katana, before turning to me and giving me a hug which I gratefully returned.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he held me. I looked up at him, still a little frightened.

"Yeah, I think so…", I said as I hugged him tightly.

"Good…. I'm sorry you had to see him again…." He said kissing my forehead. I blushed from the kiss, and closed my eyes as I hugged him.

"It's alright…" He smiled at me.

"Good… Now, why don't we both head to bed. It's still quite early." He told me as he kissed me again before putting an arm around my shoulders, holding me as he walked with me up the stairs. I smiled and blushed lightly as we walked, and stayed in the position we were in as we continued. He walked me to my room and we sat down on my bed. He smiled down at me as he put a blanket on me and laid beside me. I smiled and closed my eyes as I scooted closer to him, and leaned my head against his chest. I was blushing madly, but I didn't care. I was happy with him.

 **Sariya P.O.V**

I leaned my head on Zero. He had an arm around me as we stared out the window. My eyes flickered from being closed and opened as I tried to focus. I was tired but I couldn't sleep… We would be there bent over and kissed my forehead, smiling a little.

"Are you tired?" I shook my head no before opening my eyes again.

"N-No…. Just…" I stopped when I began to doze off again but I soon opened my eyes again and looked out the window before yawning slightly. He chuckled at me, and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. I smiled slightly before finally letting sleep engulf me.

What only felt like a couple minutes later, I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and looked up at Zero who stopped shaking me when he saw I was awake.

"We're here"

"I don't wanna wake up…." I said before shutting my eyes again as I continued to lay my head on him.

"Do you want to be left on the bus while everyone else goes? Because if that's what you want…" I groaned before looking up with him with a slight glare.

"Fine…." We both stood up, grabbing our stuff, and headed out the bus doors. I was walking, when I felt someone give me a hug from the side.

"Hey, Sariya!", I heard Zack say happily, as he looked at me with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey Zack!" I looked towards Zero with a smile, ignoring his glare towards Zack.

"Zero, this is Zack. Zack, meet Zero!" He let go of me, and looked over at Zero, glaring slightly.

"You're her boyfriend, aren't you…? You're lucky to have her…", He stated with a smirk at the last sentence.

"Yes, I am", Zero said harshly, and grabbed my arm, pulling me to his side. I looked up at him confused before looking back to Zack.

"Well anyways, we have the rest of the day to ourselves since we aren't doing anything till tomorrow, so wanna go into the city for a bit with us?" He looked back at me happily, as if he wasn't just glaring at Zero.

"Sure! That'd be great!" I smiled brightly and we began walking. We stopped at a few stores but never bought anything. After awhile, we went to a restaurant and we began walking towards some seats. We sat down, Zero across from me and Zack, who was beside me.

"I'll be right back", Zero stated and stood up. When I saw him walk out of sight, I looked back at Zack, who was smirking at me.

 **(everything beyond this point was Kenzie's idea and she writes Zack)**

"What is it?" I asked him confused. He chuckled at me and leaned closer.

"Do you really want to be with a freak like him…?", he said chuckling and smiling a little. My eyes widened before I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What's that supposed to mean, _Zack_." He smirked at me, and grabbed my chin.

"He doesn't deserve someone like you… You're too... _Special_ …", He said while examining my features.

"Oh I see. Funny because you think that I deserve you instead but I would never date somebody so desperate." I said glaring at him.

"I know I don't deserve you… But I can't let something so precious go to waste, now can I…?", He said, and I noticed a knife in his belt. It wasn't anti-vampire, so it could easily hurt me. I jumped up before backing away.

"Back off." he looked at me with a sickly smile, before quickly grabbing my arm, pulling me down.

" _I want you…_ And there's no changing that… Now, I wouldn't tell Zero about this, alright?", He whispered to me and chuckled creepily. My eyes widened, and i tried to pull away from him, but his grip only tightened with that. He grabbed my chin so that I couldn't move, and kissed me on the lips. I stared at him in disgust, and he laughed at me.

"So, you won't tell him about this, will you?", He said as he eyed me darkly.

"No. I won't tell he was right and that you're a perverted little idiot that needs to get a life!" he glared at me for a second, but was soon chuckling.

"Good girl…", He said with a smirk, and went back to normal, just as Zero came into view. He hadn't seen _any_ of it… I glared at him before standing up.

"Zero. It's getting late, we should go." He looked at me, slightly confused, but sighed.

"I guess you're right, let's go…" I nodded before grabbing his hand and pulling him along but my grip tightened when Zack came up beside me. I went closer to Zero who didn't think anything of it and we walked to the Hotel we would be staying at.


	42. Scarred

**Kenzie wrote most of this chapter.**

 **WARNING: There is an attempt at rape in this chapter. Do not read Sariya's pov if you want to avoid it.**

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

It was the last night before the trip ended and we had to leave in the morning, and I was laying in my bed. Zack had been doing things all week whenever zero was gone. He kissed me, and got too close for comfort. And I didn't really have a choice but to deal with it. So, I laid in my bed, scared of what he would do in the morning, and hoping I'd never see him again after the trip. **(Everything beyond this point is written by Kenzie and Kenzie only)** But, all of my thoughts were soon gone, as I heard the door open and close. I rolled over towards the door, and saw Zack there. I had been laying on top of the covers, and quickly tried to use them to hide, but he was quick to grab my arm and stop me, as I sat still out of fear. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and pajama pants, as he sat down and smirked at me.

"What do you want, Zack?", I said coldly as I glared at him. He chuckled and leaned down closer to me.

"I think I've already told you that before…", He stated and leaned down, kissing me. I glared at him even more, and his smile only widened.

"I love it when you do that~"

"You're disgusting"

"Thank you…" He crawled on top of me, pinning me down. I looked at him horrified, as his smirk widened.

"You're so adorable when you're afraid…", He whispered to me. I glared at him, but to no use. I let him kiss me, thinking that was all he wanted, no matter how disgusted I felt. I was horrified though, when I felt him reach under my shirt and unclasp my bra. I used all the strength I had and pushed him off of me, scooted back as far as I could, and hooked my bra back up.

" ** _WHAT THE F**K IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_** ", I screamed and stood up, walking away from him. I felt confident and was ready to defend myself if he tried anything, but I didn't want to get too close. He pulled out a knife, and walked forward towards me.

"I didn't want to do this, but this _cannot_ go without punishment…", He said angrily and tried to strike me with the knife. I glared at him before jumping back and running up and kicking him in his 'happy place'. I then began to hit him repeatedly in the face but when I brought a hand back to hit him with the other, I would use my nails and scratch him at his eyes. After a few minutes, he had a bunch of scratches on his face and he had to close the one eye in pain. I backed away and was about to run out the door but when I opened it, I saw Zero. I immediately ran behind him before telling him what happened, and not just tonight but what Zack had been doing every day. Zero glared at Zack and was about to punch him when the teachers ran in. I told them everything and Zack was soon taken away. I gave a sigh of relief before sitting on my bed and bringing my knees to my chest.

"I never thought I would actually have to use the things I learned from self defence class against someone that seemed so… Nice."

"People aren't always as they seem…", Zero said, and hugged me. I happily accepted the hug and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yea. Thanks."

"Of course…", He said and held me tighter.

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

I sat around outside the gates of the school waiting for Sariya and Zero to get back from the trip. I smiled when I saw the bus they were on pull up, and saw them walk out.

"You're finally back!", I said and ran up to them, hugging Sariya. She smiled brightly and hugged me back.

"Yepp! We had an amazing time!" She said, and I noticed Zero seem to scoff a little. I didn't pay much attention to it, and turned back to Sariya.

"Tell me about it, I want to know about all the cool things that happened and such!", I said happily, and laughed a little. But, I leaned close to her for a moment, before whispering.

"And, did something happen between you two? Zero seems a little… Annoyed…", I said, glancing at him. She frowned a little and I stepped back.

"A guy was getting really close to me and did some… _Things_ … I think he goes here, but I don't know if he still does or not after that", She said and I looked at her surprised. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her up and down.

"Are you alright? What did he do?", I said worriedly, and she laughed, pushing me off.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's not like he hurt me physically…", She said and I sighed. I was worried, but I took her word for it.

"Well, nothing _too_ interesting has happened here lately… So I guess I'll just help you with your stuff", I said with a smile, and grabbed her things from her before she could do or say anything. She smiled and grabbed a few things before we began walking to the main building,

"Well how are you and Takuma doing?" I blushed at the thought of what had happened days ago.

"Well… Not much has happened, but Ichiru came and was angry at me and Takuma helped me… He kind of saved me I guess…", I said with a small chuckle as I blushed more.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! That is so sweet~"

"Oh, be quiet", I said and looked away. We ended up at her dorm, and I set her stuff down on her bed.

"I guess I'll head back to the moon dorms now, I'm going to practice some new stuff with my powers", I said and nodded my head towards the door. She smiled and nodded before turning away to unpack. I walked out and headed to the dorms, glad that everyone was back.


	43. Fk Pronouns!

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I had gotten to the moon dorms, and was practicing my powers. I decided to try and turn something from nature into metal, and was sitting at the bottom of a tree, staring at a vine. Eventually, I saw it have a nice, shiny silver to it, and more spread. I felt proud of myself, and picked a flower. I felt bad, turning something living into a chunk of metal, but dismissed it as I practiced. I turned the flower, a daisy, into a shiny gold color, and admired its precise features. I stood up, still holding the flower, when I saw a flash. I turned around and saw a girl and boy on top of the wall separating the moon dorms from the rest, both with cameras, staring at me.

"Wha-", I tried to question what they were doing, when they stared at me intriguingly and jumped down, running away. I ran out after them, and eventually found the girl standing near the gates, on the phone. I stood behind a bush, so that she couldn't see me.

"Yes. Yes, I'm serious! She turned a flower into pure gold and a vine on a tree into silver, without even doing anything! No, we ran away. Yes, we got photos. Mhm. Alright, will do. We'll be home soon, love you~" I stared at her, knowing that she was talking about me, and turned around and stood up, preparing to get as far away as I could and back to Takuma and Senri. But, when I turned around, I ran into someone's chest, and fell backwards. I saw the boy that had been taking photos of me with the girl.

"D-Don't touch me!", I yelled at him, and he bent over, getting closer to me.

"Why aren't you using those powers you've been using on me?", He asked calmly, and I looked at him confused.

"Why would I use them on you…? Should I be doing something to protect myself from you?", I said, scared, but glared at him and tried to hide my fear. He smiled a little at me, and grabbed my neck, and shoved a cloth with a horrible scent onto my face, forcing me to breath it in.

"Probably so…", He said with a sigh, and I felt my world go black as I lost consciousness.

I woke up in a strange room, and felt a cold medium underneath me. I sat up, and realized I was in a dark room, with the only light hanging over me, shining bright. I was sitting on a metal table, and I looked around, trying to find anything of significance, when I heard footsteps.

"I see you've woken up… That's wonderful…", a voice said, as a man came into sight. He was wearing a lab coat, and had black hair that was long in the front, with piercing grey eyes that were slightly blue, with a yellowish green around the pupils.

"What's going on? Who are you? Where people am I?", I asked, scooting back as far as I could.

"Those can be answered later, right now I have questions for you… How can you use those powers you were using?", He asked, staring at me intently. I looked away from his eyes, frightened by his gaze.

"I-I don't know… I was just kind of born with it…?", I said, not wanting to tell the whole truth just yet. He sighed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me forward, then laying me down against the table, and strapped me in.

" _What are you doing?!_ ", I shouted, frightened by his actions. He pulled out some tools and a mask, which he put over my mouth, making me feel extremely tired.

"You won't tell me what I need to know, so I'll just try and figure out myself…", He said, staring at me creepily, as I fell back into another sleep.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I ate dinner beside Yuki and across from Zero who was beside Cross. I smiled as I talked with Yuki. She was a lot of fun once I got to know her more. We continued talking and laughing during the meal when Takuma and Senri suddenly burst through the door. I looked at them with a glare but before I could say a word, they beat me to it.

"Where is my sister?", Senri said harshly, and I noticed that he and Takuma both had worried faces.

"Why you asking me? Last I heard from her was after I got off the bus with Zero from our trip." Takuma sighed and stepped forward.

"She's been gone for hours now, and you're the most likely person she would be with, unless something happened to her…"

"I'm sure she's fine. Last thing she said was she was going to go practice with her powers so she is probably in the forest or something." I said before turning back to my food.

"She was outside of the moon dorms earlier, then she just disappeared all of a sudden. I'm not taking my chances", Senri said dully. I sighed in annoyance before standing up.

"Fine. We can go look for her." I said before walking out. I lead Senri and Takuma out and headed for the forest. I expected to see her where she normally likes to practice, but there wasn't a trace of her.

"See what we mean? She's not anywhere…", Senri stated dully, and leaned against a tree. I frowned and looked around.

"Okay… Maybe there is something to worry about… I just don't see where she would have went or why. I mean, she was super happy since Takuma and her are now a thing. She was way to happy to want to leave." Takuma's eyes widened before he ran over and covered my mouth.

"Shush! Senri doesn't know!" He removed his hands from my mouth.

"Oh…. Well now he does." Takuma facepalmed while Senri glared at him.

"I'm going to kill her when we find her…", Senri said, obviously annoyed.

"I may be able to help you with that…", I turned around and saw a boy with short dark brown hair and blue eyes standing behind us.

"Where is she?!" I yelled at him. He put his hands in front of him and stepped back a little.

"Hey, hey. I can't just _give away_ her location so easily. _He'll_ know I did it. But, I can help you a little…"

"Or you can just be smart and tell us where to find out who _he_ is or just tell us instead of playing the pronoun game." He sighed and folded his arms.

"Well, for your information, I'm supposed to be assisting him. I'm not allowed to say his name, address, or even who he is to me. He'll find out. But, I can tell you what he does… That's all I can do to help, he _will_ find out with any other information. He's a very smart man..."

"Fine. Tell us."

"He's a scientist, and he studies how the human body functions and its capabilities. He's peaked an interest in the mysteries of the body, and was intrigued when my sister told him about Kenzie. In so, he took her to study her and do experiments", He stated with a sigh and an upset look on his features. My eyes widened.

"W-Where is she!?"

"I told you, I can't help you with that. In order to help her, you'll have to trick him. Figure out who he is, he's in this region. When you figure it out, give it a few days. Pretend to be going places looking for where she could be and gathering information. If I tell you where she is right now and you head straight there, he'll know someone told you all."

"You know, when this is all over, I'm going to make sure I rip your fricken head off!" I yelled angrily before walking away in annoyance… Time to try and find _her_. 


	44. Why Not?

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I woke up feeling cold, and felt the metal table still under me. I sat up, and noticed that the jacket to my uniform was missing. My undershirt was buttoned loosely, and I could see a scar just above my heart. I realized how much my chest hurt as I saw the scar, and decided to fix the buttons and found my jacket on the floor. I sighed once finished and tried to stand up, but failed. I could hardly move my legs, my entire body ached in pain. I looked to the side,and noticed the tools he had out earlier were now bloodied and out of order and organisation. I saw a roll of bandage thrown on the floor, and that I had bandages wrapped around me everywhere.

"What happened…", I said groggily, and felt a slight pain build up in my throat. I realized how long it had been since I had blood, since I normally got it from Senri since I couldn't take the tablets. But, I'd put it off the past few days since I had been with Takuma and since Sariya was gone and I couldn't focus on much else but her getting back. But here I was, with the pain only growing. I reached into my pocket, finding a half empty box of blood tablets. I poured some out, and tried to force myself to take them, but only ended up gagging myself as I forced them down my throat, with the pain not stopping. I noticed little pools of my own blood everywhere, and felt the pain get unbearable.

"Kenzie, I have some food for you to eat since you'll need some nutrients. You seem to have lost a lot of blood-", I heard the boy who had been at school say, but stop when he saw me.

"Hey! What happened! What's going on!?", He said, and I tried to scoot back.

"Stay away!", I yelled back.

"No! It's obvious that you need some help!" he said, and grabbed my arm, but I grabbed his and pushed him onto the floor, on his back. I crawled on top of him, licking a spot on his neck, before piercing my fangs into his neck. I took as much blood as I needed at the moments, before sitting up and wiping my mouth. He stayed laying on the floor even after I stood up off of him, with a mixture of embarrassment and fear. I could tell by his face that he was scared, but he seemed to be blushing a little. I sighed and sat down on the metal table.

"I told you to stay back, I'm sorry…" He blushed more and stood up.

"D-Don't worry! It's fine, you can take blood from me if you need to…", He said and I chuckled a little.

"You sound so sure of that, I wouldn't be so quick to answer…", I said and the doors slammed open.

"Oliver! What happened?", I heard the man who had been in here earlier yell. He looked at me with my now bloodied clothes, and to Oliver, who was also bloody, and ran at me. He grabbed me by the neck, and held me in the air.

"What the _hell_ even are you… I'll have to do more _tests_ …", He said, slamming my back onto the metal table. He leaned closer to my face, and whispered.

"Don't you ever do something like that again…", He stated, and started to hit me. He punched and then used a scapple to cut my skin.

"Father! Stop!", I heard the boy yell, as his sister ran in. _So he's helping him because he's his father, that makes more sense now…_ I focused more on him hurting me, and eventually gave up, with my throat burning and my entire body still aching.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I sat in class with Zero. I was so worried about Kenzie… What were they doing to her?! Was she okay?! Was she…. I don't even want to continue that thought….

"Are you worried about Kenzie?", Zero asked, looking down at me. I nodded my head and brought my feet onto my chair and my knees to my chest.

"Yes… Very…"

"It'll be okay, we can find some information and we'll find her. You said that it was just experiments and testing, so she should be fine…", He said and looked down at me worriedly.

"B-But… What if she's…" I stopped and squinted my eyes shut before putting my head on my knees. I felt Zero put an arm around me, pulling me close.

"We'll find her, don't worry…" I nodded slightly and looked up slightly.

"I hope so…." He sighed, and sat up a little, still having his arm around me, but with a little more space.

"Let's just get through the day and we can get straight to work on it after this class ends. I noded my head. Once the class did end, I sat up and my eyes widened when I saw the boy from earlier. I narrowed my eyes before running away from Zero and following the boy. I was as silent as I could as I followed him through the forest. After at least an hour, we finally reached a huge building and my eyes widened. I quickly followed the boy inside. I didn't know where he went so I simply hid behind corners and such, looking for my best friend. I soon found my way to a basement and opened the door. Inside was a man with a lab coat holding a tool as he… I'm not going to finish that thought. The man looked up and over at me, before chuckling.

"It was about time you came here, we've been waiting for you… I wish i could have cleaned the place up a little, though…", He said, as he lifted Kenzie so that she could sit up and see me. Her eyes widened when she saw me, and I noticed how much blood was around her, as she quietly said a single word.

"...Run…" I glared at him before taking out my daggers. I knew they wouldn't hurt him but he didn't.

"Let her go! Right now!" He chuckled at me, and laid her back down on the table, but turned it so that she could see.

"And why should I do that? I'm a scientist, and I study, that's all I'm doing right now… I've done nothing wrong…", He stated with a smirk.

"Nothing wrong!? You're hurting an innocent girl that just wants to live a normal life! How is doing this not wrong!?"

"She's obviously different, and is _very_ powerful. I'm trying to figure out how this happened to her, so that it doesn't happen to anyone else… What's the harm in hurting one little girl who is putting people in danger? She's already hurt my son, so part of this is getting back at her… Teaching her not to harm them..."

"You know what. Screw you!" I yelled as I threw a dagger at him, it hit the wall beside him just in front of his face.

"My aim is perfect so either let her go or the next one will be in your brain."

"But look at the way those are made… They're obviously meant so that they don't hurt humans, but something else. And I can confirm, I am in fact human… So how do you plan on hurting me?", He said, walking forward. And at the moment, I suddenly hated scientists.

"No you're pretty inhuman if you ask me." He chuckled at me and stared creepily.

"You know, Kenzie's getting pretty lonely during her testings, I think she needs a friend during it to help her get through it and keep her company…", He said and quickly grabbed my wrist, and ended up locking my arms behind my back.

"L-Let me go!"

"Don't worry, I don't need to do any testing on you… Your job is to simply keep her company for now…", He said as he pushed me down into a chair beside the table Kenzie was on, and tied me to it.

"You know, I really can't wait until I get to cut that sorry little head of yours off."

"Good luck with that…", He said, and Kenzie turned towards me.

"Why… Didn't you run… Like I told you…", She breathed out, quietly.

"You're my best friend. I would never." She sighed, before flinching in pain from the man hurting her.

"Why though, why now…", She said, before closing her eyes.

"Why not."


	45. Worry

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes after what felt like an eternity, with a pain in my side, where my lung is. I rolled over, my eyes meeting Sariya's. She seemed upset, and I looked at her confused.

"What's wrong…? You look like you've seen a ghost…", I said, trying to sit up, but was too weak to.

"H-He…. He did such bad things to y-you…." I stared at her, then felt my side, and noticed a scar running up my side. I sighed and looked back to her. I was about to say something, when the doors opened. Oliver came walking in, and handed us each a small glass of water, and gave me what looked like pain killers.

"What?", I said, looking at him confused.

"You're obviously in pain, and if you're ever to get out or even need to move, these might help a little…", He said calmly, and I looked to Sariya with a questioning look. I didn't know if I should trust him or not. She nodded her head.

"Trust him. If he was the same as his father, he wouldn't be helping us." I sighed, and took the two pills he gave me, drinking some of the water to force them down.

"Why are you helping us though, if he's your father… Doesn't family come first? I mean, you don't even know us…", I asked. He seemed to blush a little before responding.

"W-Well… You weren't trying to hurt anyone, so you don't deserve what he's doing to you! So, I want to help you, it's the right thing to do!", He said quickly, and looked away. Sariya smirked.

"btw, he clearly has a crush on you, Kenzie." I looked back and forth between the two, before resting my eyes on Oliver.

"Um, thanks then, it's nice of you to help us…", I said with an awkward smile. He was glaring at Sariya, obviously annoyed by what she had said. I tried to sit up to stop them from fighting when a sharp pain went through my body, from my legs to my head.

"Agh! How am I supposed to even get out of here, if I'm in this much agony?!", I yelled as I hissed in pain.

"Dude, you have a power to do anything. Just reverse the injuries so they heal you." She stated looking at me annoyed. I looked at her sadly, and tried, but nothing happened.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to do anything with your _powers_ as long as you're in this room…" I turned around and saw the man, Oliver's father, standing by the door.

"The air surrounding you is chemically formed to block any sort of abilities outside of human capabilities. That's the only way to contain you and keep you in here… And Oliver, I expected more from you… _You are not worthy to be my son…_ ", He said, and stepped closer, pushing a surprised and saddened Oliver to the ground.

"St-Stay b-back…", I stuttered, and he laughed at me.

"And why should I do that?", He said, aggressively pushing me back down onto the metal table. My eyes widened when I saw him cringe in pain. I looked over the edge of the table to see Sariya's foot. She kicked him… In his 'special' place. I couldn't help but laugh softly, but he glared at her, and pushed the chair onto the other side of the table where she could see his hands and what he was doing, but couldn't reach him or anything. He grabbed my chin, jerking me forward.

"What do you say we do a little more research now, because of those actions of hers…?", he stated calmly, staring at me with a sickening smile. He didn't bother to get any anesthesia for me, and pulled out a knife, and made a cut near my neck, just above my collar bone. I screamed out as pain flooded to my neck area, and felt the tears run down my face as he continued to make more cuts and open them deeper, examining them.

"Stop it! Stop it right now or you'll regret it!", I heard Sariya yell. I opened my eyes as much as I could, and saw him looking at me with an insane look.

"I have no regrets", he said, before I felt his knife plunge into my chest. I screamed louder than ever, and felt myself losing consciousness from the unbearable pain.

"Stop! There are people on their way right now to help Kenzie and they won't be happy when they see what you've done to her! The more you continue, the worse your punishment for this will be!", Sariya yelled again. I forced myself to look at her, the tears streaming down my face.

"I couldn't care less what they think, I would die for these experiments…", He said, as he took the knife, carving cuts along where the tears were, making them burn from the salty liquid touching them. I looked down as more blood poured from my chest, and saw the edges of my vision darken.

"...I-I'm... S-Sorry…", I stuttered, as I stared at a horrified Sariya. She looked like she was about to yell again but the door suddenly burst open and Senri and Zero ran in, with Takuma and the Headmaster behind them. Senri immediately ran past the man, and leaned over me, as he lifted me up, holding me bridal-style. I looked at him sadly as he stared, horrified, and my vision went black.

 **Sariya's pov**

I stood up after Zero removed me from the chair. He then pushed me back behind him before attacking the man along with Takuma.

"Why would you do this to her!?" Takuma asked angrily. The man smirked as he blocked the attacks and stared at Kenzie, admiring what he'd done.

"She was an excellent specimen to study, I had to take the chance when I received it…", He said with his sickening smile.

"You're sick!", Takuma yelled again before slashing at him with his sword. He only laughed as the blood trickled from him, getting thicker and thicker. I noticed Oliver jump up off the ground from behind him, and run in front of him.

"Stop! This is my business to deal with!", he shouted, blocking them from the man. Takuma glared at him but still nodded slightly while I moved behind Zero. But, the headmaster stepped forward, with his anti-vampire sword out, even though it probably wouldn't help much. He completely ignored Oliver, and looked at the man.

"You used to do so much better things, _Mitate_. What happened? Why have you fell to these 'Experiments' of yours?", he said with a light glare, and I looked up in curiosity, now knowing the man's real name.

"But these are so much more interesting… Wouldn't you say so? Plus, I thought I had learned all I could from vampires, this is on a whole new level…", He said with a smirk. I looked between the two, confused. The Headmaster noticed, and sighed.

"We used to work together… Mitate was a scientist who worked for the vampire hunter association, and he helped create new weapons and find new ways to weaken vampires. But when he learned as much as he could at the time, he went to doing these experiments. It's been a long time since he last did one of these, but Kenzie's strange powers must have peaked his interest", He said and glared at Mitate.

"I don't really care what he used to do. He is still going to be punished greatly for this", I said with a glare. I looked over to where Senri was holding Kenzie, and saw him glare at Mitate like he was prepared to do everything that he had done to his sister.

"That's my business to take care of!", I heard Oliver yell, but Zero quickly stepped forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Takuma stabbed Mitate in the chest, and he fell to the ground. He still wore his sickening smile as he laughed, and they became lighter and lighter.

" _I regret nothing…_ ", He said raspily, and his chest stopped moving up and down with his breaths, and eventually the blood stopped. Oliver pulled away and stood in front of the group.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment?! I was meant to do this so that me and my sister could run away! Thanks a lot!", He yelled, angry.

"You can still run away you idiot. You're free to do as you wish", I said. He sighed and glanced down at Mitate.

"That was supposed to be my revenge, but I suppose he's gotten what he deserves… Now, about her... You need to get some help, _quickly_ ", He said, harshly. I nodded and we all began leaving until we reached the school and the nurse's office.

"So how long till she's better?" The nurse glanced over at me, obviously confused as to how Kenzie got so hurt.

"Well… She's gotten a fatal blow to the chest which missed her heart by millimeters… So she'll probably be stuck in here for a week at the most, and will need intense care to get healed… How did this even happen to her?", She explained, then stared at all of us, extremely confused. I looked at the others, expecting one of them to say something but they all just looked at me. I cursed under my breath before looking up at the nurse.

"We went for a walk down near the river and she fell in the rapids. She hit a bunch of rocks", I stated simply. The nurse continued to stare at me, but soon sighed and looked back to some notes she took on Kenzie's condition.

"Well, there's not much I can help you with for now. She's probably going to be unconscious for a couple of days, so you won't be able to speak to her", She said, before I heard her say quietly under her breath, "If she makes it, that is…" I stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"What was that?!" The nurse's eyes widened, and she smiled nervously at me.

"I just said that I'm sure she'll be better soon~!", She said quickly, and put the notes away, where we had no chance of seeing what was on those papers. I glared at her and took a step forward.

"You said that a _little_ too quickly…"

"I just think that we should finish this conversation, so that she can rest in peace and quiet! That will help her, if she can get her rest!"

"She's asleep. She can't hear us."

"Either way, she needs her rest. You don't want to risk disturbing her and something bad possibly happening, do you?", She said, annoyed. I huffed before crossing my arms and looking away.

"I don't like this nurse..", I muttered. The Headmaster stepped forward closer to me, as everyone watched as I was getting mad at the nurse.

"She's one of the best we've got. Kenzie will be safe here with her."

"She's also one of the most annoying." I mumbled before nodding and walking out. I could feel the nurse glaring at me as I walked out, and Zero followed me out.

"What are you so mad at her about?"

"I swear I heard her mutter 'If she makes it, that is' after saying that Kenzie will be unconscious for a few days", I said looking down, worried. Zero put his arm around me shoulders, pulling me closer.

"I'm sure she'll be fine… She may be annoying, but I'm sure if the Headmaster entrusted her with Kenzie, she'll be able to help her", He said, trying to calm me down.

"I still don't like her…." I muttered. Zero sighed and lead me to my room.

"Get some sleep, you'll probably feel better by morning." I groaned.

"It's not even late though!" Zero sighed as he pushed me into the room and closed the door.

"You know, you'll try to send me to bed but the minute you leave I'm just going to jump out of the window", I said matter of factly.

"Sariya, please just go to sleep", Zero said, sounding a little annoyed.

"But Zero~"

" _Sariya_ ", he said and opened the door, revealing an annoyed glare. I immediately jumped on my bed and sat on it criss cross like a little kid as I looked up at him innocently.

"Okay!"

"Good", He said and sighed, closing the door and walking away. I sighed and laid on my bed. Not looking forward to my next day but still fell asleep in seconds.


	46. Spirit World and Sadness

**WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER**

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I sat up and looked around me, and found myself lying in an open field. There was grass as far as the eye could see, and it was blowing calmly in the wind. I stood up, and felt the need to walk forward. I walked and walked, not stopping. As I walked, I kept seeing headstones scattered around. I eventually came up upon a small town, and felt a little relieved when I saw people walking around. I ran down, but soon stopped in my tracks. These weren't normal people, they were different. The looked as if they were spirits… I stepped back away, before I ran into a girl behind me She had long jet black hair, and was staring at me with soft, dark purple eyes.

"I'm sorry, you must be new here… Are you alright?" I froze in place, but nodded my head.

"Do you understand why you're here?", She asked simply, and I shook my head.

"No… What is this place…?" She seemed to hesitate to answer the question.

"This is the spirit world… You're… Dying or already dead…", She said as my eyes widened.

" _D-Dead?!_ ", I yelled, and she sighed.

"I'll talk to you later about it, there seems to be a visiter for you…", She said, and left. I turned around, and I saw the last person I was expecting to see.

 _Rido._

He was staring at me with a small smile, but with a sad expression at the same time. I backed up, worried he was angry at me for what I had done, and he walked closer. He was faster, and came up to me, giving me a hug.

"Don't tell me what I think is happening is actually happening…"

"I'm sorry…", I said and hugged him more. He had hurt me, but I still love him. I felt him pulling me by the hand away somewhere, and looked around at the beautiful city I had ended up in, and for the worst of reasons.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I laid my head in my arms in sadness. We had just heard last night that Kenzie was gone and I couldn't get my mind off of it. I hadn't slept all night because of it…. I looked up as I heard the door creak open, and Zero walked into my room.

"How are you feeling?", He asked, seeming worried. I immediately smiled at him as I looked up.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"I can tell that you're not. I heard about Kenzie…" I frowned again and put my head in my arms again.

"I'm fine…" He sighed and walked closer, embracing me in a hug, without saying anything at all. I rested my head on his shoulder as tears fell from my eyes.

"I miss her…" I whispered.

"I know... Is there anything you want me to do to make things feel better? I'll even go to those _vampires_ if it means getting something of hers for you." I shook my head no.

"N-No… It's fine…." He looked down at me concerned, before standing up and sighing.

"Alright…" I lifted my head and looked out the window.

"I wish I could just forget about all of this." He sighed as he looked down at me.

"I do too." I sighed and looked back at him.

"Anyways…. Now what?"

"I guess we'll be having the funeral for her this Saturday, and we need to plan it. Do you want to help…?", Zero suggested.

"No I'll just go..." I muttered. Zero gave me another worried glance, before giving me another hug and walking out the door. I sighed before laying back down on my bed and staring at the ceiling.

"I suddenly hate life more than I did when i first came to this stupid hellish prison."


	47. A Chance For Life

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I sighed as I sat on the ground of a room I had been put in by the woman I met when I first came here. I wanted to know why I was here, and what happened after I… _Died_ … I looked up when I heard the door open and saw the woman walk in.

"You're finally here! Please, help me, I need to know what's happening!", I said, jumping up, surprising the woman.

"Calm down, first tell me your full name", She said, pulling out a book.

"It's Kenzie Moriko Kuran…"

"I see, your name shows you loved the forest as a child. Mine is Amaterasu Emiko Tenshi, do you know what my name hints at?" My eyes widened as I thought of what each name meant.

"So you're like an angel? Am I in heaven?"

"Yes, and not exactly. This is the Spirit World, which is like Heaven. But, your soul wasn't able to make it there, so you have a chance at leaving this place." I stared at the woman in front of me, my eyes brightening a little.

"I can leave?! How?!", I ask, jumping up. I walked closer, and Amaterasu grabbed my arm, keeping me a distance away from her book.

"You need to be patient. This book here states that you died from a stab wound, but you died before you were supposed to, and have things that you need to finish. In so, there is a small chance you can wake back up, but someone from the world of the living has to do it. That's why it's such a slim chance. No one seems to want to mess with someone once they're dead." I felt my smile fade as I listened to her words. I sighed and sat back down, looking towards the ground.

"Also, you'll need the help of someone here, someone that loved you. According to this, since you were once a vampire, you'll need the blood of someone who loves you. Luckily for you, your father is here. And you're lucky he still loves you after what you did to him. Plus, you died in the midst of love, so there's a chance someone could do _something_ ", She said with a sigh, and closed her book.

"What _exactly_ does someone have to do in order for me to be able to leave?", I asked confused.

"In order for you to be able to leave, you have to have the tears of someone you shared a love with touch your skin. You'll know if that happened, because that part of your body will start to glow brightly then fade a little, as if that part of your soul has already left and is back in your body." I stared at her in hope, thinking about all the people I had loved. But, there was one that had been, you could say, _true love…_ I sighed, realizing my wrist had started to glow slightly yellow.

"It seems that a family member's tears have touched your wrist, not exactly what we need, but a start. My eyes widened, and I looked back up at Amaterasu with a smile, my hope restored.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I walked to the nurse's office and opened the door. They would be taking Kenzie out of here tonight and I wanted to see her one last time. I walked in and frowned slightly when I saw Senri by Kenzie's bed. I walked over silently and looked at her, keeping the tears back.

"S-sorry for what happened to her Se-Senri…" I said quietly, shutting my eyes and looking down. I rarely cry and refused to now.

"It's fine. It's not your fault." He was looking down at Kenzie's face, and was bent down so that he was at the same level as her. I frowned and stayed back not wanting to do anything to separate the two.

"I-It is my fault….. I should have been able to save her." Senri sighed and looked over at me. For the first time ever, I saw him start to cry a little.

"Well, I don't care who's fault it is, it's happened. There's no changing it. It's not like it was completely on purpose. Plus, the person who wanted this to happen is dead", He said dully. A few tears leaked out of my eyes and I looked down.

"Oh god…. Kenzie…. Senri I'm so sorry….." I whispered.

"There's nothing to change what has happened", He said quietly, looking back at her and holding her limp hand. Her face still had a sad expression, yet was still mixed with fear. Senri stood up, still holding her hand, which now had a few stray tears on it, and kissed her forehead, before walking past me and out through the door. I watched him leave before slowly walking towards Kenzie. I saw Senri's tears on her wrist and frowned before sitting down by the bed.

"I'm so sorry Kenzie…. It's all my fault." I whispered before putting my head in my arms as I cried on the side of the bed. When I stopped, I looked over at her, but soon noticed a light from the corner of my eye that hadn't been there. I looked down at her wrist, which was glowing a faint yellow.

"W-What's going on….?" I stared at her for a few moments before the glow disappeared as quickly as it appeared. I stood up and ran out, hoping to find an explanation to what was happening to my best friend.


	48. Revived

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

It sounds horrible to say, but I was getting used to being in the Spirit World. I have befriended Amaterasu, and found my dead father. But I still wanted out. I sighed as I laid on the bed of the room I was given.

"I miss home…" I looked out of the one small window, and stared at what looked like a small forest. I remembered all of the times I had went out into the forest with Sariya, and smiled a little. I sighed, and stood up, walking closer to the window. There wasn't a back door, the only way out was through the front. I quickly put on my boots, and dusted off the black dress I had been given to wear. It was a custom of this place. Everyone wears black, all the time. There's no other choice. The only other color people are allowed to wear is white, and that's only for people departing to another world, Heaven, Hell, or their home. I guess they just want everyone to look like this, since it's the spot in between death and life. I opened up the window, which was large enough for me to fit through, and climbed out. I ran through the open field until I reached the forest, and simply walked. There was nothing else I could do, other than walk. I guess I could climb up in one of the trees, but what's the point. I just decided to continue walking until I tired of it, which was when I found myself near a large tree. I sat down on the ground, and leaned against the tree. I looked up, staring at the cherry blossoms above me, only a few ready to fall.

"I wonder if I'll ever go home…" I sighed as I closed my eyes, thinking about all of the people I knew back home, and smiled at the thoughts. I felt a tear run down my face, and soon another, and another and another, and more until tears were pouring out as I sobbed. I wanted to go home more than anything. I loved it here, but I loved my home more. I opened my eyes, and looked at the ground, and noticed a faint, shimmery white spot on the ground. I stared at it, then put my hand to my cheek, and felt where I had been crying. I pulled my hand back, and stared in surprise at the faintly glowing white on the tops of my fingertips. I stared, and soon noticed the rest of my skin glowing slightly. It wasn't harsh, but it made me look healthier. More alive. I quickly jumped up, running back to the room I had been in. When I got there, Amaterasu was already standing outside the window. She had a worried expression on her face, which was soon replaced with a joyful one when she saw me.

"So it actually happened… I'm happy for you… You weren't even here for that long, only about a week", She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me around to the front of the building. We passed by people on the way, some staring in shock, some smiling at me, and some glaring in jealousy. She pulled me back to the room I was given, and I sat on the bed as she opened the small closet and pulled out a knee-length white dress, with long sleeves, and a red ribbon around the waist.

"This was for me when I was supposed to go home, but I guess you can have it…", She said with a sad expression.

"Thank you…", I whispered, as she walked out for me to put it on. When it was on, I stepped outside, and she pulled me outside, and led me out into the open field I had first came here. But now, there was a white gazebo that was surrounded by cherry trees. I stared in awe as she nudged me to go onto it. There was a small frame that showed a bunch of people walking up to me, and were leaning over me with sad expressions. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see my father. I was already emotional, and this only made it worse.

"I'll miss you…", He said, looking at me sadly. Even after all he had done, he was my father, and I had forgiven him. I quickly hugged him, burying my face into his chest.

"I'll miss you too…" We stood like that for a while, before everything around me started to fade, even I started to fade. I looked at him shocked, and he smiled.

"Goodbye… Remember that I love you…", He stated quietly, and I felt more tears running down my cheeks. He kissed my forehead, before everything around me faded away, and I was alone.

"I love you too…", I whispered, and everything was gone and replaced with white.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I stood at the back of the funeral home with Zero. I had a perfect view of Kenzie and I could feel the tears slowly leaking down my face. We had been through so much. I don't know how I'll be able to continue on without her…. I frowned when I saw Senri and Takuma move causing my vision of her to be blocked. I wanted to move up so I could see her but at the same time I didn't because I knew I would just burst into tears… Sighing, I walked closer where I was just a little ways behind Takuma and Senri, giving me a visual of my late best friend once again.

"Are you sure you want to get this close?", Zero asked, obviously concerned. I nodded slightly. Tears streaming down my face slightly faster than before.

"Y-Yes…. It will be the last t-time I see her a-afterall…." I said quietly. He sighed as he put his arms around my shoulders, trying to comfort me.

"You're right, I just don't want you to get upset…" I nodded a little as I leaned my head on him and stared at Kenzie with tears streaming down my face faster than before. They just wouldn't slow down.

I watched her before my eyes went to Takuma and Senri who both stepped forward. I watched as Senri gave his younger twin one last kiss on the forehead and walked away with tears in his eyes. Takuma on the other hand simply stood there. He was looking down at Kenzie with tears streaming down his face.

"Come on Takuma, it's not like she's coming back", I heard Senri say dully, and looked down at the casket holding Kenzie with Takuma. Takuma simply frowned as the tears continued to slowly fall down his face, which landed on Kenzie. I watched as he took one of Kenzie's hands and held it as the other stroked her hair as if she were still alive.

"I love you Kenzie." I heard him whisper before he leaned down and kissed her bluish, pink lips. I simply watched the two before raising an eyebrow at Takuma as he pulled away with wide eyes.

"K-Kenzie!" He exclaimed in what seemed like both happiness and shock. I left Zero and walked over so I was beside Takuma and I looked into the casket and to my shock, there laid Kenzie looking up at us with a blushing face but the happiest expression I've ever seen her wear. She quickly sat up and hugged Takuma, who was still shocked.

"I love you too…"


	49. The Return of Ichiru

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I smiled up at the shocked Takuma, still hugging him. He stared in disbelief, and soon more people surrounded me and did the same. I noticed that I no longer looked sick and dead, and was healthy and very much alive. Senri ran up, pushing some people out of the way to get to me. He stared at me in shock, just like the others. My eyes moved between Takuma and Senri, expecting at least one of them to say something. After what felt like hours, Takuma finally found the words he was looking for and spoke.

"H-how is this possible, Kenzie… You died…. We saw you die!" I sighed, and looked down.

"Well… I went to this place called the 'Spirit World', and I met someone there named Amaterasu Emiko Tenshi, and she told me how to leave. I had to get the tears of someone I shared a love with touch my skin, which happened here", I stated, and help up my arm, which had scattered tears soaked into my sleeve. But, they were still touching my skin from that. He nodded before smiling.

"I see…. I'm so glad that you're alive." He said before kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss as I felt tears run down my cheeks. I pulled away and looked over at Sariya, and just smiled a little. She had tears running down her face and as soon as I looked over she came running over and she hugged me tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again! I thought I had lost my best friend!" I laughed a little and smiled at her.

"Wow, I'm sorry but I couldn't control the fact that I died", I said as I chuckled slightly. She let go and lightly punched my arm.

"Oh shut it." She said with a smile. I laughed, and turned around when I felt eyes boring into the back of my head. I turned to the side, and looked at Senri, who had an expression of sadness and shock as he stared at me. He quickly hugged me, and I smiled. Neither of us said anything, and we just stayed like that. Eventually, I pulled away, and smiled nervously.

"Even if I'm alive now, I'm still hurt… A little help?", I said with a nervous laugh. Takuma picked me up bridal style, and I leaned my head against his chest. He smiled down at me and he brought me out of the funeral home and to the moon dorms. He brought me up to my room and laid me down on my bed before sitting beside me with a small smile.

"It's nice to have you back Kenzie.." He said quietly before placing a kiss on my forehead and standing up and heading to the door. I quickly grabbed his wrist, looking down at the sheets.

"Don't go… I haven't seen you in so long… Just… Stay with me for a while…" He smiled down at me before walking back and laying down on top of the sheets. He put an arm around me and looked down at me with a small smile.

"Happy now?" He asked with a chuckle. I smiled and blushed slightly as I nodded my head, and closed my eyes, soon falling asleep. The last thing I remember was a soft kiss being placed on my forehead before I fell into my peaceful sleep.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I walked around with a smile. I was so glad that Kenzie was safe. I went to the hill where Yagari trains me and climbed to the top. I sat on the ledge of a bunch of rocks, looking down at the river beneath me with a smile when I suddenly felt a pain in my head. I knew there was someone near. Someone dangerous.

"W-Who's there!?"

"Relax Sariya, I'm just here for a simple favor…", I heard someone say, and I turned in pain to see Ichiru nearing closer. My eyes widened and I stood up still holding my head.

"W-What are you doing here!?"

"I need something, and you have it", He said and pulled out his sword, pointing it at me. I stared at him with fear before backing up. My head was so sore, more than it ever has. I thought I would pass out (actually I just don't remember how bad I used to make the pain in her head so now were just gonna keep having it get worse and worse).

"Leave me alone Ichiru! I-I don't have whatever it is you want!"

"Oh, but yes you do. I know you have that paper, the one that tells you how you and Kenzie will be getting back to _your_ world…" My thoughts went back to the paper he gave me and my eyes widened. It was still sitting in my room because I had forgotten about it…. About the one chance I have to go back to my normal life.

"Y-You can't have that! I will never tell you where it is!" I cringed slightly as the pain in my head grew more, causing me to squeak a little.

"Oh really? I think we're known to make deals by now, and I have another for you. You give me the sheet back, and I won't do anything to hurt Kenzie. You've just got her back, and she's still so weak, she'd be an easy target…", He said with a shrug as he moved his sword down.

"What do you want it for….?" I asked slowly as I held my head in pain.

"Simple, I want to get out of here. Every day I'm here I'm reminded of Shizuka, I want to be far away from here." I glared at him.

"Well sorry but my world isn't meant for creepy white haired cowards like you."

"Based on you and Kenzie, I'm sure I'll be fine." My eye twitched slightly as I glared at him.

"Leave Ichiru. Just leave, I'm sick of you and this pain!" I yelled in frustration as I held my head tighter.

"I'll be gone once you give me that paper, it's simple as that. A win-win situation for you. You give the paper, You don't have to worry about the pain from me, plus Kenzie will be safer since I'll be gone. How many times have I threatened to kill her?", He stated, as I remembered all the times he _had_ threatened her. I frowned and looked down.

"I-I won't give up the chance of seeing my parents and brother and all my friends again…" I whispered in pain.

"How about at least a copy of it? You show me it, I write the information down, and the deal is done." I shook my head no and glared at him, only causing the pain in my head to grow.

"N-No… Y-You have other rea-reasons for going there….. I-I just don't kno-know what…."

"Can't you see that I'm tired of this? All I'm ever doing is threatening people to get a revenge I'll never get. I might as well give up. This is your last chance the final deal I am going to give, and it may soon be the last chance your friend has at living. You only get two chances, you know…" I glared at him.

"Y-You don't have to do it this way! You could easily just live a different life here but you _need_ to go to my world… I know you're lying… You want to go there for some other reason. I won't give you that sheet and I'll make sure that you don't lay a finger on Kenzie! I'll make sure Kaname, Senri and Takuma keep her safe!" I yelled at him before falling to my knees as the pain became almost unbearable. It's as if it were getting worse the angrier he got.

"Do you _really_ think anyone would believe me if I told them I wanted to change? I could have asked for your help to start over when I said I needed a favor, but would you have helped me? Of course not, you don't trust me. No one does anymore. The only hope for me is somewhere far, far away from this world, and that's yours", He said, pulling his sword out and putting the flat part under my chin, raising my head up.

"I-Ichiru… S-Stop…" I whispered as the pain in my head became unbearable. I was almost close to screaming as tears streamed from my eyes.

"Tell me where the paper is, and I'll leave", He stated, pushing the tip of the blade against the skin of my neck. I shook my head no before crying out in pain. I was barely able to stay conscious.

"Get away from her!", I turned slightly to see Kenzie running towards us, with Aido following close behind. I turned to them, just barely conscious.

"K-Kenzie… Get away.." I whispered before falling to the ground. I could hear them talking… I was only picking up certain parts though. The last thing I heard was.

"I'll find it myself! I'll find it and kill everyone from your family Sariya. All your friends. Starting with Kenzie." And then it all went black after I heard Kenzie scream.


	50. The End of Ichiru

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I was waiting in the infirmary with Aido, waiting for Sariya to wake up. She gets hurt so much, and Aido tried his best to get my mind of it. He failed, ultimately.

"Hey, Kenzie, why don't you use your powers to transform my ice into something?", Aido suggested eagerly.

Nothing.

"Come on, at least talk!"

Silence.

"Snap out of it and stop staring at the ground!", He yelled, trying to grab my arm. I sighed, and pushed him away.

"Just please be quiet, you wouldn't understand this, since you've never been in a situation like this. You haven't been in a friendship or even a relationship where you actually care about the other person's well-being", I said harshly, but regretted it when it had all came out. I went to apologize, when I noticed some stirring from where Sariya was. I watched as she sat up holding her head.

"Ugh… I feel like I was just hit by a bus…", I smiled and ignored Aido's bored expression, and stood up.

"Hey Sariya, do you remember anything that happened before you passed out?", I asked, and fiddled with a large bandage wrapped on my upper arm. She frowned.

"I-I remember Ichiru finding me… He wanted…. Something…. And, I remember you screaming." She looked at my upper arm and her eyes widened.

"Are you okay!?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, don't worry…", I said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, what happened was, I heard you cry out in pain, so I ran to go see what happened, and Aido followed along, so that explains him and how we got there. Well, apparently Ichiru wanted some paper that you have, and since he was trying to hurt you to get it, Aido tried to hurt him with ice so that I could get you out of there. And he did hurt him, which made him mad. And that, along with the fact that he couldn't get the paper, made him so angry that he threatened to kill your whole family and friends, basically anyone you've ever loved, and tried to start with me. He threw a knife he had hidden at me, but luckily Aido pushed me out of the way and it just hit my arm, so that explains the bandage." Her eyes were wide as she stared at me.

"I-I'm so sorry…", She whispered.

"It's fine, it's not your fault. He just decided to be rude and threaten people for some stupid paper", I said with a smile, trying to cheer her up, but she just looked at the ground.

"It-It's not just some paper…" She whispered.

"What do you mean…?", I asked, as Aido walked up closer to us.

"It…. It tells you how to get back to… Our world", She said quietly.

"You're joking right?", I said with a laugh, but soon stopped when all I received was silence.

"Oh god, you're not joking." She simply shook her head no and looked to the ground.

"Well, I suppose we need to find it before he does, any chance you're well enough to look?" She nodded before standing up. Before she even took one step, she punched Aido in the gut, causing me to stare at her in shock, with the "wtf" face.

"That's for stalking Kenzie again."

"Um, l-let's just get going…", I stuttered in embarrassment, when I noticed Aido blushing. She nodded and walked out. She brought us to her room and we began looking everywhere until she stopped and frowned.

"It's gone…. I had it in my desk drawer and it's not there or anywhere else in the room…"

"Do you think he got it? What if he's…", I didn't want to finish my sentence as my eyes widened and I covered my mouth. I watched as her eyes widened and she ran out of the room. I grabbed Aido's arm and pulled him behind me as I followed her out. We reached the outside, and I saw her stood underneath a tree, staring up at an object caught in the branches. I noticed it was a paper with a note attached to it, and Aido reached up and grabbed it, handing it to Sariya.

"Is that the paper?", I asked. She nodded slightly before reading the note. She frowned and gave it to me to read.

 _You were right, I can change. And now I know a better way for me to do just that. You'll probably soon find out what happened, but just know that this is the best I can do. I'm doing this as my last good thing, and I'm sorry for everything I've done._

 _-Ichiru_

I looked over at Sariya surprised, when I caught the scent of blood in the air.

"Holy shit", I whispered, and stared at her shocked, trying to figure out if he actually did what I thought he was doing. Sariya frowned.

"I-I'm going to go find Zero." She said before running off.

"So he really does care about his brother…", I whispered, before running to find where the blood was coming from. As Aido and I ran, we came across a room, where it was obvious that the scent was coming from. When we opened the door, Zero was drinking Ichiru's blood, and we watched as Ichiru took his last breaths. Soon after, Sariya burst through the doors behind us, and at first was staring at us confused as to why we looked so shocked, until she saw the aftermath of the scene that had just happened.

"Z-Zero….?" She whispered. Zero simply stood up and walked out, carrying Ichiru, and didn't make eye contact with any of us. Sariya tried to run after him, but I put my arm in front of her.

"Leave him, I think he needs to be alone, seeing as to what just happened…" She nodded slightly before sighing.

"I think I'm going to head back to my room." She said before walking out. I sighed, following behind to make sure she didn't go to Zero. I knew what it was like to lose a family member, and he needed some time to be alone. I followed her but she went straight past Zero and to her room. I stopped knowing she was headed to bed before sighing and going back to my own.

"I wonder what she's thinking about all of this…?", I said, looking towards Aido, who was now beside me, and he simply shrugged. We both walked in silence until we got back to the dorms, not saying anything about either of our eyes being bright red.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

The next day I skipped class to pet the horses in the stables. After a few minutes, I stopped and went and sat in some hay with a frown. I was happy that my 'parents' and 'brother' were safe, along with all my friends, but I felt guilty for Ichiru's death and… I just felt sick. I heard the door open, and I looked up to see Yagari, looking down at me.

"I came to check on you, you skipped class again", He said simply, and for once wasn't giving me a lecture on skipping class. I simply looked back at the horses.

"I was just tired." He sighed and kneeled down to me.

"I know that's not it, and I also know about what happened. I just want to make sure that you know, that whatever path you decide to take… I'm here for you", He said, which was unusual of him to say something like he had. I smirked slightly before looking up at him.

"Wow…. Thanks… Honestly, I'm surprised. I never knew you had a heart."

"I never knew my daughter would end up in love with the very thing I kill, so I guess life is full of surprises." I frowned slightly.

"In my defense….." I paused slightly.

"Give me a few weeks and I'll get back to you on that one."

"Well, I figure the best thing I can tell you for advice right now is to go to him. I'm sure he needs someone now, and if you're really that close, I'm sure you're the person for it. Don't worry about class, but that only counts for today", He said with a sigh, backing up against the fence. I frowned.

"So I'm not in trouble today but any other time I am? What exactly happens if I skip again?" He glared at me, before sighing.

"Who knows, maybe you'll just have to stay back another year instead of graduating with everyone else."

"I'll have you know that I'm actually doing quite good in…. _Most_ of my classes!"

"I'll have you know I can affect the decision whether you stay or go this year", He said with a chuckle. I frowned slightly.

"In hell for another year….? Not even you would do that. No way you could deal with me for another whole year."

"I'm afraid I have to deal with you until the day I die, _daughter_." I rolled my eyes at him before standing up.

"Oh whatever. I'm going to go find Zero. Oh by the way, the library is in open in town tomorrow so don't expect me in class." He sighed and started to say something, but I walked off before he could get out a single word. I walked inside the main building and went to Zero's room. I put in some earphones to listen to music as I walked. After a few minutes, I reached his door and knocked. Waiting for the door to open. He opened the door, looking annoyed, but his eyes softened when he noticed it was just me, and he stepped aside, letting me in. I walked in and sat on his bed, taking out one earphone so I could still hear my music.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Why?" I frowned.

"Well I mean… Your brother did just…. Die." He sighed before sitting down next to me.

"It's hard to explain. I guess I'm the same as anyone would expect for someone who had a brother die."

"I'm sorry… I told him he should try to do something good and that's what he did. And think about it this way, not only did he not die in vain but he's in a much better place now. He's much happier where he is now then he was before what happened."

"You're right… And I guess I should be glad he died of his own choice and not by someone else's decision", He said with a sigh. I smiled slightly and put my hand on his.

"Don't worry. He's with your parents now. I'm sure he is living a new a new and better life now with them."

"...Yeah", he said after a while, and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. I smiled and leaned my head on him.

"It will get easier… I promise." He stayed quiet for what felt like forever, before whispering quietly,

"...I love you…", And kissing me on the forehead. A blush crossed my face and I smiled as I closed my eyes.

"You too…. And Yagari has also agreed to not kill you." He chuckled.

"Well, that's relieving…" I chuckled lightly.

"No kidding."

"Well now what are we going to do?" I didn't even move as I kept my eyes closed as I leaned against him.

"Sleep…?" I asked quietly. He chuckled before holding me in a hug and laying down, pulling me down with him. I smiled and opened my eyes slightly to look up at him.

"I'm guessing that's a yes!?" He chuckled before opening his eyes and looking down at me with a slight blush.

"Yes, it is" I smiled before leaning my head on his chest and closing my eyes.

"Goodnight…" I whispered before everything began to go black.


	51. Moments To Remember

**Kenzie's pov**

I was laying on Takuma's bed with him, and smiled up at him. I was glad to be back with him, and tried desperately to spread out my time so that it was even with everyone. But now i got to be with him, and I was happy, even though I was blushing up a storm. He leaned his head down and kissed my forehead when the door creaked open. I was facing towards the door as I hugged Takuma, and looked up to see Senri. He looked surprised, then angry, and I just stared, confused.

"Senri, what is i-", I didn't even get to finish my question when he interrupted me.

"What is going on here?", He said, his voice laced with venom, as he walked over, and picked me up, tossing my over his shoulder.

"S-Senri! Put me down! What's wrong with you?!", I yelled, pounding my fists on his back.

"Don't touch her", He said dully, and I looked up as much as I could, and noticed him glaring at Takuma. We both exchanged confused glances, as we both looked back over to Senri.

"Senri? What's wrong? Why are you so angry with us?", Takuma asked with a frown. Senri put me down, pushing me behind him.

"Don't act like I don't know what you were _doing_ " Takuma looked utterly confused.

"Senri, I promise that I don't know what you're talking about." I looked back and forth, before realization struck me, and my face went as red as a tomato.

"Senri?! What the hell?! Why would you think I'd be doing something like- Like… _That?!_ ", I screamed, glaring at my twin. Takuma's eyes widened when he realized what was going on.

"S-Senri, I can assure you we weren't doing anything of the sort! We were simply just talking!" Senri's glare softened slightly, but it was still there.

"Senri, you know me. You can trust me, I'm your _sister_ , we weren't doing anything like… Um… _You know what_ …", I stated, my blush darkening. Senri sighed and looked down at me.

"I'll believe you, but I still don't like the idea of you with him." I sighed and looked at Takuma with a look that said, "I'm sorry you have to deal with this."

"I don't get what you have against this… You know him, he's your friend! You can trust him! You can trust me and _my_ decisions!", I said looking up at Senri, and saying the last part sharply.

"She's right, Senri. You can trust me with her, I'll protect her with my life", He stated, walking closer to me, but Senri pushed me back behind him again.

"Senri, please…", I said, looking up at him sadly. He looked down at me angrily, but soon his expression changed to one of guilt.

"Just don't her her get hurt", He said, dully. I smiled up at him and hugged him.

"Thank you…", I whispered, before letting go and running up and hugging Takuma. Takuma smiled at me and returned the hug before kissing me on my head.

"Thank you Senri." He said with a smile. He sighed and began to walk away.

"Just don't forget what I said. And Kenzie, don't say I didn't try to help if something happens", He said, and walked away as I stared at the closing door with a frown. Takuma just smiled at me before chuckling lightly.

"Well, that's Senri for you. Always thinking about his 'younger' sister." I laughed softly and looked at the ground.

"I guess you can see who has which role in this relationship… But I am worried about him…"

"Don't worry. He just doesn't want to see you get hurt", He said lightly before leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"And trust me, you won't get hurt." He smiled. I blushed and smiled up at him, before blushing darker and looking down at the ground again, fiddling with my fingers.

"I… Um…" He chuckled before putting an arm around me and playfully pulling me down so we were laying down again. He smiled at me and held my hand. I looked up at him, still blushing a deep red.

"I love you…", I said barely audible, and leaned up, kissing him, before pulling away and looking down at our tangled feet, blushing up a storm. He chuckled lightly at me.

"Love you too." He said with a smile, obviously amused by my blushing. I pouted at him, but eventually sighed, hugging him closer.

"So now what?", I said, closing my eyes.

"How about sleep? You seem pretty tired." He laughed lightly.

"...Ok…", I said softly, snuggling up against his chest, as my breathing went slow and everything faded away.

 **Sariya's POV**

I sat in my room writing. I didn't have any homework and couldn't find Kenzie so I decided to work on some of my stories, when I heard the door open, and saw Zero walk in.

"Thanks for knocking", I said sarcastically with a small laugh. He sighed and walked up beside me, looking over my shoulder, confused.

"What are you doing?" I blushed slightly before hiding my laptop.

"N-Nothing!" He looked at me confused, before going to grab it.

"Come on, what is it?", He said playfully, finding the laptop and picking it up. My blush grew as I looked away.

"I-It's just some…. Thing."

"And that something is…?", He said, laughing slightly, and opening it up the tiniest bit.

"J-Just something…" He sighed and dropped the laptop on my lap.

"I don't see why you are against telling me so much." I looked away blushing.

"Fine. If you really want to know then I'll tell you. It's a story. I write stories in my free time. It's basically the only time when I can let all of my imagination out if that makes sense." He chuckled, looking down at me.

"If it was that simple, you could have told me sooner…"

"I don't tell many people. Only Kenzie knows. It's basically the one part of my life no one knows about. Even Kenzie doesn't know much about what I do in my free time… Minus from going for walks in the forest." He just nodded, and then pulled a chair out from a desk, sitting it next to me, and sitting down.

"Speaking of a life no one knows about, what was life back in your universe like?", He asked. I looked over surprised before smiling slightly.

"It was a lot different than this. Back there, it's all humans. Minus all the animals like cats and dogs. I lived in a small town away from the cities, the closest city being an hour away. My town was really interesting. Not as interesting as my friends though." I said covering my mouth as a memory came to mind.

"One time, these three boys I knew were walking home with me and they put their backpacks up their shirts and began walking down the street. The jokes they made were hilarious! There were people looking at us to! Then my one friend yelled out 'this is what you get when you eat a chocolate bar!' and then my other friend was having trouble riding his bicycle and, gosh… I won't ever forget that." I laughed. He just kind of stared in confusion, whether it be that he was weirded out by it, or just plain didn't understand.

"Yea yea, we make no sense." I laughed. He sighed and chuckled.

"That's a little obvious…" I stuck my tongue out.

"Well then, what does it look like?" I thought for a moment.

"It's really nice! Beautiful! The country sides are covered in mountains and forests and fields of corn, potatoes, hay and more!" I smiled. He smiled his rare smile back, and chuckled.

"It might be nice to see it in person one day…", He said softly. I smiled brightly before laying down with a soft chuckle.

"Maybe…. Maybe someday you can."


	52. Epilogue

**And this is the end! The epilogue of Childish Dream! Kenzie and I thank you for reading our story and staying with us for so long! Now, don't worry, this isn't the end! A sequel is already being made and will be posted soon! Once it is, we'll put the link in this story! Thank you!**

 ** _~Like she said, thank you! I've enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading! -Kenzie~_**

 **Kenzie's P.O.V.**

It was finally here. Graduation day. Luckily, all of the people graduating from both the day and night classes were graduating at the same time, or at least it was lucky for a small amount of time. I sat with the night class, but being on the disciplinary committee and all, Sariya and Zero could come sit with us. They didn't much want to be with the other vampires, but they agreed to sit with me. Because of where we all were, there were lots of fangirls coming, and even a couple fanboys came to me, and I did my best to keep calm, scooting closer to Takuma. Eventually they all had to leave to their seats, though, which made me feel relieved. They called each of us up to get our diploma, the night class in white caps and gowns, the day class in black ones. Soon it was over though, feeling as if it had just started. I felt upset walking out, remembering all of the memories I had made here.

"I really did think that Yagari was going to fail me", Sariya said as she walked beside me, everyone having changed out of our caps and gowns. I laughed, trying to cheer up.

"I guess we should just be glad he didn't, and the fact you actually didn't skip graduation is pretty amazing", I said as I laughed. She smirked.

"Now how could I miss the day of finally being free of Hell?" I laughed slightly.

"Well, I see your point, but I might miss this Hell a little…" She frowned slightly before throwing an arm around my shoulders.  
"Hey don't worry! There are plenty more memories to come, Kenzie!"  
"You're right…", I said with a laugh, before my expression fell.

"But… What's next? Where is everyone going to go? Are we all going to go our separate ways?" She frowned a little before smiling.

"That's what it means to grow up. But don't worry Kenz, we'll all keep in touch. I'll be visiting you every month because you can't be trusted on your own!"

"Haha, _very_ funny. So, where are you planning on going? What about your relationship with Zero?", I stated, smirking at the end. She began to blush before looking away.

"W-Well… Zero kinda wants to see… Earth so… we were thinking of using that sheet to go back to Earth." I stared at her in slight shock for a moment.

"W-What? You're leaving…?" She nodded with a small frown.

"Y-Yes. I was waiting to tell you but it just sorta came out.. But don't worry! We still have our phones so I'll keep in touch every day and I'll come visit whenever I can!"

"Ok… But, can I at least have a copy of that sheet, so that I can come visit you, too?", I asked, obviously upset by the fact that my best friend was leaving. She nodded with a sad smile before taking out a sheet from her pocket.

"I had a feeling you would ask so I went ahead and made a copy. Don't be upset Kenz. We can still visit each other whenever we want! It will be fine. Trust me." She smiled at me.

"Alright…", I did my best to smile back, trying to prove I was okay.

"Well, you may know what's going to happen with you for a while, but I have no idea what is going to happen to me, especially where I'll go and what will happen with me and Takuma's relationship. I mean, I could always just go to my father's old mansion, I bet it's completely abandoned… But other than that, I have no idea for anything else." She smiled.

"You two will move to the mansion, clean it up, get married and have a son. I can bet all my money on that." I laughed.

"Yeah, _sure_ that will happen. Sariya, honestly, we just graduated, I doubt we'll even be moving in together any time soon", I said with a slight chuckle.

"Ya never knooww~" She mused until we saw Zero and Takuma walk over to us.

"Mention nothing from this conversation about _you know what_ , alright?", I said, meaning the moving to the mansion, cleaning it up, getting married and having a son.

"Yea Yea whatever, love bird." She smirked, and I sighed. Takuma walked up to me, and seemed somewhat nervous for a few seconds.

"Oh, Takuma, hello!", I said with a smile. He smiled back at me, before sighing.

"Kenzie, I've been thinking… Well, I really do love you, and I've loved every minute of being with you. I realized something, I want to feel like the way I do with you all the time. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it's early, but maybe in a few years, will you promise to marry me?" I stood still, not even daring to breath. I knew I was blushing, but at this point I didn't care. I jumped up and hugged him.

"...Yes!", I said cheerfully, and let go, still holding his hands. He smiled brightly.

"Well that's a nice relief." He laughed. I smiled as I jumped into a hug again, and he spun me around in a circle in happiness. I looked over at Sariya and Zero, one was extremely awkward and one looked looked like they were about to run and spin me around too from what had just happened. I think it's obvious who was who. The two suddenly turned to each other before Sariya nodded. They came and walked by us and the last thing I heard was what Sariya whisper in my ear.

"Told you sooo~"

 **Sariya's pov**

I walked around with Zero with a smile. We held hands as we walked into the forest and soon sat on a hill above the river. I leaned my head against him with a smile before I felt a sharp pain in my head. I mumbled a curse as I put one hand to my head in an attempt to ease the pain.

"What is it?", He asked, looking worried. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Nothing. Just a headache is all." He sighed and looked back forward, when the pain got stronger. My eyes widened slightly when I realized what was going on.

"Z-Zero… get your gun." I said as I put both hands to my head. He pulled it out, and pointed it out towards something moving in the woods.

"Now, now, it's not very polite of you to point a gun at me when we've only just met, now is it?", A man said, suddenly appearing closer, and lowering the gun with his hand, before Zero could even comprehend what was happening. My eyes widened before I glared at the vampire as I held my head in severe pain.

"G-Get away fr-from him! Leave n-now or else you-you'll be dealing with the two be-best vampire hun-hunters ever kno-known!"

"Aaah, the infamous Toga Yagari and Kain Cross, I'm so scared for them to come too!", He said, faking being scared.

"I was actually dropping by to visit some of the people here, one of the Kurans who goes to school here, but this seems _much_ more interesting…", He said, walking closer to me.

"Don't go near her!", Zero yelled, and the man stopped, turning to face him.

"You're being a bit of a bother, why don't you go ahead and give Kuran a visit for me? Tell him Orochi sent you", He said with a smirk, and I stared when Zero seemed to just walk away, as if nothing was happening. Like he was in a trance… It took me awhile before I realized what happened. This man was a pureblood. I shakily stood up and held my head in pain

"Zero… Father…" I whispered, wanting the two more than anything right now.

"How sad, the only two people who can help you right now are gone… Looks like you're helpless!", He said with a laugh and walked closer. I suddenly fell to my knees and couldn't help but scream in pain.

"G-Get away!" He chuckled, and I felt him push me to lay on the ground, as he crawled on top of me. He ran his tongue on my neck, and I felt his fangs poking that skin.

"It's a shame isn't it? No one coming to save you? I guess that says something…", He said, then I felt him bite my neck, and I screamed out in pain.

"Get the hell away from her!", I heard Kenzie, scream out. I heard the man scream, and felt him jump up, and when I looked up, he was putting out some fire on hand.

"There's more where that came from, but first, who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?!", She yelled, coming closer. She helped me stand up, and healed the bite marks.

"How are you not turning into a vampire right now…?!", The man said, astonished. I held my head and looked up at him with a slight smirk.

"I already have the blood of a pureblood in me from my mother. All your bite can do is hurt me. Nothing more." He looked surprised, but soon was smirking.

"Well, whatever the reason, what little I got to drink, it was delicious… I'd watch your back if I were you…" I glared at him before holding my head again. It was only getting worse.

"I'm not too worried…. Now leave."

"Alright, but don't forget what I said… You're never safe, dear…", He said, and walked off into the darker parts of the woods.


	53. SEQUEL

**The sequel is up! The sequel to Childish Dream is called Grieving Dream! Go check it out. Here's the summary:**

 **Kenzie and Sariya are grown up. Their adventure has ended. Now a new adventure has begun for not them, but for their children and their friends. Follow Aaron and Aera Kiryu, Miyako and Yuugure Ichijo, and Hikari and Ai Kuran through a new adventure at Cross Academy as they fight their enemies and get past new struggles.. And maybe find love along the way.**


End file.
